Shadow Lion
by DreamDuelist
Summary: AU: What if Severus Snape disappeared before his sixth year? What if Lily feels guilty after finding out? Severus will return few years later but with no idea who he was and is under a new name. He has skills that will surprise the entire Wizarding World and change the war. If you don't like the pairing, don't read. References of Ninja Gaiden and the movie Ninja Assassin.
1. Chapter 1

**Me**: My first Sev/Lily fanfic, Beta by Alethea27. Thanks for your help Alethea. :)

**Disclaimer:****I don't anything involving the Harry Potter series.**

**Claimer: I own my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

**Shadow Lion**

**Severus 1**

It was an August summer day after fifth year of Hogwarts when it changed Severus's life forever. Severus was walking in the streets of London getting away from his father and trying desperately to forget about the incident during his OWLs, especially what happened between him and Lily after he called her that word.

"Mudblood"

Oh how he regrets speaking that word, it cost him his friendship with Lily. However there was more to it than that. The last time he spoke to her he realized if he had not been into the Dark Arts, maybe things would have been different. But what can he do; if he leaves the Dark Arts and the Death Eaters he would be a target for refusing them and if he stays on the path he is on he would lose Lily forever.

Lily.

His heart still aches for her; he even kept a picture of her and him in his back pocket before going to back Hogwarts the beginning of his fifth year. She was the only real friend he had in this world. She was always there and now she's gone all because of that insufferable Potter. He let his anger get the better of him because of that toerag. '_But it's your fault as well_,' a little voice speaking in his mind said. _'Don't blame it all on one person'_. He shook his head. If only he could go to Lily right now and beg for her forgiveness and swear on his magic he would never be involved in the Dark Arts again. If only.

He thought of this while walking aimlessly around London and soon he ends up next to a small alley when he heard some noise.

"Get back here."

Wham.

"I don't think so."

It's followed by the sounds of punching and kicking he is familiar with because of his father, Tobias Snape.

He looks into the small alley and sees three dark figures targeting one person, a girl by the sounds of it. Death Eaters he assumes. What should he do; help the girl, the Death Eaters, or just go? From the looks of things the girl needs help. _'Lily would want you to help'_. The little voice speaks in his mind again. He scoffs at it and runs into the alley.

"Hey, leave her alone." He yells at them with his wand at ready. The three dark figures turns towards him and he realizes they are not Death Eaters.

"Oh what's this, someone trying to be a hero?"

"Leave, this is none of your business or do you want to be beaten up?"

All the three dark figures speak in a foreign accent. He notices they wore the same clothes, black clothes with weapons in their hands. Muggles, they're Muggles he realizes.

"I'll take my chances." He announces in a fighting pose. He won't waste his magic on Muggles.

"You're going to regret this." Then suddenly he feels a sharp pain that pushes him back but he was still standing. The guy's fist comes into contact with his stomach. How did this guy get here so fast? But he had dealt with harder punches than that.

"He's still standing after that, why are you special?" He hears one of them say.

"Oh yeah, how about this?" After the guy says this, he gets kicked in the face. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the girl run away. Great! That's what he gets for trying to help.

"Wait, the girl ran away." The other guy calls, discovering the girl was no longer here.

"What! You're going to pay for that, kid!" He punches him in the face.

This is getting dangerous, he thought as he was about to take out his wand and to cast a stunning spell but it got knock out of his hand and onto the concrete floor. So he protects his face with his hands and is able to grabs the guy's leg whose about to kick him again and he throw the guy into a dumpster. Soon the two other guys join in and start beating him up badly and blood starts to spill as the beating continues. Suddenly he feels the beating stop and then he looses consciousness. The last thing he feels is he's being lifted away.

His vision is blurry, but soon his vision clears up slightly. There are two people looking at him. Where was he? Then he realizes: who is he? What happened to him? He feels like panicking.

"Are you alright?" A gentle voice speaks to him.

"I think so. What happened to me?" He asks softly.

"You tried to help me with those three bastards, don't you remember?"

"No, I don't."

"What's your name?" She asks curiously.

"I don't know." He answers slowly. His mouth feels so dry now and his body feels so weak.

"Aimi, perhaps this young man is suffering from amnesia." An elder voice joins the conversation. Soon his vision completely clears up and sees a teenage girl about his age and an older man, both physically fit, hovering over him. Then he realizes he is laying on the floor, no, on a futon.

The girl is wearing black clothing resembling what a ninja wears and then he realizes it is ninja clothing. She has long, wavy strawberry blonde hair and sea green eyes with a golden hue to them. She's beautiful that is the only word to describe her. She's beautiful without effort.

The old man next to her is wearing a traditional grayish blue yukata. His hair is black, starting to turn gray, and it's in a ponytail. He has a few scars on his face one below his right eye, one across his left cheek and one on his chin. He's guessing he has a few more scars on his body as well.

"Wait, where am I? Ow," He moans in pain after he tries to get up quickly. Then he realizes his face is covered in bandages, especially his nose, and his body too. He must have look like a mummy or something to them.

"First, my name is Itsuki Takahashi, you're in our home in Japan so my daughter and I could treat your injuries. Your nose was seriously broken and needed surgery, your skull needed to be mended, and some of your ribs were broken. The reason you got injured was you tried to help this young lady here." The old man explains.

"Thank you." She bows her head. "Because of you I was able to attack the other ninjas from behind, I'm grateful."

"Thanks... I think." He says unsure. What's going on? "How long was I out?"

"About a week," she replies. "I'm sorry you have to find out like this."

"What am I going to do now?"

"Well we don't know who you are, but that's beside the point."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll take over from here Aimi, you go and bring this young man something to eat and ready his clothes."

"Yes father." Then she got up and went out of the room.

"Am I missing something? Besides my memory, I mean." He asks, looking confused.

The old man chuckles a bit. "You see young man, the people you fought to help Aimi are part of a dangerous group. The person you threw in the dumpster got away before she could capture him and will targeting you assuming you're one of us," he explains cautiously.

What is he talking about? "Wait a minute," he interrupts and tries getting up again but no such luck. "What do you mean _'one of us_'? Who are you people?"

"Try not to overreact, but...you have the right to know, understand?" Then he nods his head slightly.

"I'll try to explain clearly. You see, where you're staying is a place to train ninjas."

What? Ninjas?

"This place has raised and trained ninjas for centuries; this place is called 'The Forest's Shadow' since shadows are the way of the ninja. We train in secret and use what we learn to do some good in the world however, there were others who wanted to use what we learned for greedy purposes. They were discovered and were cast off to and formed a group used by the criminal underground called 'The Devil's Light'. Are you getting this?" He asks after that lengthy explanation.

"I think so, but what does it have to do with me?" This is too much for him to take in, but he wants to know why is he is here now.

"The person who you threw into the dumpster is likely to identify you as one of our own and for your own safety you should learn our ninja ways."

What this can't be happening? He thought. What about his old life? Shouldn't he try to go back to it? His friends and his family? But for some reason he got a strange feeling when he thought of his family and friends. It was feeling of...hate? Dread? Does it mean he shouldn't try to go back? For some reason, he shouldn't as if going back would make him feel...miserable.

"Why though? Why me? Can't I go back to my old life?"

"Trust me; it's better if you learn how to protect yourself first," he answers seriously. "The way Aimi described what happened you barely took out one person out of three and they are not going to fight fair the next time around. It still impresses me that you even defeated one of them alone, but they are fierce; they will target your friends and family to get to you if they see you again. Do you want that to happen? No? Then join us."

When the old man finishes saying this, he thought about his friends and family. The same ill feeling came back to him; does he have friends and family to go back to? If he does, why does he have this ill feeling about it as if going back will lead to something horrible for him?

"Alright, I'll join you but... I don't...I don't think my friends and are an issue," he answers slowly, sure of himself.

"Oh?" The old man raises his eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling...that I shouldn't go back home. Do you know what it means?"

The old man scratches his chin. "I'm not sure per say, but it's a sign that you'll get your memory back... in time, but for now call me Itsuki."

Aimi comes back holding a tray with a bowl of soup and a glass of milk. "Here you go; I hope you build an appetite."

"Are you kidding? I haven't eaten anything for a week; I'm so hungry I could eat ten horses and a dragon." He jokes while the people in front of him stifle a laugh. "Thank you," he said before asking. "I need to ask, you said I'm in Japan right?" The old man nodded. "Then do you know where I am from? Because you're speaking perfect English and I don't speak Japanese."

"To answer your question, we don't know exactly where you're from but we assume you're from somewhere in London since that is where the incident took place plus you have the accent for it." Itsuki answers him honestly and he took his word for it.

London. That's where he has to avoid going back; he doesn't know why, but he feels he shouldn't go back for a while. "There is one more thing I want to ask."

"What is it?" Itsuki asks.

"What should my name be from now on since I don't know my real name?" He asks.

"How about 'Shun', Shun Hyou?" Aimi asks.

"I like that name."

"Skilled panther? That sounds good but you need a ninja name too." Itsuki says.

"You need ninja names?" He asks.

"Yes, you do, it sort of like a stage name when you go on missions and during training." Itsuki explains.

"Shadow Lion should be his ninja name; it fits him after what he did for me." Aimi says this softly with admiration in her voice.

"Then it's settled, for now on you're Shun Hyou: Shadow Lion." Itsuki announces.

His name is now Shun Hyou the Shadow Lion.

* * *

**Me**: I don't know about any of you reading this but I can totally picture Severus as a ninja. I'm even thinking of opening a Deviantart account to draw out Severus' new look. I'm still deciding. I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I don't anything involving the Harry Potter series**

**Claimer: I own my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

**Shadow Lion**

**Lily 2**

It was a week since the beginning of Hogwarts that Lily noticed something strange has happened. Something or someone was missing. Her best, no, her ex-best friend, Severus Snape, is not here at Hogwarts.

She first noticed he was not on the train after doing her rounds as Prefect and at first she thought he was late and took the floo instead. Then she noticed he wasn't in the Great Hall during the Sorting either, but pushed it from her mind.

During the first week, she also noticed he wasn't there for breakfast, lunch, or dinner at the Slytherin table. She thought he was avoiding her until Severus didn't show up for potion class. She realized then that something was wrong and asked Professor Slughorn privately if Severus was sick or something in his dorm, but he told her he didn't show up in his dorm, in fact he didn't know if he is at Hogwarts at all. Then he reported to Dumbledore about his missing student and he reluctantly agreed to do a search for him. Soon all of Hogwarts knew that Severus Snape is missing.

"I always known that greasy git was going to join You-Know-Who early. I bet you a Galleon that he dropped out of Hogwarts to become a Death Eater." Sirius brags.

"Or maybe he kicked the bucket during the summer; too bad he didn't do it earlier." James laughs out loud.

However the Slytherins didn't agree. Neither does Lily when she overhears a conversation from behind a suit of armor.

"Are you sure he wasn't with Lucius or something?" Regulus, Sirius' little brother, asks Narcissa, looking anxious about his friend.

"No and he didn't join the Dark Lord. Lucius would have known if he did," she answers softly.

"You don't think... that he would actually run away because of that Evans girl like Mulciber said, do you?" He suddenly asks. It shocks her to hear that; Severus ...running away because of her.

"I don't know for certain, but I do know the Dark Lord is not going to be happy when he learns he doesn't have his potion maker."

She hears them leaving. She leans against the wall and slides down to the ground.

Was it really her fault Snape was missing? Did she really hurt him that badly when she broke up their friendship; bad enough to make him not want to attend Hogwarts? Wait, why does she care? She shakes her head. He was going dark and he was too far into it to change his mind after he called her a 'Mudblood'. It was too late to save him. She tries to fights back a sob from the thought as she returns to her dorm.

As she was about to go to her dorm, Professor McGonagall calls her. "Ms. Evan, the headmaster would like to speak with you."

"Is it about the disappearance of Snape?"

"I believe so; the password is 'Ice Mice'." Then she walks away.

She approaches the stone gargoyle and whispers the password. The gargoyle steps aside and she goes up the stairs and knocks on the door.

"Come in."

She walks in. When she comes in, she first notices two Auror disapparate from Dumbledore's office. Professor Slughorn was there but she didn't see Severus in sight. As she comes closer to him, she notices a wand in Dumbledore's hand.

"Ah Miss Evans, take a seat."

"Were you able to find Snape?"

"No, but do you recognize this wand?" He asks as he hands her the wand.

"This is Severus's wand," She recognizes right away. "Then does that mean that Severus is-." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"We don't know for certain if Mr. Snape is in fact dead but the Aurors who found his wand, also found signs of a fight in a small alley and found large amounts of dried blood on the concrete floor. They just got the analysis of it and it belongs to Severus Snape," he explains as Lily gasps at the last part, covering her mouth with her hand.

"However the blood has been there for since August so there is hope that he is still alive because they didn't find his body yet," Slughorn continues, looking like he wants to believe that. "But for now the Ministry will put him as missing for a year and then declare him dead."

As he was explaining this, she was looking down at wand in her hands. If he really is dead, this will be her last reminder of him. "Headmaster, would it be alright for me to... keep his wand...until he comes back... or as a last... reminder of him." She struggles saying the words; it's hard to believe that Severus is gone. She feels like crying right now; she didn't get a chance to say good bye to him, even when he was going dark he still was her childhood friend... before she cut her ties with him.

Dumbledore thought for a moment and nods his head. "Of course you can. I was going to explain to the Aurors I'll be keeping the wand because I feel we haven't seen the last of him yet, but you can keep it as a memento of him since he was your friend for a long time. Now you should head back to your dorm, it's almost curfew."

"That was thoughtful of you and if you need anything, let me know ok?"

"Thanks Remus." He leaves and she is alone.

A few months pass in Hogwarts and by that time everyone believes Severus is dead and gone. The people who was most affected by this was, shockingly, the 'Marauders' since they lost their main target for their pranks. James and Sirius were sulking and lost their enthusiasm for pranking which was surprising for all of them, especially the teachers.

Soon a year pass and as expected, the Ministry declared him dead. However Lily still kept his wand with her. The news reached Severus's mother about her son during the Winter break of Severus suppose-to-be sixth year. She thought he was avoiding her and his father. She died from depression a month later, thinking she was a terrible mother. Both wizarding funerals for him and his mother took place on the same day.

Of course the Evans family attended along with Regulus, Slughorn and surprisingly the 'Marauders' too, but his father didn't attend and died a few months later of alcohol poisoning. The only person who was in the good mood during the funeral was Petunia quoting: "I'm glad I'll never have to see that Snape boy ever again." That causes a fight between the two Evans sisters.

After the funeral, her seventh year started and she became Head Girl and James became Head Boy for reasons unknown. Soon they started dating and hit it off pretty well. Then they got engaged sometime in the spring.

In her last day in Hogwarts, after her graduation, she looks at her childhood friend's wand. She attempted at times to get rid of it in hopes of forgetting about him, but she couldn't bring herself to throw it away. She been using it as her back up wand incase she forgot hers in her dorm. She took a last look before putting in to her trunk.

"Wherever you are Sev, I hope you're in peace." Then she closes her trunk and returns home.

* * *

**Me**: I read the reviews and I want to explain some things. I read Spinner's End is at town called Cokeworth and technically it doesn't say the town is near Manchester at all. Anyway I'll update another chapter tomorrow or so. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I don't anything involving the Harry Potter series**

**Claimer: I own my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

**Shadow Lion**

**Severus 3**

It's almost been four years. Four year since he lost his memory, but still no progress. He couldn't remember anything! Or anyone for that matter. _'My memory is still a complete blank,'_ he thought with frustration as he walks down the corridor.

A lot has happened since he first woke up in Japan. Ever since he took off his bandages, Itsuki sensei has been training him nonstop. It was challenging for him in his first week, but after a month of hard training, he was able to progress faster than the other ninjas would have starting out.

He learned martial art moves, the fighting styles, survival skills, the weaponry and how to use them, and especially all the ninja tricks. He learned to be quicker, stronger, and more stealthy than anyone since he started training. His specialty is blending into the shadows of everything and anyone at any time of day, as if he is actually a shadow himself. During the training courses when he has to go against another, he is never noticed by his opponent, even Itsuki sensei can barely find him and he is a ninja pro. He's second best is using weapons of any kind in their arsenal, which is why he is a weapon master.

After a full year of ninja training, he, Shun Hyou, became a full fledge ninja. He has advance faster than anyone in The Forest's Shadow ever did. He also did his first mission perfectly as well. He's been doing solo missions to take down The Devil's Light for two years and in doing so he uncovered their base, just outside of Japan. Then he organized a surprise attack on them. It was successful. The enemies were either killed or captured by them and their leader was in the dungeons with his arms and legs bound to the wall, ready to be executed tomorrow. Now he has the respect of all the ninjas in The Forest's Shadow. Itsuki wants him to do one last mission before he goes off on his own.

Of course he had an education; he went to the same high school as Aimi. He was able to fit in quite nicely after taking the entrance exams to enter Aimi's final year and he was popular when he joined the tennis team. He already finished his three years in college too, with a bachelor's degree, majoring in chemistry. From what Aimi told him, he changed dramatically over the four years: from a skinny, pale boy to a muscular, lean, and handsome man. She even once told him that he had a pointy nose before but when it was broken the doctors fixed it up to make it a regular nose. He even grew his hair out to his shoulder blades and wore it in a ponytail. Aimi told him that his hair was greasy before but it was smooth now as she ran her hand through it.

Oh Aimi. He and Aimi dated for two years after high school graduation, but they mutually broke up when they realized their relationship was more of a brother-sister relationship and that is what other people believed, but there is more to it. They had dated other people soon after but they had a deep connection that couldn't be broken. Then she was killed in a bombing accident in a warehouse during her mission to intervene on some smugglers bringing illegal weapons in the U.S. that involved The D.L. ninjas. Oh how he missed her so much. She was the closest person to him and the person who understood him the most, but he has to move on...for her sake.

"Shun Senpai." A junior ninja calls him and bows. "Itsuki sensei calls for you."

"Thank you." Then, like any ninja, he disappears at the spot.

As he walks in the corridor, the ninjas passing by bow at his presence which he gotten use to. He finally arrives in Itsuki's personal training room and sit down, crossing his legs, in front of Itsuki who was waiting for him. He knows this is going to be the last mission before going off on his own. When a graduated ninja does his or her last mission by for the master, the said ninja is free to choose their path as long they remember to use what they learn to provide peace in the world with honor and integrity, it's their ninja way.

"Shun, this will be your last mission for me to give you; are you ready?"

"Yes, sensei." He handled many missions before; surely he'll complete this one no differently.

Itsuki holds up an envelope. "In this envelope holds a picture of a young man I want you to find. He has been missing for a few years now and he might not look like he does now in the picture. We don't know anything about him except that he was last seen on the streets of London. I want you find out all about him, where he's from, and who he is." He passes the envelope to him.

London, the place where he swore not to go back. Maybe it's time for him to go back, he thinks. He's been feeling the ill feeling lessen over the four years whenever he thought of London or Europe; it might be a sign it's time to go back.

"May I see what he looks like?" It's polite to ask before doing it in front of his master.

"This is where it gets tricky for you, you can't. You have to find him without looking at his picture."

What! "Then how am I supposes to find him without looking at his picture?" He asks hysterically. It'll be almost impossible for him to find this person.

"You do have a clue though, with him in this picture is a girl, she might know what happened to him; she has long red hair and green eyes. This picture was taken place called King's Cross, a train station. Also they seem to go to the same school, Hogwarts, together. Strange name for a school. You can show people the picture but you can't look at it. This is supposed to be a challenge for you, understand?"

"Yes sensei."

"After the execution tomorrow, you will leave for London, but be careful some of The D.L. ninjas escaped and will be looking for revenge on you. I suggest you bring all your weapons and ninja gear and kill them if you must. I'll arrange special transportation for you to get there faster and in London I'll give you more than enough money for you to stay. In the mean time when you arrive in London a bank account will already be set up for you as well. You will receive a monthly allowance in your bank account until your mission is completed."

"Thank you sensei." He bows to him.

"You have some packing to do Shun. You're dismissed."

He leave to go to his room here to pack, he pack all his regular clothes in one suitcase and all his ninja gear and weapons in another. All his personals are in a three more bags, by the time he finish packing his room was nearly empty. Then he lay down on his bed.

London. The place where he lost his memory. This could be a chance find out who was he before. He can finally find out why he was having this terrible feeling in his gut. Maybe he can find his friends and family... Again, why does he have this ill feeling about them? This feeling has been the reason he stayed away from Europe. _'Well enough is enough. I'm not running away anymore, I'm going to face whatever it is head on,'_ he thought before going to sleep.

After witnessing the execution at the stroke of midnight, a private jet is waiting for him. Itsuki sensei is there, sending him off. Before he walks to the steps, he bows to him one last time. "Thank you Itsuki sensei, for taking care of me."

"You are too kind Shun, I'm going to miss you and I think this place will miss you too." Itsuki put his hand on his shoulder. "You were like a son to be me, more than anyone Shun." Then he pulls him in to a hug. "Take care."

"You too."

"Aimi would be proud of you," he mumbles.

"Yeah I know."

"Listen," he says letting go of him. "When you finish your mission you don't have to come back. You just have to write back telling me what you did and when you do I hope you settle down with a nice family and come back to visit. You're always welcome here."

"Alright Itsuki, I'll try, bye." He says, looking a little embarrassed. Then he walks up the steps and before he steps into the jet, he took one last look at the place and waves goodbye.

The jet takes off and heads to London. Shun tries to plan out the day before he lands, this is new territory for him, he might not remember the area, but he could look around and see if anything is familiar to him. The first thing he might do is find a hotel to sleep for the night and tomorrow take his driving test to get his license there. Then the next day he could drive around and find a house to live in and investigate later on. Today is August 19, he could go to King's Cross to investigate and look around for a few days. It would be about early morning in London when he arrives. When he gets his license he'll drive in northern Europe to find something from his past. Then he remembers what Itsuki told him: a girl with long, red hair and green eyes. What are the chances he will find a girl like that in London? Not many people have red hair, especially ones with green eyes; however they are easy to spot in a crowd. So all he has to do is go to King's Cross and find a red head girl with green eyes, talk to her, and ask for information. He's thinking all this throughout the whole ride.

After he gets out the jet in the airport, the pilot, who is also a ninja, tells him that he'll go back and bring his model ninja motorcycle (he got it imported from the U.S. a few months ago) when he gets his license later, pointed to where the DMV is and gives him all the money he needs for the mission, a suitcase filled with about 50,000 pounds. He's not surprised, after all Itsuki owns a family company called Takahashi Corp that work as a medical firm to help research cures and make medicine for the sick. Not only that, Takahashi Corp also has a Technology division only accessible to ninjas because that is where they make newly advance or improved weapons. He even worked for them as a pharmacist and chemist for them sometimes.

The first thing he did was he pocketed about 15,000 pounds, putting the rest in the bank later today. Then he called a taxi to drive to the DMV. After an hour or two, he got his license, called the taxi to go back to the airport. There he got his dark green motorcycle, drove to a hotel and rented a room to drop off his luggage. Next he went to the bank and deposited most of his pocket money into his new bank account that has about 150,000 pounds already thanks to Itsuki. He decides to drive north; he doesn't know where he's going, but it's just feeling. Thank god he memorized the map of London and brought the map of England with him. He soon stopped at a town called Cokeworth, north of London and near Manchester, to take a break.

Right now he is resting at a cafe, looking at the map of the England. If this missing person disappeared in somewhere in London, then he must have lived in a town somewhere near London, so places that are hard to reach or far away will be cross out. _'One of these towns is where you're from,'_ a little voice spoke in his mind. He shook his head. _'This is supposed to be a mission so concentrate,'_ he scolds himself.

Maybe this a good place to set up. It seems like a nice town, he thought as he looks around.

"Excuse me, here's your coffee." He feels a cup placed in front of him by a pretty waitress.

"Thank you," he turns back to the map in front of him, but he needs help. "Excuse me miss, I was wonder if you can help me?"

"Well, of course, what do you need?" She turns to him, with excitement in her voice. She has black hair with long eyelashes and she was wearing a maid uniform.

"I don't know about the area too well and I'm still getting used to the country so can you help me cross out the towns too far from or hard to get to London?"

"You're a foreigner?" He nods. "Sure I'll help you on that, but what is a person like you doing here in the first place?" She eyes him cautiously.

"You can say I'm a private detective and I was assigned to find a missing man."

"That's interesting, so have you got any leads?"

"Not much, but there is a girl with red hair and green eyes that might help me with this case, do you know anyone like that?" She thought about it.

"Well I think there's a family with a girl like that here, Evans or something. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I was wondering if there is a house for sale around here. I would like to stay in this town for a while."

"There is this place in Spinner's End, but you wouldn't like it. It once belonged to a drunk and now it looks like a dump."

"It's alright; it shouldn't be hard to fix up, but aside from that, where can I find a temporary job? I need one for at least a week."

"Well, we are hiring here. Would you like a job?" She asks.

"That would be great, but who do I talk to get it?"

"I'll bring in my boss if you like; you can talk to him about it."

"Thanks, by the way I'm Shun."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tina."

After Tina crosses off the towns far from London she then brought her boss to him and they talked. He has some experience working in a cafe before so he got the job. He'll start in three days.

After that he started to walk around the town, trying to get use to the streets. Once he got to Spinner's End, he does an inspection of it. It's stable and a good place to set things up, but it might take a while a clean it up though. Not many ninjas would think to he would set up in a place like this.

Then he drove to see the landlord and talked to him about buying it.

"You seriously want to buy that dump of a house? How about some place nicer?"

"No thanks, besides I'm taking it off your hands."

He was able to convince the landlord to sell him the house and since it's in poor shape it didn't cost him that much. He got the keys to the house and went inside. There were a lot of litter and beer bottles lying on the first floor and though most of the furniture was gone, it was not too bad. The electricity still works and the water is running so he should be good. He starts cleaning everything on the first floor and didn't even break a sweat. By the time the inside of the entire house was finished. There was no longer a layer of dust anywhere and he'd gotten rid of all the rats and cockroach. However, he does need to buy a new paint for the walls and some air freshener to get rid of the smell.

He has already accomplished a lot today and it not even lunch yet. He's already made his base of operations and deduced the places where he find clues of this missing man. If all goes well, he could finish in a few months. _'Not bad for the first day,' _he thought to himself.

He walks out of the house, locks the door; he's going to buy paint and a lunch when he's approached by a man. He's middle aged, about in his mid-fifties or sixties. He's wearing a plain shirt and shorts for a hot summer day. "Excuse but did you just came out of this house?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just surprise anyone would buy this house." He explains.

"Well so did the landlord when I told him. I almost thought he went into shock."

The other guy laughs. "Well, welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Richard Evans and I live down the street, about four houses away." He shakes his hand.

"Thanks for welcoming me here and my name is Shun Hyou." He bows in front of him. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, you're a foreigner. What country are you from?"

"Japan."

"That's really far from home." He comments. "So what are you doing in a place like this?"

"Well, I'm kind of a private detective and I'm conducting a search for a missing man. I have some clues, but I just came here early this morning."

"You must have come very early then. What are you doing in the house now?"

"I cleaned it out and now I need some paint and some furniture. I've rented a hotel room for the night in London and I'm buying a new bed tomorrow."

"Do you need any help at all?" He volunteers.

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks."

"Do you want to join me for lunch? My wife and could really use the company."

"Of course."

They walk to the Evans house and go inside.

"Richard, who is this?" Richard's wife asks as she was setting the table.

"Shun this is my wife, Iris. Iris, this is Shun Hyou. He just moved into the neighborhood from Japan. I invited him over for lunch."

"It's nice to meet you." She shakes his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." He bows. They sit together at the table.

"Sorry for the mess, I wasn't expecting anyone except our daughters. Lunch should be ready pretty soon," she apologizes.

"I don't mind really."

"So tell me, what brings you all the way from Japan?" Iris asks.

"Shun is a private detective and he's searching for a missing man," Richard explains to her.

"Do you have any leads so far?" She asks him.

"Not much as I just arrived here early morning, but please tell me about yourselves."

They talked about their careers. Richard is a college history professor and Iris works in as a caretaker. Iris went back into the kitchen while Richard and he talk about tennis briefly and the topic then turned to Japanese culture and customs. Soon Iris brought in lunch.

"I wonder what taking our daughters so long to get here," Iris says aloud. "They're always late."

"What are your daughters like?" He asks him curiously.

"Well both of our daughters are married and have newborn sons. Petunia, our eldest and Lily is our youngest," Richard explains to him.

He narrows his eyes at the last part and feels as if Richard isn't telling the whole truth, but decided to let it go. He looks at the clock. "I have to get going. I need to buy some paint and go back to my hotel and rest."

"Didn't you say you're only staying there for one night?" Richard asks out of curiosity.

"Yeah, tomorrow I'm going to buy a bed and other furniture for my house."

"But you can't possibly be sleeping in that place yet since you're going to paint the walls," Iris exclaimed.

"I didn't think of that," He admitted.

"Maybe you can stay here until you finish with you house," Richard offers.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense, it'll be fine," Iris insists.

"Ok, I accept." He got up. "I have to go buy the paint and gather my things."

"It's too bad you didn't get to meet one of our daughters," Iris says.

"Maybe, I will next time." He smiles. "Goodbye."

As he was buying the paint he thought about Richard and Iris. They seem like great people, but when they talked about their daughter, Lily something seemed off. It's as if they're keeping a huge secret about her. He feels a sense of familiarity about them. _'Maybe because they were just being friendly,' _he thought. He bought all the supplies he needs to paint the house and left them at his house.

He was about to go back, but he thought he'd walk around and get a sense of familiarity about the area before going back to his hotel. He is thinking about his plans for the next day when suddenly he finds himself near the river. _'This is a good place to think,' _he thought as he lay down on the grass and relaxes. Then he feels his senses alerting him that he's no longer alone. Is it another ninja? He is unarmed. What is he going to do?

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" A soft and curious voice says to him. He turns and sees the brightest green eyes he ever saw in his life.

* * *

**Me**: Let me go over a few things if anyone is confused in this chapter. Since he has a bank account made in London, he is technically a citizen there through his master's connections so he can get a driver's license in one day. I hope you like the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I don't anything involving the Harry Potter series**

**Claimer: I own my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

**Shadow Lion**

**Lily 4**

She was not expecting her day to turn out like this.

Two years since she graduated Hogwarts, she married James, went into Auror training, became an Auror and recently had a baby boy, Harry. She joined the Order of the Phoenix after she graduated to fight against You-Know-Who. She's been very busy and this is one of the few chances she had to see her parents and spend time with them while James took care of Harry.

She was walking back to her old house when she notices something different about Severus' old house. The house has been sold and from the looks of it they cleaned most of the house already. What kind of person would move in to this house? It's in poor condition so no one wanted it until today. She pushes it to the back of her mind and went back to her old house.

"I'm here, Mum." She calls out.

"Welcome Lily." Her mum greets her.

"Where is dad?"

"He went to the store to buy a housewarming gift for the new neighbor," her mum answers.

"Mum, did you know Snape's old house was sold?" She asks.

"Yes, your father invited the new owner over for lunch. His name is Shun Hyou; he just left a few minutes ago to buy paint," her mum tells her.

"Really? What's he like?"

"I can't put my finger on him; he's so... mysterious that's the word. He reminds me of a little bit of Severus in a way." She tries to explain. "I don't know why though."

"Do you think-"

"Don't even think about it Lily." Her mom interrupts her. "Shun is from Japan, he can't possibly know where Severus is and besides we don't know if he is a wizard or not."

"I know but I just keep hoping that..." Lily didn't finish her sentence. Her mom pulled her into a hug.

"We all miss him Lily, but it's time to move on."

"I know, Mum." She let go of her.

"Now, can you help me prepare the guest room?"

"Did Petunia get into a fight with Vernon?" She assumes.

"No, our new neighbor, Shun needs a place to stay while he works on his house and we offered," she explains. "So he's going to stay with us starting tomorrow."

"That was short notice." She comments.

"I know, but it's good to help out."

They clean the dust out of the guest room and prepare the bed. Once they finished they ate lunch together. Then she told her mom she's going for a walk in the park, but in reality she is going to the spot she and Severus spend so much together in their childhood. Even though many people thought he's dead, a small part of her still believe he's alive somewhere. She goes to pray for him to come back or for a sign that shows he's well. She known him for a large portion of her life, she knows that Severus would not be taken down in a fight that easily. _'But he would have come back by now,' _the negative side of her mind says. Before she could think of a response she sees a figure lying on the grass.

He looks about her age or at least a year older. He has long, black hair worn in a ponytail and has slightly tan skin. Who is he and what is he doing here? This is a place only she, Severus, and unfortunately, Petunia knew about.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" She asks him. He turns to face her and something about the man shocks her. She has to admit this man is handsome, but that wasn't what shocks her. _'__His eyes__,'_ she thought. _'__They're just like Sev's.' _His eyes gazing at her is something she longed to see for a long time.

"Hi," he speaks uncomfortably, almost embarrassed. "I just wanted to relax here. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," she says to him. "I'm Lily Potter by the way."

"You're one of Richard's daughters." He suddenly bows to her. "I'm Shun Hyou, the new neighbor; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"So you're the one who bought the house in Spinner's End." She states the fact. "What made you buy that house?"

He chuckles a bit. "Almost everyone I met asked me that question," he states. "I just wanted to start out new and what better way to do that than to fix up an old house."

She giggles a bit. "Well I was just surprise to see it. My mom told me you'll be living with them until you finish fixing it up."

He nods. "That's right; I didn't want to intrude, but your parents insisted." He smiles at her. "So what business do you have here?"

"Well, I just came here to pray for a friend."

He suddenly jumps up from where he was sitting. "Please don't tell me I was lying down on your friend's grave. I'm sorry if I did." He says suddenly, holding up his arms. "I didn't mean to sleep on their grave." She was trying holding back her laugh from his surprise and embarrassed face.

"No, I didn't mean it like that; my friend is not buried here." He looks relieve and then confused. "Why are you praying here then?"

"Well, it's a long story," she tells him.

"I have time." He pats a spot next to him. "You can tell me."

"Ok." Soon she was telling her life story to him. From the time she met Severus to when she found out her friend was dead. She doesn't know why she tells him all this, but she feels calm and relaxed around him.

"So what made you break your friendship with him?" Shun asks.

She sighs. "We went to a boarding school in Scotland and he started being friends with the wrong crowd. You see they were in a dangerous gang working for an evil person; my friend was going to join them. I was going to give him an ultimatum, but before I could he called me a nasty name after I stopped James and his friends from pranking him." She explains the lighter version to him.

"Why were your husband and his friends pranking him in the first place?"

"Well my friend and James hated each other from the start even I didn't like him because he bullied and pranked people for fun. He and friends usually targeted my friend and publicly humiliated him," she continues to explain.

"Well, from what you told me, your friend must have gotten angry because they humiliated him and took out his anger on you. Did he apologize to you?"

"Yeah he did, but I didn't accept it because that was the last straw for me so I broke up our friendship," she tells him. "Now I wish I didn't." She put her head on her knees and she starts to tear up. "If I had forgiven him back then I could have changed his mind, but now he's gone."

"What happen to him?"

"I don't know the... uh... police found a large amount of blood and a... gun in an alley with a signs of struggle there and they both belonged to him so we all assumed he might be dead." She explains to him. "But I don't believe he's dead; he couldn't be taken down that easily."

"Did they find his body?"

"No, people thought his body was at a bottom of a lake or had been burned." She almost cried.

"Then there is hope for him."

'_Wait what?'_ She thought.

"If the body isn't found yet than there is hope," he comforts her.

"But he's been gone for a long time now and he would have come back by now," she argues.

"Didn't you say he was about to join a dangerous gang? Then maybe he's in hiding or something," Shun tells her. "Maybe when you broke ties with him, it affected him greatly and he realized what he was about to do. From what you told me, he cared for your friendship deeply and there is a good chance he's alive; you just have to hope he returns."

"That works in theory," she grumbles. "But I've been hoping he does since I found out he was missing and that's why I finished my training so I could stop those thugs."

"Don't give up hope yet," Shun says this with encouragement. "Did you join law enforcement or something?" Now she looks confused. "You know to stop the gang since you told me you finished training."

"Ahh …yeah I did," she finally answers back.

"Then once I finish my search I could help find your friend," Shun says.

"Search? Are you looking for someone?" She asks confused.

"Looks like your parents didn't tell you, but I'm sort of like a detective. I'm searching for a missing man. It might take a while to find him though, but once I find this person I'll help look for your friend." Shun tells her this.

Then she smiles at him. "Thanks for your generous offer Shun, but I have to sort this myself." She stands up and walks a few steps away from him before facing him again. "It was nice talking to you and thanks for listening."

"You're welcome and if you need anything let me know." He smiles and that made her heart throb. "Also I can teach you some moves on to how disarm someone."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Let's talk again soon; maybe tomorrow at 2."

Tomorrow? She has to take care of Harry all day tomorrow. "Ok, bye Shun." She walks away from him before disapparting back to the Potter Manor. What made her say yes to him? She could have said 'Sorry I have take care of my son' or 'I can't because I'm busy tomorrow', but she didn't. She's thinking this when she walks into the living room seeing James playing with Harry.

"Hey Lily, how was spending time with your parents?" James asks.

"Great," she answers him. "James, tomorrow I'm taking Harry with me to my parents. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure, I don't mind, after all you are taking time off from being an Auror," James answers before going back to playing with Harry.

Next day after James left to go work as at Auror headquarters, Lily brought Harry to see his grandparents for the first time.

"Lily what a surprise," her mum says at the door.

When she walks in she looked around. "Where's dad?"

"He went to help Shun paint the inside of his house; he just left a few minutes before you arrived."

"When do you think they will come back?"

"I'd say before lunch. Working men always have to eat," she answers.

As she predicted, Shun and her father came in with Shun's suitcases while she was playing with Harry; they both looked as if they hardly broke a sweat.

"That was faster than I expected, how much did you cover?" Iris asks.

"All of it," When he looks at her mum's shocked expression her dad laughs and pats Shun's back. "This young man here completely painted all the rooms on the first and second floor perfectly before I arrived and he polished the first and second floors as well. We just finished painting the basement."

"My word Shun, you must have woken up pretty early to paint that much."

"Well, I did have a lot of time on my hands so why not do it early, besides I still have jet lag and I'm trying to get used to the time zone." He says looking embarrassed.

"Shun this is our daughter, Lily and her son, Harry." She introduces her and her son.

"We already met, but not this little guy." Shun turns to Harry. Harry looks fondly at him and he giggled when Shun tickled his belly. "Cute baby."

"Thanks." She suddenly notices a large cut on his arm. "Are you alright?" She points to the cut on his arm.

"Yeah, yesterday I just cut myself on a sharp wire on the way back to the hotel," he explains briefly.

"Well, you better treat it while Richard brings your stuff up to your room." Her mum tells him.

"Thanks again for the invitation to stay, Mrs. Evans."

"Call me Iris."

After her dad finish unloading Shun's things, they all ate lunch together. While Lily feeds Harry, her dad was talking to Shun about buying the furniture through a catalog he got for him.

"It's going to cost a fortune to decorate your house," Richard discusses with Shun.

"I already brought some décor from Japan to decorate the walls," Shun tells him. "I just hired a team to fix the outside of my house yesterday and they are scheduled to come later this evening. I also bought a wooden bed set and a queen size mattress yesterday. I left them at the back of the house until the walls dry so I can set them up."

"Don't forget, you need to buy a kitchen and bathroom set as well," her mum reminds him.

"I know that's why I look at some catalogs yesterday and I called the store and ordered some to be delivered next week."

"My word Shun, you work fast."

"I think we should stop for today, we pretty much covered all the bases we need," her dad says before lying back on his chair.

"Shun, you can take a shower; it's upstairs, second door to your left."

"Thanks." He got up and walked out of the room.

"He works pretty fast for someone who just came here," Lily comments on her observation. '_No one could work that fast, not a normal person that is,'_she thought.

"I thought so too," her dad agrees with. "I told him that when he told me he finished the rooms in the first and second floor. He said he always plans ahead."

"Still it's strange that he works so fast. You don't think that he's a wizard?" She whispers the last part.

"I don't think so Lily; he may do things fast doesn't mean he is one. I would have noticed if he had a wand when I came in," her dad tells her. "Shun had empty pockets too small for a wand and he wasn't carrying one."

"I guess you're right dad," she says. "My god, I'm becoming paranoid like Moody."

"Shouldn't you be heading back, Lily? It's almost dark out," her mom says.

"Alright, tell Shun I had to go." She leaves the house with Harry and apparates to back to Potter Manor. When she went inside James was waiting for them in the living room.

"Hey Lily, how was Harry with your parents?" James asks grinning.

"He actually behaved without crying for once." She tells him about her day.

"It's too bad you have to take care of Harry, we really need you in the field," he tells her.

"Did Dumbledore tell you anything?"

"Yeah, he's calling a meeting; he said there might be another attack at Hogsmeade."

* * *

**Me**: Because of the teacher strike in Chicago, my winter break is cut short and I have to go back to school tomorrow so I'm updating this. Make sure you all review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me**: Thanks to you again Alethea27, for beta the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't anything involving the Harry Potter series**

**Claimer: I own my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

**Shadow Lion**

**Severus 5**

He knew that the Evans family were hiding something, but he didn't expect this.

After Lily left yesterday he went back to his hotel, but on the way he was attacked by a rival ninja. Lucky for him there was a weapon nearby and he killed him, but not before he got information from the guy. There are six escaped ninjas that are targeting him, but now there are only five. That rival ninja found out his identity, but he was stupid enough to not tell the others because he wanted to have the glory of killing him for himself. He only got a cut on his arm; thank goodness he was able to make up a good excuse for it.

In his hotel he calls to someone for the kitchen and bathroom sets as he told Richard, but it was only half true. He called some graduated ninjas who have businesses in London. When you graduate from The Forest's Shadow there is a system for graduates when they start their own lives. They use ninja credits. Credits are earned doing missions (like a credit card), and are used after graduated or retired ninjas have a business like such as selling house products. They're also good businesses too. He was able to use at least one-fourth of his ninja credits to buy the items he needs. He's had the catalogs with him since he arrived, not just house products, but weapons too. He called and arranged for them to be delivered to Spinner's End in a week. He also bought the bedroom set and mattress from them as well.

Before he used the shower he overheard the conversation Lily and her parents had. He was trained to listen closely even when they were whispering. After Lily left the house, he went to the bathroom, in shock at what he just heard. He took a shower to help him recollect his thoughts. Wizards? They're real! Sure he could have thought they were joking or something, but he picked up the seriousness of Lily's voice. _'__Wait! Does that mean Lily is a witch or something? She can do magic? This was what they were hiding,'_ he thought. _'__There really is magic in the world.'_

After he finished his shower he ate dinner with the Evans and once they were finished he told Iris he needed to talk to the team he hired to fix the outside of the house and would be back later. When he arrived at around nine o'clock, he stands in front of his house. "Alright guys, get out I know you're here." He calls them out. Then in a blink of an eye, four ninjas come out of the shadows. They were graduated ninjas who own a business fixing houses.

"Long time no see Shadow Lion." They all bow to him and he returns one as well.

"We better hurry, I'm staying in another house down the street and we don't want to attract attention," he tells them. After a few minutes the back and front of the house was fixed in silence. No loose boards on the front porch or the back porch and the walls were cleaned to perfection. You can really see a huge difference from before.

"Thanks guys," he tells them and brought out a cooler full of cold drinks and beer. "I have time to kill; do you want a drink?" They gladly took him up on his offer. They all talked about how business was going and what the job was like until he asked a certain question. "Has anything unusual happened in London?" He asks them. "I'm just curious."

"There have been some attacks over the years in some villages we heard." A retired, older ninja told him.

"I heard a group of people in dark clothing was doing it," another ninja tells him while lighting a cigar. "And it's not the ninja standard clothing; they were wearing a huge black cloak or something and they started attacking people. However these are only rumors."

"From what we heard they have powers to instantly set villages on fire. We already looked into it, but most of the villagers were dead and the cause was actually some unfortunate accidents from what we were told by the survivors," a ninja closer to Shun's age says.

"How many times has this happened?" He asks.

"We don't know for certain, but it's been happening for a long time now. There were even some attacks on innocent villagers that wasn't from any fire; it looked like a massive killing spree if you ask me," the one with the cigar tells him.

"Ignore him; he's just crazy in the head."

"Where has this been happening?" He asks them.

"There is no pattern, but they usually start in villages near Scotland and north of London," the older ninja tells him. "That's all we know and it's better not to get involved because they could have been just unfortunate accidents."

"It's good to see you again Shun, but we have to go. We're going to move the business to the South of Italy."

"Well good luck with that and take care." They are suddenly gone along with their equipment.

He returns to the Evans household, unpacks his clothes, but left his weapons and ninja gear under his bed and went to bed, thinking about the new information he'd gotten today.

First off, he found out magic exist such as wizards and witches. Second, Lily is a witch who must be some type of police. Third, from the conversation he had from Lily yesterday and the information he gotten today he connected the two. He comes up that there is a gang of wizards that have been attacking villages for who knows how long, lead by some evil head honcho. Lily trained to be some sort of police to stop them. _'__It's too hard to believe it,'_he thought.

If magic exists then there is a society of them, hiding from the world. _'__This is too much to process__,'_ he thought. This time he is way over his head. _ 'Just concentrate on the mission at hand for now and worry about that later.' _He went to sleep after that thought.

A week passed, and during the week he worked in the cafe until the house was finished. Once he finally move in, he decorated the walls with some picture and landscapes of Japan to give it a traditional aura even placing some bonsai trees near the windows. He hung three swords over his fireplace for display and shelves filled with books he'd brought with him and some books he had gotten from his neighbors as a gift. He has his own study next door to his bedroom. The first and second floors looked like a regular house, but many neighbors were surprised by the massive change. However in his basement, he kept all his weapons and ninja gear for training. He made the entire basement into a training room and rigged with hidden compartments that stored all his weapons.

He had received many gifts from friendly neighbors including the Evans family. They were all impressed by how nice the house was now instead of how it was before. He had gotten a recliner from the Evans, which was very nice. He had given his house key to the Evans in case he has to go to a 'business trip' for his case and needs someone to watch the house. Of course he has a lock on his basement door with its own key.

Now that this matter is done it's time for more important matters.

He got on his motorcycle and drove to London to investigate. He parks his motorcycle and walks around. His thoughts trail back to magic. If there really is a society filled with wizards and witches, where would they be? He has no clue what magic can do and no knowledge about it. As he is thinking this, he found himself in front of a familiar alley. Suddenly he sees himself running in to it, not physically, but he has a memory of it. Then he hears himself too.

_"Hey, leave her alone." He yelled at them with his wand ready. The three dark figures turned to him and he realized they were not Death Eaters.  
_  
Death Eater? What's a Death Eater? Wait he had a wand? Then he realizes he was watching himself and the incident that caused him to lose his memory. He was thinking his thoughts at that time.

_"Oh what's this someone trying to be a hero?" The rival ninja chuckled._

_"Leave, this is none of your business or you want to be beaten up."_

_All the three dark figures, rival ninjas, spoke in a foreign accent. He noticed they wore the same clothes, black clothes with weapons in their hands. Muggles, they're Muggles he realized._

Muggles? Is that a term use for people without magic? Then was he a wizard?

_"I'll take my chances." He heard himself said in a fighting pose. He won't waste his magic on Muggles._

_"You're going to regret this." Then suddenly he felt a sharp pain that push him back but he was still standing. The guy's fist came into contact with his stomach, how did this guy got here so fast?_

_"He's still standing after that, why aren't you special." He heard one of them said._

_"Oh yeah, how about this?" After the guy said this, he was kicked in the face. In the corner of his eye he saw the girl run away, great that's what he gets for trying to help._

_'__Aimi__,'_ he thought. _'__That was Aimi running away.'_

_"Wait the girl ran away." The other guy called._

_"What! You're going to pay for that kid." Then he punched him in the face._

_This is getting dangerous he was about to take out his wand and was about to cast a stunning spell but it got knocked out of his hand and onto the concrete floor. So he protected his face with his hands and was able to grab the guy's leg about to kick him again and he threw the guy into a dumpster. Soon the two other guys joined and started to beating him up badly to the ground, blood started to spill._

Suddenly he gets bump by a person that brought him back to reality. "Watch where you're standing; move." Then he apologizes to the guy and continues walking.

So that's how it happened. He must of lost consciousness during the beating and Aimi came and rescued him. One mystery solved and the next mystery was: He was a wizard, but what happened before that? Did he know spells? Then he realizes. The wand! He walks back into the alley and look around to look for his wand and then he noticed that he smelled a very faint trace of blood on the ground, his blood. After searching everywhere in the alley he found nothing. Nothing was here, no wand. Someone must have taken it or threw it away. Great now what is he supposed to do? He then walks out of the alley so many thought running around in his mind that almost made his head explode. _'__I need to rest; this is too much to take in.' _He thought as he stops to sit in a cafe.

He should continue his search for the missing person he was assigned and worry about his past later. He takes the envelope with the picture inside. He was tempted to open it and look, but it would go against his orders. Itsuki had told him about some clues about a girl with red hair and green eyes. He thought about Lily, but crosses her off since she is too suspicious to trust for now. Besides she's a witch and the person he is looking for might be a normal person, but he doesn't know for sure. He remembers that Itsuki told him the picture was taken in King's Cross. The train station is where he needs to start his search.

He drives to King's Road and parks near the train station. He walks around the station when he remembers Itsuki said they both went to a school called Hogwarts or something. He asks the people who work there if there was a train going to a place called Hogwarts, but they all look at him as if he lost his marbles and say there is no train that goes to a place that doesn't exist. Clearly something is up; since the school year starts at the beginning of September he would come back on the first and investigate.

He drives back to his house and packs his weapons and gear. Then he comes across something surprising; a box and inside is a ninja uniform, but it looks different from the standard ninja wear. He holds it out in front of him. The lining of the clothing is made of a special material. In the light it's gold, but in the dark it changes to black. His mask has a design that look like a helmet in a shape of a black lion with red eyes and no mane, just gold stripes on both sides. The lion looks like he is eating his head, but the bottom of his mask is like any ninja mask with a gold lining at the bottom opening, but the top half looks like a helmet.

There's a letter attach to it saying _'Shun, I hope this is to your liking. I hope this will define you as your own ninja, but remember our ways. I also give you some newly designed weapons that I personally made myself that could be something useful for you. I wish you luck.' _Looks as if Itsuki had hidden it in his luggage without him knowing. He examines his new ninja look closer. The shoulders have metal padding and the design makes it look as if he has claws. The forearms are attached to a weapon of some sort and when he uses it three steel blades come out from each arm. Sweet! The gloves have some metal where it meets the knuckles and he presses on the palm of his hand and four hooks shoot out of his knuckles about 15 meters away from him. This could be useful if his enemies try to run away. There are metal shin guards and knee padding in the suit. Itsuki knows that he specializes in kicking when doing hand-to-hand combat, so in a way he has protection for himself and a weapon on each leg. Then there are custom made combat boots attach to the suit where there is a hidden compartment for holding knives. At the bottom of the boots already has an ashiko on them: spiked claws for climbing trees. Looks as if Itsuki thought of everything.

Next he checks the weapons inside the box: a shield. Thinking it was worthless for a ninja he throws it over his back only to have it come back and hit him on the head, a boomerang shield. A set of listening devices and trackers emitting a silent frequency with a handheld device for him to follow in a 30-mile radius with the map coordinates. Nice, ninja tech.

Now with his weapons and clothes all pack up in his bag and his new ninja uniform under his clothes, he's ready. He tells the Evans he found himself a lead and may be away for a few months.

"Ok Shun, we'll watch the house for you and take care of yourself." Iris tells him as he hands her the key.

"Thanks Iris, I will. I got everything packed for it already."

Once it was the first of September, he locks the door and asks Richard for a ride into London. He drops him off there and he walks towards King's Cross. Then he changes into his ninja cloths in a nearby alley and blend into the shadows inside the train station. He hides in the shadows of a pillar when he saw something strange, a family carrying ...an owl? Curious, he listens in closely.

"Mummy, hurry up before we miss the train." A little girl about ten or eleven tells her mother.

"Don't worry you'll go to Hogwarts on time." Hogwarts! Yes, now he has to follow them. He follows them at platform nine close to platform ten.

He saw the mother points to a pillar between platforms nine and ten. Then the next thing he saw was the little girl running with her school things and her owl in to the pillar but there was no crash. The mother soon follows her daughter. He looks around and when no one was looking he follows them, swiftly goes into the pillar.

What shocks him the most after going through the pillar, was that seeing a train and a sign that said Platform 9 and 3/4. The train says the Hogwarts Express. This train will lead him to Hogwarts. Then he realizes, the missing person he was looking for is a wizard and Hogwarts is a school to learn magic. _'__Talk about a strange coincidence__,' _he thought as he jumps from shadow to shadow unnoticed until he climbs under the train.

Then the train made a sound and starts moving, exiting the station. Once the train was far enough from the station, he climbs in between two carriages and climbs onto the roof of one of the carriages. He tested his tracker before and now he is using it to see the coordinates he is in, he looks and sees he's already in Scotland but his handheld suddenly wasn't functioning properly. Maybe magic is interfering with the electronics. To prove his theory he places a listening device that worked before, on a window below him and tries to listen in on someone's conversation. It works but he hears static as they get closer to the school. Looks like he won't be using them until he gets out of Hogwarts.

Then he sees a tunnel ahead and decides it's time to get into the carriage. He enters in one of them unnoticed and is picking up some interesting conversation.

"My father told me the Dark Lord would be at Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire." The voice sounded older, sixteen or seventeen maybe.

"When are you being marked?" Another student asks.

"After the school year is over," The same student answered. "Thank Merlin too. I can't stand much more of this poor excuse for a school."

"I heard from my father that the Dark Lord had some business in Little Hangleton last year. I wonder what was the Dark Lord he was doing there?"

"Don't be an idiot; obviously he was killing those filthy Mudbloods for fun." Then he hears them laughing as if it was a joke.

Acquiring this new information he leaves the carriage and goes under the train again. He recollects his thoughts. So the head honcho of this killing group is called the Dark Lord and he is at Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire. Also note that he went to Little Hangleton on businesses unknown. He better look into it later.

Soon the train stop and he climbs out from under the train. He sees a huge castle that was too much for words; this is unbelievable. Then he notices the older students were using the carriages to Hogwarts while the children that must be new students are taking boats. He climbs on the bottom of the carriage that was about to leave. Once the carriages stopped he blends into the shadow of a student that was going inside.

The first thought that went in his mind was: _'__Whoa!' _He couldn't believe what he's seeing. There were many moving pictures and ghost floating around greeting the students. All the students are going to a large wall with our long tables. Then he sees some teachers sitting in front of four tables; the old man with a large white beard looks familiar to him.

Then the new students come in lead by an old woman. The old man welcomes all of them and starts some kind of ceremony. He sees an old hat... singing?

The hat starts talking about the four houses in the school and their qualities. Once it's done singing, they began to sort the new students. He notices one house in particular look like the bad sort of people. Once the Sorting (that's what it's called) was finished, food appeared on the table. He notices some of the older students were leaving so he decided to follow them.

Gryffindor house is located in a tower where the entrance was a painting of The Fat Lady and the password to get in is Dragon Horns. Hufflepuff is located in the kitchen and to get in is through the barrels; you need to find the right pattern and you get in. Ravenclaw house is located in another tower as well and to get there they have to climb a tight spiral staircase, but you have to answer a riddle posed by a bonze eagle doorknocker to get in. Slytherin house is located in the dungeons of Hogwarts and the entrance was through a wall.

Once he located all the houses he looks around Hogwarts. He counted seven floors, not including the towers, basement, and dungeon. He went inside all the four houses' common rooms to look at the founders' portraits. Afterwards he stops on the seventh floor and leans against wall to think. He needs to find someplace to rest, a room where he can be hidden, he thought. Then suddenly a door appeared behind him, he was at shock at first, but this is a magical school so he has to expect the unexpected. He walks in and closes the door and then the door vanishes without a trace. He observes the place; it was full of junk and forgotten items. _'__Well, might as well find something useful.'  
_  
He looks around to see if anything catches his eye. He saw brooms, books and boxes full of junk. He also found a cabinet that's empty but he didn't put anything inside. This is unknown territory he has to be careful of some of this stuff. Then something caught his eye, it looks like a tiara that has a blue sapphire oval shape and he swear he seen it before until realizing one of the founders wore this, Rowena Ravenclaw. _'__I can keep it as a souvenir,' _he thought this as he puts it into his bag with all his supplies. Now he needs a room to sleep and train in without anyone knowing and trying to get in.

Suddenly the room change with a bed and a large area for him to train. _'__Thanks__,'_ he thought to the room. Then he realizes he hadn't eaten since this morning and now he is hungry. _'__I wonder if the room provides food,__' _he thought. A tray of dinner suddenly appears before him. When he finished eating, a bathroom appears for him and once he's finished he goes to bed.

He wakes up as soon the sun rises. He eats an early breakfast to fill him most of the morning and walks out the room and into the shadows. Everyone is still asleep at this time and maybe if he goes to the headmaster's office, he could find a record of the missing person... _and maybe himself_, a small voice in the back of his mind says to him but he ignores it. _'__Argh, I should have looked for the Headmasters' office last night__,'_ he scolds himself. _'__Might as well find some information about this place,' _he thought as he sneaks into the library on the third floor, trying to find a book on Hogwarts in general. He comes across a large, heavy book called 'Hogwarts, A History' and starts reading it.

He found out 'Muggle technology cannot be used within the grounds of Hogwarts'. He must have read about 300 pages and it's barely the beginning of it. Looking at the index, he had all the information he needs. Once he put back the heavy book, he sneaks out of the library and start looking for the headmaster's office since it's almost time for breakfast.

He starts at the first floor and sees the stone gargoyle statue move and the same old man from last night is getting out, now it's his chance to sneak in. With the old man's back turn; he quickly goes in before it closes on him. Suddenly he found himself in a large circular room with many windows and many portraits. All the people in the portraits are still asleep so he does his quietest to search for information. He sees the hat from last night and a large red bird sleeping. _'__Ok, time to get to work.'_ He starts searching the drawers on dates about from three or four years ago. He does found a picture of a graduated class of 1978 and sees a familiar face, Lily Potter. _'__So she is a witch after all and apparently she was Head Girl of that year, whatever that is__,' _he thought.

So the person he's looking for could have gone missing before she graduated. Before he could look further he hears the statue move; someone is coming in. He put back everything where it was before and hides in the shadows of the room. The old man Dumbledore was still headmaster in her time so if he gets information from him, he would complete this mission with a snap. But there is something about him that he doesn't like and his instincts were telling him he should not trust him. Then he hears Dumbledore say "Expecto Patronum."

A figure of light appears out of his wand in a shape of a bird. Then he hears him say. "Meeting of the Order, tonight at 9 in Hogwarts." Then the bird flies off. Dumbledore left the room and so did he as he blends into his shadow with his back turned. He then went to a different shadow because he felt the old man might know his presence if he stays in his shadow too long. He places a tracker on his robes. They might not work in Hogwarts, but once he leaves the school, he'll know.

Once he was out of sight, he returns to the room on the seventh floor. When he comes in, he quickly writes down everything he's learned so far.

First off, magic exists as well as a society full of wizards and witches. He is in a school of magic where his missing man went to before that person disappeared.

Secondly, there is a war going on against people who are called Death Eaters, led by someone that calls himself the Dark Lord (or You-Know-Who as he hears in the hallways) who is attacking and killing innocent Muggles and Muggleborns. He is hiding at a place called Malfoy Manor at Wiltshire and last year went to Little Hangleton on business. Note: check the place out.

Thirdly, a group of wizards are taking them on and will be meeting tonight.

Finally, he found out he is a wizard himself and is in deep shit.

Once he finishes writing, he bends back his neck. _'__I can't do this alone__,'_ he thought. _'__I need some allies.' _He waits in the room until it was just before nine and walks out with most of his weapons. He hides in the shadows and he sees from a window some people appearing out of thin air and decides to follow them.

They all went into the staff room on the ground floor and sit down. He sees Lily and her husband walking hand in hand along with their friends come in as well. Once Dumbledore comes in and he hides below them in their shadows. But before he could hear the old man speaks, the same light from before, but in a different shape appears and says to them in a manly voice. "Attack on Crowford, come quickly." All the people spring into action and apparate outside of the Hogwarts grounds. Shun felt as if he was about to be left behind so he grabs the bottom of someone's foot and the next thing that happens everything goes black and he feels his ears popping.

The next thing he sees is that the town's on fire so he quickly leaves the person's shadow to try to help the people. Swiftly, he enter the houses that were on fire and finds people who are barely alive and takes them to safety; a little girl and her mother were conscious and saw him enter. "Please help my little girl," the mother says desperately.

"Don't worry because I'm taking you both." He takes hold of them and leaves the house uninjured, but the mother and daughter are coughing when they get outside.

"Who are you, mister?" The little girl asks him innocently.

He hesitates for a second. "My name is Shadow Lion, a friend from the shadows." He swiftly jumps into the next house and rescues the survivors. Then he hears some attacks and sees three dark figures in skull like masks attacking some of the wizards he saw before. In a flash he appears between the two groups and attack the Death Eaters. Death Eater number one tries to attack him, but he cut his wand in half with his sword before he could cast his spell. He looks shocked for a moment and that gives Shun time to knock him down and throw him at the other two Death Eaters. Acting quickly he disarm the other two and ties all three of them up. He turns to the shock group of wizards that was just attacking them and he couldn't resist saying: "You're welcome."

Then he quickly went into another house and found a few survivors and takes them out. As he gets out he sees a large group of Death Eaters setting the place on fire. Acting on instinct he jumps into the center of them and starts attacking. He quickly takes his sword and slashes one of them from behind and throws his body at another death Eater that's about to attack him. He jumps far away from them and uses his blowgun, shooting darts filled with a sleeping poison that makes them instantly unconscious and hits every one of them. Another group of Death Eaters sees what's happened and one of them orders a retreat, but not before Shun places a tracker on one of them. He slashes a piece of cloth from one of them as they disapparated on the spot. Just before they disapparate he notices one of them has eyes full of uncertainty.

Then he turns his attention back to the burning houses, quickly and swiftly rescuing most of the town by making shadow clones of himself. Most suffer minor injuries while some suffer third degree burns and others were barely alive. However the houses are still blazing with fire.

"My baby! Please someone save my baby!" A woman screams for help in front of her house after he return his clones back to his person. One of the wizards he recognizes as Lily's husband tries to help by keeping her from running back into the burning house. Shun leapt into the house fast, found the baby in his crib and got him out by dodging the flames and jumping out a window. He landed in front of the woman. "Here's your baby," he says to her, handing her baby to her then he leapt backwards on top of the house. The next thing he hears was:

"STUPFEY!" Then he dodges beams of light by the wizards. Suddenly he had the urge to roar at the sky. _'__To add dramatic effect__,' _he thought with a grin. "ROAR!" He throws down a smoke bomb and disappears from the spot to follow the Death Eaters. He smells the cloth he got from one of them. They're near; the scent points to the north of the town where the forest is. He takes out his handheld tracker and it was pointing north about thirty miles from here.

He climbs up the tree and jumps from branch to branch until he sees the Death Eaters milling about and discussing what had just happened. Sixteen in all.

"What was that back there?" A grunt voice asks.

"I don't know, but it looked like a wild beast the way it attacked us. Did you see what happened to the others? They fell straight to the ground before they could attack that beast." A cowardly voice relates.

"Do you think it was a werewolf?"

He silently chuckles at the fact that they thought he was a werewolf.

"No, most of the werewolves have sided with the Dark Lord." A female voice joins in.

"Speaking of the Dark Lord; how do we tell him that most of us were captured?'

"Oh, we're going to be Crucio'd for sure!" Somebody wailed

"Oh, I think I'll take care of you before your Dark Lord can," he says joining their conversation and scaring the Death Eaters. He quickly throws a smoke bomb and the smoke covers him as he kicks and punches them and knocks most of them unconscious. He also throws two disks and was able to electrocute four of them. When the smoke clears he jumps back into the trees and only one is left standing; the one with the tracker on him and uncertainty in his eyes.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The young man yells in a panic.

Shun decides that he is going to get information from him and mess with his mind a bit.

"I'm someone who likes to blend with the shadows." Then he suddenly jumps from where he was to make him more paranoid. "And I want to know what makes you Death Eaters tick."

"Lumos." The man shot a beam of light to where he was so he moves again ruffling the leaves of the tree before he leaves the branch, causing the man to cast more beams of light out of his wand. "What do you want from me?"

"You know why I like to blend into the shadows?" He pauses to add suspense. "Because I like to hunt for my prey before I kill them, so tell me what's your name?" He starts laughing like a madman.

"Why do... do you want to know my name?" He stutters.

"Because like to know my victims' names before I kill them." That should scare him more.

"P-please s-spare m-me." He stutters even more. "W-what d-did I ever do to d-deserve this?"

'_He had to nerve to say that__,' _he thought angrily.

"Why? Because you tried to kill innocent people. That's why." He yells at him angrily. "What gives you the right to join your Dark Lord and kill those people?" Then he throws a ninja star, knocking his mask off. He looks like one of wizards with Lily, but younger.

"You look like one of those wizards I saw before; is that your brother?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me why. You choose to help the Dark Lord killing innocent people instead of helping your brother?"

"I didn't have a choice." He yells desperately, trying to shoot him. He might have touched a nerve. "I never wanted to join him the first place, but what choice do I have? People, even my brother, expect Slytherins to become Death Eaters and I didn't belong anywhere else. I just want this war to end."

Then he feels pity for the young man, he had a bright future but threw it away to join the Dark Lord. Maybe this man could be an ally.

"Tell me your name."

"R-Regulus B-Black." He responds with a stutter.

"Do you want this war to end?" No response. "I said 'DO YOU WANT THIS WAR TO END'?"

"Yes! But I don't know how." He cries. "I didn't... I didn't mean to kill all those people, but... but the Dark Lord will kill me if I didn't since I was marked." This is new information.

"How does he mark you as a Death Eater?" He asks him.

"We have a mark on our left arms that proves our loyalty to him." As he says this he shows Shun his left arm and the tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.

"You know, I'm going to let you live." Regulus looks relieved. "You might be useful to help put an end to this war. We'll meet again but before I go." Then he jumps him from behind, knocking him to the ground. "Tell the Dark Lord there is a new player in town and he is excited to meet him very soon." He laughs hysterically as he inflicts injures on the young man.

"Are you crazy? You can't defeat the Dark Lord." He struggles on the ground with his face on the grass. "He's made himself immortal."

Immortal? He suddenly notices some of the Death Eater were coming around so he knock Regulus unconscious as he tries to get up at the same time one of the Death Eaters sees him do it, making it look like Regulus was fighting with him the whole time while they were unconscious. But just to be safe, before he leaves he tells them: "I'll be back to finish what I started with you, but your friend put up quite a fight."

Then he quickly runs back to the village, but not without his two disks he used before. Lucky for him, Dumbledore was still there talking to the villagers. He notices the fires were all out and all the villagers looked relieved to see their loved ones safe and sound. It looks like they were about to leave so he quickly blends into his shadow and grab the bottom part of somebody's shoe. He feels the same sensation as before and the next thing he knows, he's back at Hogwarts. Letting go of his shadow quickly, he quietly sneaks to the seventh floor as the wizards gather in the staff room. He went back to the room and the door appears in front of him again. He walks in and the door disappears. Then he falls into bed feeling exhausted from the night he had.

* * *

**Me**: I decided that I would try to update every one or two weeks, depending. Hope you like the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****I don't anything involving the Harry Potter series**

**Claimer: I own my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

**Shadow Lion**

**Lily 6**

She didn't know what to think about what had happened that night.

A dark figure disappearing after he saved a baby and many people of the town. Once he disappeared in a puff of smoke, all the wizards put out all the fires while Dumbledore talked to the people who were rescued by the mysterious, dark figure. Once everything was settled the Order of the Phoenix went back to Hogwarts to discuss what happened.

"Whoever that guy is; he's dangerous. We have to arrest him." Sirius told the Order.

"But he did save most of the villagers, Sirius." Remus argued.

"I agree with you, Black, you can't be too careful in war." Moody agreed with him.

"Whoever this person is he saved lives and knocked down about 7 Death Eaters at once," Dumbledore stated that as a fact. "With him in our side we might have an advantage over Voldemort."

"But still," Sirius began.

"You're just mad you didn't knock down those Death Eaters yourself, Padfoot." James teased him.

"Am not," he whined.

"Did you get information on whom this person was, Albus?" McGonagall asked him.

"Not much, but a little girl told me he's called Shadow Lion and that he is a friend from the shadows from what the little girl and her mother said to me."

Then James and Sirius snorted. "What kind of name is that? That is a mockery of Gryffindor itself."

"Yeah lions are never dark."

"James, Sirius," Lily scolded them. It's hard to believe that they still have those arrogant attitudes even at times like this.

"Besides the name, we can't rule out he works for Voldemort yet, but if we ever come across this person we have to persuade him to join us in the fight against Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore explained. "We're not going to give this information to the press." There was a murmur of agreement.

Next morning the _**Daily Prophet**_ came. In the front page was a moving picture of the same dark figure roaring in the sky before disappearing in a valley of smoke.

**Mysterious Dark Figure Saves Town?**

**By Rita Skeeter**

**A Death Eater attack just happened at Crowford when this mysterious figure came and took down seven Death Eaters. Before that he was rescuing the villagers trapped in their burning homes. Aurors witnessed that this dark figure cut up a Death Eater from behind and witnesses report that three Death Eaters were knocked out before they could move. Many Death Eaters even looked scared at the sight of him and retreated. Afterwards he rescued most of the villagers of the town.**

"**He saved my baby's life." A woman from the village, Amy Goodmen was quoted.**

**Aurors report that they thought he was a Death Eater and try to stun him after he had given the baby back to his mother. Then he roared and vanished in a puff of smoke. However we don't know who he is yet. This reporter wonders if he is really human and not a beast. Or that he is the newest Dark Lord and is taking on You-Know-Who for the title. Find out in the next issue.**

**Look for names of captured Death Eaters, see pg. 3**

**Look for interviews of villager saved, see pg. 4**

Lily wonders how many people believe that Shadow Lion is the next Dark Lord. If he were he wouldn't have saved so many lives that time.

Months passed and during those months Shadow Lion appeared at the attacks after the Order arrived. More Death Eaters were captured or knocked out by him. The _**Daily Prophet**_ soon called him a hero for saving the lives of the innocent and capturing Death Eaters for the Aurors which made James and Sirius upset because they weren't get any action. Soon they were starting to detest the guy after Shadow Lion mocked the two of them by saying, "What poor excuses for wizards. Focus more on saving lives than playing heroes." He then disappeared again on the spot.

However the Auror department was calling Shadow Lion a menace to society so they issued an arrest warrant for him. Their stated goal was, "Whoever this Shadow Lion is we're going to unmask him no matter what."

It's like he appeared out of thin air as they arrived at the attacks. He handled them quickly while saving the innocent and then he disappeared again. But sooner or later You-Know-Who will take some action for it. Even Dumbledore wants him to join more than ever. _'I wonder how he gets to where the attacks are so quickly,'_ Lily thought.

It was almost Christmas when she visited her parents again. Apparently there was a Death Eater attack a few days before Christmas, but Shadow Lion got to them before the Order did for the first time. Luckily no one was hurt and no fires this time. Since that attack she visited her parents almost every day. She asked her mum if Shun was alright, but her mum told her Shun was on a business trip for months now. Shun unexpectedly came back and greeted them, "Hey Lily, how've you been?" Shun asked cheerfully.

"Great actually," she answered. "How's your investigation going?" From the sudden disappointed look on his face she gathered it was not going too well.

"I've got a lead, but there were many bumps on the road. It took a lot more time than expected." He answered miserably, but his expression changed. "But it's the holidays and I need a break from the investigation for a while."

"Shun, how about joining us for Christmas dinner?" Her mum asked him. "After all you shouldn't be alone on Christmas and Lily is coming with her family, right?"

"Of course, Mum."

"I'll be honored to come to your Christmas dinner, Iris." He bowed to her. He told her he had to unpack and left.

"Mum, please don't tell me you invited Petunia and her family to come too?" She asked her mum.

"Of course I did and I made her promise to behave since we are having company." She was referring to Shun.

"I hope she does."

Now it's Christmas Eve and she's nervous. The first time James and Vernon met was a complete disaster. James complained about the dinner but, he promised he'll try to be on his best behavior.

They enter the Evans household with little Harry in her arms. She prays to Merlin all goes well tonight. The first thing she sees is a walrus brother-in-law, Vernon, her sister, Petunia, and her nephew, Dudley.

"Petunia." She greets her sister.

"Lily." She addresses her the same way.

"Vernon." Her husband greets him with dislike.

"James." He grunts back.

They could feel the tension in the living room has become really thick until Iris calls them for dinner.

"Ok, everyone dinner is ready." Her mum calls from the kitchen.

They all sit around the table with one chair still empty. All the food was set up on the table. Two high chairs placed on both sides of the table.

"Well what we waiting for? Let's eat." Vernon states impatiently.

"We have to wait for our new neighbor Vernon; he isn't here yet." Her mum tells him.

"New neighbor? You didn't mention anything about a new neighbor," Petunia says to their mum. Right on cue, the doorbell rings and her dad opens the door letting Shun in carrying a plate of pastries.

"Hey, sorry if I kept you all waiting." He walks in, taking his coat off and hanging it on the rack. "These just came out of the oven." Then he lays the pastries on the table.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Petunia asks him curiously.

"You must be Petunia," He bows to her. "My name is Shun Hyou and I just moved here a couple months ago. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you." She praises his politeness. He sits down with them, next to her. "Now we eat."

They all ate what was on the table and during that time Vernon makes a conversation to Shun.

"So Mr. Hyou," Vernon looks suspicious. "What do you work as?"

"You can call me Shun and to answer your question I'm sort of like a detective."

"A detective? Are you really? You don't look like those types of people." Petunia joins the conversation. She's always so nosy. "What are you working on?"

"Well, I'm working on finding a missing man and I have a lead." Shun states casually. "So Vernon, what do you work as?"

"I own the company called Grunnings, a drill manufacturer." Vernon says this with pride in his voice.

"That sounds really promising. I think I have heard about your company back in Japan and if you like I could contact Takahashi Corporation. I used to work for them and maybe you might be able to make a deal with them."

"You have connections with Takahashi Corporation?" Vernon asks him with a shocked expression. "I heard it's one of Japan's most successful medical companies, but wait how did you have connections with them? Are you not a detective?"

"Well I may not be working for them anymore but I know the owner personally who is practically like a father to me." Shun continue to eat calmly.

"You're pulling my leg." Vernon exclaims. "I heard he's very reserved to the public and his workers."

"No I'm serious. We're very close and I'm still in good terms with him. I could a send a good word about your company since the last time I talked to him he was interested in an overseas partnership with other companies, but first I would have to see your company personally before doing so," Shun explains to him after taking a bite of his food. "If you'll allow me to, that is."

"Let me think about it and I'll get back to you." Vernon smirks. He looks like he just won the lottery.

"So where did you move into?" James suddenly joins the conversation. Maybe he's trying to change the subject.

"That house down on Spinner's End." Petunia chokes while drinking her water.

"That dratted place! Why would you move into that dump?"

"Petunia," her mum scolds her.

"It's alright, Iris I can admit it was a dump when I moved in but I fixed it up and if you like I can take you there and show you," he offers.

She looks hesitant for a moment about going to that house that once belongs to the drunken bum, Tobias Snape. "Alright, I accept." Clearly she is curious about Shun.

"I would like to see it too; is that alright with you?" James asks him. It looks as if he's curious about him too.

"Sure you can; we can go later."

They continue eating together until Petunia starts talking. "You know Shun that house once belong to a drunken bum."

_'Is she really going to bring Sev up?'_ Lily thought.

"I heard," was his only response.

"Lily use to have a friend who was the son of that drunk."

_'Why is she bringing that up now? Everything was starting to look good.'_

"Really? I know it's none of my business but what happened to that family?" He asks curiously.

"Well, the son died first, no one knew what happened to him. Then his mother followed and his father soon joined them. Good riddance, I say."

"Petunia enough," her mum warns her. Good thing too because she was about to cry any second about Sev.

"Hmm, Shun these pastries taste good, what are they called?" Her dad asks him, trying to distract everyone.

"They're moon cakes. They are supposes to be eaten on Chinese New Year, but I thought you want to try some."

Vernon tries one. "These aren't half bad," her brother-in-law says with delight and takes another.

"Thanks, I made them myself." Then he turns to her son, Harry and starts playing with him until everyone finish their meals. Harry seems to enjoy playing with Shun a lot.

Once they all finished their meal, Shun took them to his house. He shows them the living room that has a couch and a recliner in front of the fireplace. Pictures of Japan are hung on the wall and three swords above the fireplace.

"Are those real?" James asks him, pointing to the swords.

"Yes, I sometimes use them to slice watermelons," he answers jokingly.

"I must say, you've really improved this house since the last time I saw it." Petunia compliments Shun while holding her son. Then she examines his vases. "You really have good taste in decor."

"Yes, these are Ming vases; they're very valuable and very priceless."

Dudley suddenly grabs one of his Ming vases with his chubby hands, knocking it and causing the three vases to fall in a domino effect. They were about to crash, but in a swift motion, Shun quickly grabs two of his vases on his back and saves his third vase by throwing one of the couch cushions on to the floor with his feet before it lands.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Petunia apologizes. "I'm sure Dudley didn't mean it, did you Dudley?"

"Are you alright?" Lily asks Shun.

"Don't worry Lily; can you help me get up?" He passes one of his vases to her while he tries to get up.

"That was a nice save. How did you do that?" Her husband looks amazed by what just happened.

"I've got some moves," Shun simply states as he puts back one of his vases.

"This has been a pleasant visit, but we must be going; it's a long drive back to Surrey." Vernon says this as he shakes Shun's hand and giving him his office number. "Give me a call when you decide to stop by my company to continue our discussion of earlier."

Shun nods his head. "Well it was nice meeting you and have a good night." Vernon and her sister along with Dudley leave the house.

"We better be heading back too." James says to him as he put on his coat.

"Right because Harry here has to go to sleep so Santa can bring him presents, right buddy?" Harry nods his head as if he understands him.

"Speaking of presents I got you one, Shun." She hands him a nicely wrapped box before leaving.

"Really? You shouldn't have. I'll open it tomorrow."

"Ok, bye Shun." She waves at him and after she walked out of sight, she along with James and Harry, disapparate from a hidden spot and appear in front of Potter Manor.

"So what do you think of Shun?" She asks James after she puts Harry to sleep.

"He seems alright." That's his only response; he's hiding something.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I just... I just feel like he's hiding something and I don't trust him," he tells her. "So stay away from him."

"Why should I, James? I'm a grown woman; I think I can tell what kind of person he is," she yells at him, her anger rising.

"Oh? What about Snape? You were friends with him and the next thing you knew he was going to join You-Know-Who," he yells back.

_'Why is he bringing that up_?_'_ Lily wonders. "Why are you bringing Sev up? I thought we were talking about Shun."

"I just don't like your taste in friends," he blurts out.

"Excuse me! I'll have you know I also became friends with Alice and Frank. What's wrong with them?" How dare he says that to her.

"I didn't mean it like that Lily; I just mean your guy friends." James tries to calm her down.

"Don't try to change the subject James! Why are you bringing Sev up again? I thought you were over that," she yells at him.

"There's that name again, Sev. Why do you call him that? I'm fed up that you're still thinking about him; you even have his wand with you as a reminder. He's dead, Lily dead and gone. Even if he were still alive he was going to be a Death Eaters. People don't change. You should just throw that wand away because he's not coming back," he rants out.

She didn't know that keeping Sev's wand was such a big deal to him, but she's too angry to care. "If that's what you think James then you're sleeping on the couch tonight! I don't want to speak to you until you apologize." She leaves James alone in the room.

"Apologize for what Lily? Lily!" He calls her, but she ignores him.

How dare he says that to her. Sev may be gone, but he should respect the dead. She went to sleep trying to forget about tonight.

* * *

**Me**: It's not much of a chapter but this story is still a work in progress. A little spoiler alert for you guys, the Dursley's will make another appearance in later chapters and you can expect more unexpected surprises will come too. Hope you like it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't anything involving the Harry Potter series**

**Claimer: I own my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

**Shadow Lion**

**Severus 7**

Even when he takes a break he still has to work.

Those past months were brutal for him. After he made his first appearance, the wizards he was trying to help keep shooting at him every time he showed up. _'__What's the deal?'_ He thought angrily at them.

He spent most of the days at Hogwarts in the Library, early morning. He researched some spells and curses to avoid which is mostly all of them. He had been reading more about the laws they have and other stuff. He even read some of the books in the forbidden section with ease during the day. He spent his afternoons training in the room on the seventh floor and sharpening his weapons. There were a few times when he tried to cast wandless spells, but no such luck.

He soon met up with Regulus again during an attack thanks to his tracker on him and his scent. He was able to convince him to become his secret ally. He told him about the Dark Lord and how powerful he is. He also told him he delivered his message to the Dark Lord and he Crucio'd him for it.

"He also told me he's anxious to meet you too."

"Tell me how did he become immortal?" He asked him seriously.

"He made horcruxes; he put part of his soul in some objects to make him immortal and I don't know how many he made," he told him. "But I know where one is."

"Why didn't you take it if you knew?"

"I was going to, but I got cold feet and I'm not sure if Kreacher, my house elf, knows how to destroy it."

"Take me there."

"Are you crazy? He made defenses that are nearly impossible to get by."

"How did you get in the first time?"

"Kreacher took me there with his elfin magic."

"Tell your elf to take me there so I can get it."

"I'm going with you then; you have to go to 12 Grimmauld Place to meet him and I know where it is. When and where should we meet?"

"Outside of Grimmauld Place in London, at midnight on Christmas Eve." Regulus told him. "That's when all the Blacks go on vacation outside the country."

"Can you modify your memories so that you don't remember we had this conversation, but can remember it later?"

"Yes, but why?"

"It's to cover suspicion in your group; you told me the Dark Lord can tell who lies," he explained to him. "I've got to go; I'll research on these horcruxes you speak of."

"Before you go can you answer this question?" He asked. "Are you really a wizard? I'm curious."

As in their first encounter, he hid in the shadows so Regulus can't see him. Shun ignores Regulus' question and instead says, "Just don't forget to modify you memories." He didn't answer, then he left him there with all the knocked out Death Eaters.

The next day, he tried to find the books about horcruxes in the library and even looked in the forbidden section, but couldn't find anything. _'__Maybe they were removed__,'_ he thought. He'd need to make another trip to the headmaster's office.

He went to the headmaster's office with ease. He has been doing it to a lot to find information on his missing man, but no such luck since there were hundreds of students at the time Lily attended and there were some close calls when the people in the portraits started to wake up. Once he was inside he looked for books and skimmed through the pages to see if the word 'horcrux' popped out. He found a book called _Secrets of the Darkest Art_s; he skimmed through the pages and found the word '_Horcrux_'.

He read through the pages. He read about the process of how to split one's soul and to do it you have to commit murder. He had killed many before, but he never murdered anyone. However, when he kills it is an act of justice and survival; the concept of murder is to kill illegally. He once asked Itsuki what's the difference between killing and murder in the ninja way. Itsuki told him, "We kill for survival and justice, but murder is something that is unforgivable to do."

He read more in the book; it was horrible and too much for words. However, this book is saying the soul will be immortal not the body. '_So You-Know-Who's body can be damaged__,'_ he thought, _'__an advantage against him.'_ If he destroys one horcrux, part of his soul is killed. He read more; there is a process on how it can be reverse and its remorse? He's not sure if You-Know-Who ever felt that emotion at all. Finally he read how to destroy it, with basilisk venom, Fiendfyre curse, and the killing curse. _'__Where I am supposed to find basilisk venom__,__'_ he thought to himself. _'So it's either __Fiendfyre or the killing curse are the only options to destroy it.'_

He read more until he was finished. "That's all?" He whispered to himself. "Is there no way to find one or identify it?" But there are side effects to it. Having the information he needed he waited in the shadows until Dumbledore walked back in, then he left quickly and back to the room on the seventh floor.

He continued to follow the Order members through their shadows as fight the Death Eaters. He captured more than half of them on each attack, while saving the lives of the innocent; he wasn't even breaking a sweat and not even using his ninja abilities or what his clan called it, ninpo. _'If this is what Lord Voldemort has to offer then I don't have to use my power,' _he estimated he'd captured more than fifty Death Eaters. That must have put a small dent on Lord Voldemort's army.

On Halloween morning he realized then that since Voldemort is a wizard, he must have attended Hogwarts. The problem is when did he attend and what name did he go by at that time? He seriously doubts that the teachers called him Lord Voldemort. He influenced a lot of Slytherins to join him so he must have been in the Slytherin house and since he's a powerful wizard, he must have gotten an award or something for his magic and excellence.

That morning he went to the trophy room, nobody was there most of the time except when students are punished. _'__Let's see Voldemort has been active for about two or three decades and who knows how old he is now?'_ He thought. He must be at least fifty years old. Shun started looking at trophies dated in the 1920s, 1930s and 1940s and he stumbled upon a gold shield in a corner cabinet. T. M. Riddle won an award for special service to the school.

What bothered him about it was that it didn't give the information on how he gotten that award like the other awards did. He also found Riddle's name on an old medal for Magical Merits and on a list of Head Boys. Upon seeing that list he notices that after Riddle, there were no Slytherin Head Boys and there were about twenty or thirty Head Boys after him, but before his name there were a few Slytherins that had been Head Boys. _'__Ok, let's not jump to conclusions yet,__'_ he thought. _'__Find some hard evidence to back it up.'_

Then he went back to the Room of Requirements (he finally found out the name of the room when he overheard it from one of the elves in the kitchen when he went to get a snack) to rest. That night there was an attack again and as usual he handled the situation until two wizards, one he recognized as Lily's husband and the other as Regulus' brother tried to help out but they ended up messing thing up for him. They were busy fighting Death Eaters instead of saving the screaming people inside the burning houses. They were also losing badly so he had to help them out. Once he did he told them, "What poor excuses for wizards you are. You should focus more on saving lives than playing hero." Then he threw his smoke bomb and blend in to one of their shadows once everything was finished.

In December he found out most of students are going back home for the holidays.

When the students were boarding the train he climbed under the train and went back to King's Cross. It took a while to run from there to Spinner's End, because he was ambushed by two rival ninjas, but he was able to kill them and throw their bodies in the bottom of the river. By the time he got there, he saw a few Death Eaters had apparated into town. _'__Don't these guys ever take a break,'_ he thought.

Lucky for him they were all gathered in one place so it took no time to knock them out. The Order arrived just as he was tying all the Death Eaters together to a lamppost with their wands on their feet. He blended into the shadows as always just before they started casting spells at him. Thankfully his house was far from where the wizards were and he was able to rest in peace for a few days, but for some reason once he got Spinner's End he felt anxious and wary to go into his house for some reason, which is kind of odd.

Now it's almost midnight on Christmas Eve. He put the gift Lily gave him just a few minutes ago on his night table. He don on his Shadow Lion outfit under his regular clothes and his weapons with him. He is also bringing some water and a granola bar in case he gets hungry. He drives to Grimmauld Place in London but park a few blocks away; he notices there was number 11 and number 13 but no number 12. _'Not surprising, it has to do with magic,'_ he thought. He realizes he gotten here early so he changes to his Shadow Lion outfit in the shadows so no one can see him changing. He waits for a few minutes after midnight when Regulus finally shows himself by appearing out of nowhere.

"You're late." Regulus jumps out of surprise.

"Don't do that, I swear just come out and show yourself." He does and he sees Regulus looking at him since it's the first time he actually sees what you look like.

"I was wondering what you look like up close and I finally found out."

"So where is the number 12? I don't see it." He asks, getting very impatient.

"Alright just hold onto me and you'll see." He grasps his shoulder and suddenly before him number 12 appears. "Let's go... what should I call you?"

"Shadow Lion." Then Regulus looks at him and tries to hold his laugh.

"Really? I bet my brother would laugh at that kind of name, saying lions are never dark."

"Can we just get in?" He says this impatiently. They finally walk in. "Where is your family right now? I thought they would be staying for the holidays." He asks, trying to cover his amazement of the interior of the house.

"They went outside the country this year to celebrate, I stayed behind because they are usually boring and I wanted to be alone for the holidays." Then Regulus turns to him. "What about you? Don't you have a family to go to?" That caught him off guard.

"My family is far, far away from here." He says this thinking about Itsuki and Aimi.

'Oh." Getting the hint, he then calls Kreacher. An ugly elf appears before him, wearing dirty rags that look worn out.

"Kreacher is here Master Regulus, he is here to serve." The elf eyes him suspiciously and looks angry. "Kreacher know who you are; you're that dark figure that captured the Death Eaters and injured Master Regulus and you will pay."

"Kreacher do not harm him; he is a guest," Regulus warns him. "He is here to help me. Don't tell anyone about this."

"Understood," the elf replied still eyeing Shun suspiciously.

"Kreacher, you have to take us back to the Horcrux cave to get the locket."

"As you wish, Master Regulus."

"Before we go we'll need to replace the locket with a false one when we take it," he says.

"I already have a fake locket to replace it." Regulus shows him the locket.

"I've been researching horcruxes and they can be only be destroyed by basilisk venom, Fiendfyre, or the killing curse, so whatever happens you have to be alive to destroy it," he tells him.

"Alright, but I'll warn you now we are going to apparate directly to where the locket is hidden, but its contained in a potion that can only be gotten rid of by drinking it. If you drink the potion you'll have nightmarish delusions, stomach pains, and become very dehydrated," Regulus explains to him. "I did drink the potion once before and I would have died if Kreacher hadn't rescued me in time."

"I understand." He had read about the inferi at Hogwarts.

"Kreacher, take us now," Regulus ordered. They both grab onto Kreacher and once again Shun feels the same sensation he did the first time. He suddenly found himself on an island inside a cave and they are surrounded by water. There is the basin filled with the emerald green potion Regulus had talked about earlier. Regulus stands next to him in front of the basin. "So who is going to drink the potion?" He asks him.

Without telling him, he lifts up his mask slightly above his lips so he does not fully reveal his face, drinking the potion while Regulus looks on speechless. "You already took the trouble of getting me here so make sure I drink all of it." He continues drinking the potion and sees The Forest's Shadow going into flames. The more he drinks the potion, the more pain he feels and the worst the illusions get. _'__But these aren't real__,'_ he thought strongly. _'__Bear with the pain.'_ He couldn't drink anymore of it after a few cupfuls and Regulus starts forcing him to drink it as well as Kreacher until he collapses in pain.

He also starts seeing Aimi moments before the explosion and seeing her dead in front of him, covered in blood and parts of her body scattered over the floor after the explosion. _'Suck it up and stay strong; you've faced terrible things in your life before and these are nothing compared to them,'_ he keeps thinking to himself in his mind. Then he feels that he stopped drinking the potion. He feels so thirsty right now and he almost tries to get some water from the lake but doesn't because he had thought ahead and brought something to drink. Regulus stands before him.

"Did you... get the... Horcrux?" He pants out after he finishes drinking his bottled water.

Regulus helps him up and shows him the real locket. "I already replaced it with the fake one. Are you alright?"

"Let's get out of here."

"Kreacher," Regulus calls the elf and they grab hold of him by his shoulder and quickly they're back in the living room at 12 Grimmauld Place. He feels like he's about to throw up now but doesn't and collapses on the chair panting.

Regulus looks at him in astonishment. "Kreacher bring some Calming Draughts for him."

He hears the elf leave and come back with some vials in his hand, giving them to Regulus

"Here smell this." He opens one of the vials and motions for Shun to partially raise his mask.

He raises his mask enough to take a sniff of it. He doesn't know what it is, but he calm down. He pulls down his mask again.

"Thank you." Regulus still has his eyes on him. "What?"

"Who or what are you? I don't know if you're a wizard. I definitely know you're not a Muggle after you drank that potion and didn't go insane," he tells him. "Exactly what are you here for?"

_'Should I trust him?'_ He thought. _'__Well, he could have left me in the cave, but didn't.'_ "First off, you could have left me back in the cave, but didn't. Why?" He asks him.

"Well... I don't know really... I trust your words and something about you feels... somewhat familiar but honestly you remind me of a friend who was like a brother to me," he answers. "Now you answer my question."

'_There wasn't anything false on what he said; he's trustworthy enough_,' he thought. "I came here to find someone who's been missing for a few years," he tells him. "I was given a mission to find him and find out who he is."

"Ok," Regulus clearly sees he shouldn't press on. "But are you a wizard?"

He pauses for a moment. "I don't know exactly."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

There was moment of silence between the two until he takes the locket out of Regulus's hand.

"Hey." He ignores him as he examines the locket. He could have sworn that he just felt a heartbeat in this locket in his hands.

"This is Salazar Slytherin's locket." He says to him.

"How do you know that?"

"I was spying on Hogwarts and saw the portraits of the founders. Salazar was wearing this," he tells him. _'__If Voldemort made this into a horcrux then chances are he made other relics of the founder into horcruxes too,'_ He starts to thinks. Suddenly he remembers, _'__Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem!' _

"Regulus, do you know if your Dark Lord made more than one horcrux?"

"It's possible," he says this with uncertainty.

"Then I found another of his horcruxes." That caused Regulus to jump out of his seat.

"Really? How?" He asks him.

"I found it at Hogwarts in the Room of Requirements. Right now it's at my home."

"How do you know it's really a horcrux?"

"Because it's a relic of one of the founders; it seems likely that the other horcruxes are relics as well." He explains to him. "Is there any chance that Gryffindor's sword is a horcrux?"

"I seriously doubt it," he snorts out.

"Now we know what the three items You-Know-Who made into a horcruxes are. The question is; how many has he made up to this point?" He asks him. "From what I found out about them the more he makes, the more unstable his soul becomes. It's very dangerous to make one each time you commit murder."

"I have no idea how many he's made. I wish there was a way to find out!" Regulus says with frustration.

"For now we have to concentrate on finding the third horcrux; Helga Hufflepuff's cup. It has to be protected and safe guarded as this locket was. Do you have any idea where?" He asks Regulus.

Regulus looks as if he's thinking about it hard. "There is Gringotts Wizarding Bank, it has high security vaults there which are impossible to a break into, but I doubt the Dark Lord even has a vault," he told him.

"Are there any Death Eaters he trusts enough to put the horcrux in their vault; someone who has a high security vault?"

"That's the problem. Most of the Death Eaters are pureblood families with high security vaults, but who the Dark Lord trusts are the Malfoy's and my cousin Bellatrix who is obsessed with him. Now that I think about it, she told me the Dark Lord gave her something for her loyalty and she put it in a place safe. She must have put it in her vault." He figures it out.

"Since she is your cousin; do you have access to her vault?" He asks him.

"Yes, but only if I have permission from her and her husband."

"That won't be necessary, Regulus, but I'll need to know when your cousin is going to this bank. How do you get there?"

Regulus looks at him dumbfounded. "You're kidding, right? Never mind. It's in Diagon Alley behind the pub called the Leaky Cauldron on Charing Cross Road. Do you want me to show you how to get there?"

"Yes, if you would be so kind." He looks at the clock, it's 1 a.m. "At 9 o'clock today we can go, but I have to go back home non."

"What do we do with this?" He holds up the horcrux.

"Give it to me; I'll keep it with me." Regulus hands him the locket. "Just remember if You-Know-Who calls, you have to erase your memories of our conversation and what happened tonight."

"Got it." Then he turns to Kreacher. "Kreacher if you want to have your Master Regulus safe, make sure he erases his memory and restores it later, understand?"

"Kreacher won't take orders from you, you injured Master Regulus," the elf argues.

"Kreacher, follow his orders and that's an order," Regulus commands him. The elf sulks a bit but nods.

"Kreacher will do as he is told." Then the elf turns to him. "Kreacher doesn't trust you, but Kreacher will follow."

"Ok Kreacher, I order you to never tell what we are planning to anyone in any shape or form of communication, understand?" The elf nods and then he disappears from the spot.

"Sorry if Kreacher is giving you a hard time." Regulus leads him to the door.

"No worries as I understand how he feels. Besides the only reason I injured you in the first place was so there was no suspicion of you in your group and to make it look as if you hold me off long enough for the others to come around," he explains to him.

"That explains why you punched me so much, but other than that you still haven't answered my question," he tells him at the door. "Who are you? You said before that you are a wizard but... you said that you don't know if you are. You also quickly defeated most of the Death Eaters in every attack and appear out of nowhere without magic, just what exactly are you and who are you?'

He pauses for a moment. _'__Can I really trust him'__,_ he thought. He feels something in his gut that says he should, but not now. "In time, I'll tell my story when I'm ready, but until then I want you to have this." He hands Regulus his listening device. "Wear it on your Death Eater clothes when you go to the next meeting that way I can listen in."

"I'm not sure if that would work in Malfoy Manor, but I'll try."

"See you later." He leaves Regulus, blending into the darkness, gets on his motorcycle, and returns to Spinner's End.

Two horcrux down and who knows how many to go. He remembers he has to check Little Hangleton to investigate what Lord Voldemort did there. _'__Maybe later tonight. I need to sleep__,'_ he thought with a yawn. He parks his motorcycle in front of his house and walks inside. He puts the locket and diadem in two separate glass jars. He had read what side effects they caused if worn so he decided he would not be tempted into wearing them. He takes a quick shower and changes his clothed afterwards lying on his bed with Lily's present in his hands.

_'Well, it is Christmas already; I might as well open it.'_ He opens it and finds a Log Book. It looks as if Lily thought it would be useful for him in his investigation even though he has a good memory. _'I __might as well write down what I learned so far__,'_ he thought, _'I don't want to waste a good present.' _He writes everything he has learned and experienced since he arrived in London, but stops about half way to sleep.

That morning he drive back to London with the two horcrux in his bag and on to Charing Cross Road, he found the pub that looks broken down but there is more than it meets the eye. He walks in his regular appearance and sees wizards eating breakfast. Thank goodness it's dark and shabby or else he won't change to his Shadow Lion appearance. He hides in the dark until Regulus walks in and he immediately hides in Regulus' shadow. He follows him to the back of the pub and goes out just to be in a dead end.

"Shadow Lion, you here?" He whispers. He appears out of his shadow behind him. "Right here Regulus."

He jumps in surprise, clutching his heart. "Don't do that." He relaxes a bit. "I thought you'd be going in something else."

"Well you thought wrong; I'll be hiding in your shadow until we get to the bank," he said as he dissolves back into his shadow.

"Ok, I guess." Then Regulus faces the brick wall and taps the bricks counter-clockwise and suddenly the bricks move by themselves, opening a way to Diagon Alley. The sight startled him, he couldn't believe a place exist here. There're shops selling robes, books and other stuff he'd never seen before.

"We're almost there." Regulus whispers to him.

They head to the snow-white marble building towering over other shops. Before they can walk in, someone stop them.

"Reggie, what brings you here?" They turn to the owner; the person is a tall woman with long, thick shiny black hair, thin lips, long eyelashes and a strong jaw. _'__She's good looking, but she looks a little too Goth for my taste.'_

"Bellatrix, what a surprise," Regulus says. "Are you going to your vault as well?"

"Of course, don't you remember we were invited to go to the New Year's Eve ball? I'm just getting money for a new dress," Bellatrix tells him.

"Is it alright if I accompany you, if you don't mind?" He asks her.

"I don't mind at all. I could use the company on the way to my vault." Can he believe their luck?

They walk inside and he knows right away that this bank runs by goblins. As they walk to the front desk to get to their vault and he looks around to see if the goblins notice him. They don't.

They walk to mine carts and while Regulus, his cousin, and the goblin got into one, he on the other hand made sure he is still in Regulus' shadow as he grabs hold on the outside of the cart so he would not get caught. Once the cart starts to move, he feels like he's on the roller coaster ride. When they finally stop in front of Bellatrix's vault after getting pass a waterfall and a dragon, the goblin uses his handprint and the door opens. Inside her vault was great treasure; it's crammed with gold coins, silver armor, skins of great creatures with long spines and drooping wings, and other items that appear valuable. One thing stands out however ...Helga Hufflepuff's cup!

"Regulus, distract them away from the cup," he whispers from his shadow. Regulus slightly nods in response.

"Hey Bella, what do you think about that mysterious man that always shows up?" Regulus tries to turn her head his way. She looks quite angry when she turns to him and away from the cup. Shun jumps into her shadow.

"I hate that guy! Oh how I would love to kill him right now and give him to the Dark Lord!" She rants, grabbing the goblin's attention.

'_Here's my chance__,'_ he thought. He takes his hand out from the shadows and points it towards the cup. He presses his palm and hooks shoot out, wrapping around the cup and pulling it quickly. He catches the cup and brings his hands back into the shadows and then jumps back into Regulus' shadow.

"I got it; get out now," he whispers to him.

"Bella, shouldn't we talk about this after we get everything?"

"I guess so, besides we need to go to your vault too." She says to him. She gets her gold and they walk out to her vault back to the mine cart and go to Regulus's vault. He gets his gold and they finally leave the bank.

"I got to go Bella; I have to some business in Knockturn Alley."

"Alright, Reggie, I'll see you later."

"I thought we'd go back to your place," he whispers to him, confused. _'__What business does he have there?'_

"You said before that horcruxes could only be destroyed by Basilisk venom, Fiendfyre, or the killing curse, right? Well the Fiendfyre is too hard to control and using the killing curse might attract attention so that leaves basilisk venom," he tells him. "I know a guy who has some."

"Alright, but we can still use the killing curse as an alternative in case," he tells Regulus.

Knockturn alley was close to the bank, however it's different from Diagon Alley then he expects. He follow Regulus into a shop called 'Borgin and Burkes', inside as very dark and gloomy. Also the items in the shop were very unusual than the ones in Diagon Alley.

The man was standing behind the counter grooming his greasy hair out of his face.

"Ah, Mr. Black how can I help you?" He says greedily.

"I am here to buy the Basilisk venom you have." Regulus says seriously.

"Right." He rummages behind his counter, takes out a box, and shows him a dagger. "I'm terribly sorry, but I don't have any vials in stock, but I have a dagger that has been dipped in that venom you speak of and inside of the dagger contains the venom as well." The greasy man shows him, opening a small compartment and showing him the liquid.

"How do I know its basilisk venom and not some other poison?" Regulus asks him.

"I guarantee that this is basilisk venom and I also have a vial of phoenix tears in my possession." He takes out a vial of tears and a live rat. He stabs the rat and it looks like it dying until the man drop a tear in the rat's wound, healing it and it springs back, running away.

"See that, if it wasn't basilisk venom then the dagger would have killed the rat instantly and the phoenix tears would have done no good."

"I am convinced. I have a vial of those and I recognized it right away. I'll buy that dagger." He lays down his gold in exchange for the dagger. The man behind the counter is telling the truth; he can tell immediately if someone is. They walk out of the shop, hiding the dagger. "Grab on," Regulus says. Shun grabs the bottom of his shoe and they disapparate to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Do you have the horcuxes with you?" Regulus asks him.

"They're right here." He shows him the two in his bag and takes them out to line them out. Then Regulus passes him the dagger.

"You should do the honor." He grabs the dagger and quickly stabs the diadem and cup he could hear the souls inside screaming, a sign that he destroyed the horcrux and this dagger really does contain basilisk venom. Next is the locket; he stabs it but he didn't hear any screams. He tries to open it but remains locked.

"What's wrong?" Regulus asks.

"I can't open the locket." He tells him and throws it down in frustration. _'__Why can't I open it? Let's think, Salazar Slytherin's locket. Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders of Hogwarts, symbol is a snake, spoken in Parseltongue. That's it!'_

"Reg, can you speak Parseltongue?" He asks him.

"No, why would... oh." He understands now, looking at the locket.

"If you can't maybe we can imitate it by making snake sound."

"Are you sure that would work?"

"How else are we supposed to open this stupid locket?"

Regulus looks like he was thinking hard. "I sometimes hear the Dark Lord making hissing sounds before, maybe he is a Parselmouth." He tells him. "I think I can imitate it."

"Give it a few tries; I'll be ready to stab the thing." They made many attempts to open to locket but they were failed attempts. They had spent an hour making hissing sounds and were ready to quit.

"One last time." Regulus made his last hissing sound. Then suddenly the locket opens; to Shun's surprise, that it worked and ready to strike until a blond figure appears before him and he sees Aimi. She speaks to him coldly, looking right at him angrily.

"_How could you Shun? You could have saved me before I was blown up. Instead you stand there helpless, what kind of ninja are you? Did my father teach you nothing?"_ Her words hit him sharply and the guilt he's been hiding for a long time resurfaces.

"_You're pathetic Shun Hyou. You've always been because you were too afraid to come back here and face the truth,"_ she yells at him. _"I dated you out of the kindest of my heart and you rewarded me by leaving me blown into pieces."_

"I'm sorry Aimi... please forgive me." He tries to apologize he must have looked speechless. _'__What is this? My Aimi is dead.'_ No this person standing before him is not her; she knew the risks of that mission alone and would never say anything like that to him.

"Shadow Lion, stab it." He hears Regulus yelling at him.

"_You're not forgiven Shun; you deserted me. I should have just left you to die when you tried to help me four years ago and that way you wouldn't have lost your memory."_ He has had enough of that fake Aimi. He closes in and stabs the locket, hearing it scream, not without and shedding a few tears, but he brushes them off. Seeing her face again made him relive the times they spent together and he misses her so much. Three of the horcruxes are destroyed, but who knows how many to go. He feels Regulus grasping his shoulder.

"Hey, whoever that was wasn't really there," he tries to comfort him.

"Don't worry, I'm ok." He gets up and faces him. "You saw and heard what... that thing said?"

"Yeah, sorry." He apologizes awkwardly. "So you lost your memory four years ago?"

"Yeah, I guess there is no point in hiding it now. I did lose my memory and my name is Shun Hyou." He introduces himself and bows. "I'm a ninja."

"I don't know that much about ninjas but that kind of explains how you disappear and reappear like that," he jokes a bit. "And it explains why you're here. You're trying to regain your memory, am I right?"

"You're partly right; I'm also on a mission looking for a man who's been missing for a while," he says this sitting down on a nearby couch.

"Ok, I won't pry too much; I can respect your privacy." Regulus says to him.

"Thank you."

"But tell me something, how in the world did you get pass the Thief's Downfall back at the waterfall and all the goblin's enchantments?" Regulus asks him. "I thought we were going to be discovered once we got in the carts."

Shun scratches his head, even though he spend about half of the year learning about the Wizarding world, he still does not fully understand what magic can do and no idea what Regulus is talking about. However for some reason, he has a pretty good feeling what Regulus is saying.

"Well…" Shun tries to think. "I think it's because they are only meant to detect magic in use, as for me was only pure stealth, no magic involved in anyway."

"That makes sense. Now," He looks at the destroyed horcruxes. "How many more do we have to find?"

"I don't know, but it has to be something related to Lord Voldemort. He wouldn't have chosen random items to keep his soul inside of; it has to have some meaning for him," he tells him. "I think it's enough progress for today; as for me I need to go to Little Hangleton now."

"What's there?" Regulus asks him curiously.

"I don't know, but Lord Voldemort was there before so I'm going to investigate."

"Then I'm coming with you." He tells him.

"You already went to trouble of getting me into the vault and helping destroy the horcruxes. I think I can do this by myself."

"Geez you're stubborn, but I can still help. What if the Dark Lord put one of his horcrux there too? He would put some kind of protection there. You need some magic on your side since you don't have a wand." Reg argues and he hates to admit this, but he's right.

"Fine you can come too, but we have to go back to Charing Cross Road; I left my motorcycle there."

"You have a motorcycle just like my brother," he grumbles the last part. "Ok, grab on." They apparate back to Charing Cross Road and got on his motorcycle.

"Shouldn't you change first?" Reg looked at his attire; he is still dressed as Shadow Lion. He changes quickly back to his regular clothes in a blink of an eye. Regulus looks speechless. "You have got to teach me how to do that." He looks at his face. "So that's what you look like under that mask, but for some reason you do look familiar."

"We can talk later, hop on, Reg." He puts on his helmet and Reg, wearing his other helmet, sits behind him. "Next stop, Little Hangleton." They drive north and about half way there.

"You know, we could have just apparated there," Reg tells him through his helmet.

"Yeah but it's more fun this way and less suspicious," he replies.

By the time they got to Little Hangleton, it already past lunch so they went to a restaurant in the village to eat. Regulus didn't know what to order so Shun had to order for him and since Reg doesn't have any Muggle money he paid for it. Once they finished eating they left to investigate the small village.

"There has to be some kind of clues around here," Shun said

"Maybe we should head back," Reg suggested

"Wait by my motorcycle, Reg. I'm going to ask around."

"No, I'm coming with you."

They come across a handsome manor on the hilltop. It's called the Riddle House and Shun found that very interesting. Shun asks a woman who was walking by about the manor. She told him a wealthy family known as the Riddles once lived there, but they were killed many years ago. The strange thing was that there was no damage to their bodies. Many people suspected that the gardener, Frank Bryce, had killed them, but there was no evidence. He had claimed a teenage boy had come into the house that night, but few believed him.

"Sounds like the killing curse." Regulus tells him after the woman left.

"Then it must have been Voldemort when he was a teenager, but why kill them?"

"I don't know, but what's that?" Reg asks, pointing towards something outside the village and near the manor. It looked like a house, but over the years the trees and overgrown vines had made it difficult to see.

"Let's find out." They walk closer to the building until he stops Reg from going any closer. "What is it?"

"Can you detect any magic around here?" Without saying anything, Reg waves his wand, mumbling something he couldn't hear.

"There are some protective enchantments but I removed them. Let's go inside." The inside looked like a pigsty and everything was covered in a layer of dust and dirt. They look around the house.

"Hey I found something." Reg calls him. He turns and sees Reg kneeling and removing a floorboard. There's a gold box inside.

"Reg don't touch it; this is too easy," he tells him. "He might have put a curse on that."

Reg levitates the box to a nearby old, dusty table. Then he mumbles a few words, waving his wand over it and turning to him.

"Thanks, if I touched the box I would have been dead." He opens the box and finds... a ring.

"Wait let me put this in a jar just in case," Shun says to Reg who levitates the ring into the jar Shun's holding and he closes the lid.

"This has to be a horcrux; why else would the Dark Lord come here for?" Reg says.

"Yeah, but what's his connection to this place?" He asks him while looking at the interior of this place. He better ask more about the Riddles because there still missing pieces to this puzzle. "Let's get out of here."

They walk out the old house and start asking around about the house outside the village. They found out it once belonged to a poor and bitter family named Gaunt. One day the daughter of that family married Tom Riddle. After a year of living in London, he returned home without her saying he was taken in by her. The villagers believed that daughter lied about being pregnant with his child. No one knows what happened to this family.

After listening to the story they returned to 12 Grimmauld Place.

After checking to see if it was spelled to curse anyone who put it on, they undid the curse and destroyed the horcrux with the dagger, but the ring remains intact.

"Tom Riddle." He ponders on the name, sitting in the living room.

"What are you thinking?" Regulus asks him.

He has a theory about Voldemort. "Regulus, do you know if Lord Voldemort is a half-blood by any chance?"

He looks shocked about the answer. "I don't think so, but I don't know for sure." Regulus says this slowly.

"I have a hunch, you see. While I was in Hogwarts I looked at a list of past Head Boys. Riddle's name appeared on that list and he was a Slytherin," he tells him. "I think that Tom Riddle's son is Voldemort."

"Are you sure?"

"It's only a theory, but there is a chance that Tom Riddle's wife had a son after he left her and his wife could have been a witch."

"Well I think you're right about the wife being a witch. The Gaunts were a pure-blooded family, but were extinct in the male line." Reg tells him.

"I think that's enough for today. Make sure you modify your memories before you meet with Lord Voldemort again. We're one step closer to killing him."

"I'll do it. Merlin, the way you keep reminding me to do things, you remind me so much of..." Reg trails off.

"Reminds you of what, Reg?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." Reg tells him. "I just want to ask you something."

"Go ahead and ask."

"Why are you involved in this war? You could be searching for that missing man, but instead you help us to end this war, why?" Reg asks him.

'_That is a good question, why am I involved? That's simple.'_ "It's my ninja way. I help to bring justice and do good in this world; that's what I was taught to do," he answers him.

"That clears some things up."

"I need to go home now, I'm keeping the remains of the horcrux as-you know- souvenirs." He says this as he packs the ring, cup, locket and diadem in his bag.

"Ok, uh …can I call you Shun?" He asks him as they walk outside.

"Yes, when I'm not wearing my Shadow Lion outfit, that is." He puts on his helmet and gets on his motorcycle, but not before giving Reg his number. "Here's my number; you can call me if anything happens. See you later." He drives back to Spinner's End.

Once inside, he stores the remains of the horcruxes in his safe that's in his study. He sits in his living room writing everything he learned in his logbook while listening to Christmas music in the radio. He looks at the clock once he finishes writing down what's happened up to the present time. It's already 4 o'clock. _'__What a way to celebrate Christmas__,'_ he thought as he closes his book. He and Reg were able to destroy four horcruxes in a more than half a day, but how many had Voldemort made up to this point; he has to be near his limit already. He hears the doorbell. _'__I wonder who would come here,'_ he thought, _'__must be the Evans.'_

He walks up to the door and opens it. It wasn't one of the Evans; however it's a person he wasn't expecting a visit from at all.

"Lily, what are you doing here?"

* * *

**Me**: In case you readers don't know what ninpo is, it's the ability to manipulate the laws of nature with one's mind through intense meditation and spiritual training. Shun (Severus) will not reveal his ninpo abilities until later chapter or to Regulus just yet. Also I should explain why I keep switching from past to present tense in each chapter. I wanted to make the story be told in present tense like you were watching a show but also I wanted to start off where Severus and Lily last left off in each chapter so in the beginning of some of the chapters will be past tense up to the point both character's timeline meet up except for a few exceptions. I'm sorry for the confusion that caused. Anyway I hope you like the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ****I don't anything involving the Harry Potter series**

**Claimer: I own my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

**Shadow Lion**

**Lily 8**

Truth be told, her day started out on an awkward note. Since it is Harry's first Christmas, she decided she'd try to make the most of it. That morning, she woke up Harry and brought him down to open presents. James, Remus, and Sirius were there in the living room to give Harry his presents and watch him open them.

"Hey Lily," Remus greeted her. He noticed the tension between her and James. "Did you have a fight?"

"Yes and I'm not speaking to him until he apologizes," she told him.

"Come on it's Christmas, you don't want your son to see you arguing on a holiday," Sirius tells them.

For once he made sense and she nodded. Presents were exchanged and Harry seems to love the gifts Sirius and Remus got him: a toy broom and a stuffed dragon.

"So Lily, James what are you fighting about this time?" Remus asked after she put Harry down for his nap after lunch.

"It's not my fault," James whined to him, but Remus didn't believe him. "Fine, I was just badmouthing Snape, that's all."

"Why are you talking about that greasy git? He's been dead for about, what, four years now?" Sirius said.

"It's still bad to speak ill of the dead," she told them. "It's disrespecting them."

"But it's Snivellus." Sirius whined.

"She's right, guys," Remus said to them. "It's disrespectful."

"That's not the only problem. James doesn't want me to talk to a friend of mine either," she told them.

"That's not true!" James argued, but she ignored him.

"Yesterday you said you didn't trust Shun and you want me to stay away from him," she retorted.

"Wait, who is Shun?" Sirius asked confused.

"Shun is a guy who moved in a few months ago near her parents and he's from a different country," James explained to them and then scowled. "There's something I don't like about him."

"You just met him yesterday and you barely even know him," she argued.

"Oh, I see now." Sirius gave James a knowing look.

"I've had enough of this," she said getting up. "I'm going out for a while."

"Where are you going?" James demanded.

"Somewhere I can think," she replies, grabs her jacket and apparates to Cokeworth.

That's how she arrived here now outside of Shun's house.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" Shun asks her. He's dressed in a black shirt that's unbuttoned at the top, showing his collarbone, and grey dress pants. _'__It looks like he's going out.'_

"Hey Shun, are you going somewhere?" She asks him.

"Well I just got back from a meeting with someone helping with my investigation," he tells her. "So what brings you here?"

"I just need someone to talk to; can we walk and talk a bit?" She asks him.

"Just let me get my jacket." He grabs his blue jacket that's seems too light for this time of year, out of his closet. "Let's go."

They do not talk much until they stop near the river at the spot where they met and sit.

"So what's on your mind?" Shun asks starting the conversation.

"I don't know. James and I just have a fight yesterday after we got home," she tells him.

"That's not good; what was the fight about?" He scoots closer and that makes her face feel hot.

"Well," she doesn't want to tell it was about him. "It's about my old friend that James and his best friend still make fun of him after all this time even though he's gone."

"Really? What did he say that upsets you so much?"

"He said I should give up hope that he'll ever come back and get rid of the one thing I have left of him," she tells him. "James doesn't understand that I feel partly at fault about his disappearance."

"Maybe, James has the right idea. I mean it's ok to miss your friend once in a while, but not let it run your life. Your friend wouldn't want you to feel that it's your fault in the first place. Besides you have a son to take care of and you need to move on for his and your sake."

"You were the one who told me not to give up hope in the first place; that he might come back."

"I mean that you should have hope he might return because there's always a chance, but you can't let that run your life and feel guilty that you played a part in it or the grief will consume you." He explains to her. "Keep an open mind, but try to move on. Your friend would want you to do that rather than feel bad for him."

"You're very wise." _'__I guess he's right; Sev wouldn't want me to feel like that.'_

"All from experience. I lost someone close to me too, but I had to move on. Even when their gone they always live in our memories and here," he points to his heart, "I'll always treasure the time we had and shared together."

'_I wonder who he's referring __to,' _she thought. "You're right, thanks Shun." Suddenly he gets up and grabs her hand, dragging her back to his house. "Where are you taking me?"

"Someplace to lift our spirits, besides its still Christmas we should have some fun." He leads her over to his motorcycle, puts on his helmet and gives her the other one. "Hop on."

She does reluctantly and holds onto him. He drives fast. _'__Really fast__,'_ she thought,_ 'it almost makes me feel like the wind.'_ Then she notices they're heading to London. They park near some stores that sell knickknacks. The streets of London are decorated for the season.

"Why are we here Shun?"

"I thought we could see what London is like at Christmas. It's not every day we get to see London like this and besides it's my first holiday in a new country."

"I guess you're right." She has never seen what London is like this time of year because she usually spends Christmas with her family.

"So where do you want to go first?" He asks her.

"How about that shop over there?" She points to the store that sells knickknacks.

"Alright then."

Shun then takes her to some of the stores around the area, looking at the merchandises, trying on some of the jewelry and just walk around. They're also laughing and joking together about random stuff that comes to mind. She has to admit this is the most fun she's had in a long time with the war going on. _'__It's a good thing Shun doesn't know I'm a witch and about the whole wizard war or he'll freak out,'_ she thought.

"So anyway how do you feel about peanut butter and banana sandwiches?" He asks her.

"You like those too? Thank goodness, I thought I was the only one who likes them. James thought I was crazy to eat them in public," she admits.

"I know, right? Every time I've told my ex-girlfriends that; they always asked why eat them instead of a regular PB and J?"

"Because they're sweeter." They both say that at the same time. Then they start laughing.

To tell the truth, she feels as if she was nine years old again when she always played with Sev and they ate their favorite peanut butter and banana sandwiches together. Petunia never understood how tasty it was and she would always say it's not normal to eat that. It was one of the nice times back then, but that's in the past now. She's just glad Shun understands how good they are.

"Hey Lily, do you want to check that place out?" Shun points towards a nightclub nearby; they could hear music from where they are.

"I don't know Shun; I'm not in the mood to go drinking."

Shun laughs. "Come on, it could be fun! Besides when was the last time you went to a club?" He asks her and she looks down in embarrassment. Shun sees this and says out of mock horror. "You're kidding me right; you never gone dancing in a club before?"

"I've never been to one before," she answers quietly.

"There's a first for everything. Come on." Shun pulls her inside where the music booms around the room. People are either dancing or sitting down drinking. "Care to dance?"

"I don't know, I'm not dressed for it and these shoes are not for dancing," she stutters out.

"Don't worry just dance to the music... unless you can't dance." Shun says to her over the music, daring her.

"I'll have you know I can dance, but just not to something like this."

"Then you have to follow my lead." Shun grabs her by the hand and leads her out on the dance floor. The music is going at a fast beat. Shun starts showing off his moves and it looks like everyone around them is watching because she could hear the crowd chanting. "Go! Go! Go!"

Then in the middle of it, Shun actually does a back flip and is doing crazy tricks, spinning, popping and it's hard for her to keep up. Shun is a really good dancer the way he's moving his whole body to the music. _'__Merlin I must be a horrible dancer to him__,'_ she thought. And then he unexpectedly dances around her, grabbing her by the hand and twirling her around. She never felt this incredible dancing with anyone before. They stop dancing when the song ends and people around her applaud them. _'__I never knew dancing could be so much fun__,'_ she thought as they sit down.

"So how do you like dancing in a club for the first time?" Shun asks her.

"It was incredible," Shun grins at the answer, "especially seeing you dancing like that."

"Well I already have a lot of practice dancing at night clubs in Japan." He winks at her. "You're a good dancer too." He takes her hand and walks her out to where he parked.

"So what kind of dance do you usually do?"

"Well, ballroom dancing, like the waltz."

"That's boring."

"Not really," she tries to argue.

"Lily, ballroom dancing is restricting when you have to follow the steps. Dancing should be your body expressing itself with no restrictions whatsoever," he tells her. "Plus it's more fun that way."

"I see your point; it's the first time I ever dance like that," she says to him. "I must look like a bad dancer to you."

"Not really, you're good... for a beginner," he teases her and in response she slaps his arm in annoyance. "Oww, don't do that."

"Don't be such a baby."

"I am not," he whines. Suddenly he turns his head and faces her again, smiling. "Wait here, I'll be right back." He hurries away from her. She waits by his motorcycle until a group of drunks come by.

"Hey ginger, why don't you spend some quality time with me for a while?" A guy that's a little older than her says to her.

"I don't think so." She starts to move away, but one of the guys grabs her arm.

"Don't be like that. Come on how about a kiss?" He leans in closer and she can smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Let me go." She slaps him across the face.

"You fucking bitch." He raises his fist and she closes her eyes, waiting to be hit. But she doesn't feel it. She opens her eyes and sees Shun grabbing the guy's fist with his hand while holding something on his arm and kicks the guy on his stomach sending him to the ground.

"If you don't want to be arrested for assault then leave." He glares at him and his friends; they must have thought he's one of the police so they run away on the spot. Shun turns to her with a apologetic face. "Sorry that I left you only to deal with those guys."

"It's alright," she looks at what Shun is holding. "What's that?"

"Oh, I got a present for you and Harry," he shows her a Siberian Husky puppy, "I felt bad I didn't get anything for you when you gave me that log book and since it's still Christmas I thought I should get you something too."

"You're sweet Shun, but I don't think this is a best time for me to get a pet." She already has a pet cat and a pet owl, but she doesn't want to tell him that. "Also Harry is too young to have a pet yet."

"Hmm… how about I keep the dog until Harry is older and in the meantime he can visit and play with him?"

"That's a good idea." She says. "So what are you going to name him?"

"I'm thinking Michael like the archangel. What do you think?"

"That sounds wonderful. Where did you get the little guy?" She asks him because you don't usually find puppies on the streets of London at night.

"A guy near a market was giving them away for five pounds and he told me this guy here is the runt of the litter, but I think not; isn't that right Michael?" He asks the puppy who licks him in response. "You know it's not too late to change your mind before this little guy gets attached to me."

"No, my decision is final, but I'm going to bring Harry over to play with Michael later."

"Fine," he groans, "looks like I have to find something else to give you."

"You don't have to do that."

"Maybe next time. We'd better go, it's getting late." He looks at his wristwatch. He put on his helmet and passes her helmet to her. She gets on while holding the puppy in her jacket. Once they park in front of Shun's house she gives Michael back to him.

"I hope you had a good time today."

"I really did; it was fun."

"Before I forget here." He hands her a gift-wrapped box, grinning. "I was able to get you something after all in case you can't keep the pup."

"You're just full of surprises you know that," she tells him.

"Open it." She does and it's a beautiful sea green, encrusted music box. "It really matches your eyes, I hope you like it."

"I already do." Then she glances at her watch...and its 6 o'clock! "I've got to go it's really late."

"Alright, if you need anything let me know."

"Thanks for today, Shun I really had a great time."

"You're welcome Lily, goodbye." He opens the door to his house with his new puppy and closing it behind him. She walks far enough from his house and apparates back to Potter Manor. She walks into the living room to find James was waiting there.

"Lily, where have you been?" James demands.

"Don't worry, James, I was with Shun and he gave me a Christmas present that's all." Lily tells him. "If you don't mind I have to feed Harry." She walk pass him.

"Did you go on a date with him or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous James. Shun was trying to cheer me up and that's all." She goes to the other room to feed Harry.

She doesn't talk to James the rest of the night though she wonders about what James said. _'__Did Shun really take me on a date?'_ She thought before going to sleep.

On New Year's Day, that morning, James left the house to be with his friends. She takes Harry to Shun's house to play with Michael. The new puppy seems to be fit in quite nicely because Shun bought the dog food, a collar with his name, address, and phone number on it, and a bed for him to sleep in his living room.

They were watching Harry play with the puppy when she asks Shun, "Did you take me on a date on Christmas day?" That causes Shun to look at her with an incredible expression on his face before laughing.

"I really don't like to put a label on it, but you can call it that if you want." Shun tells her. "I thought it was more of a non-date."

"What do you mean by that?" She asks confused about what he said.

"It's hard to explain."

"Just try."

"Well when I was in high school there was always this big deal on who goes out with who," Shun explains. "I never cared who dated who, but others seem to make it their business. There were all these stereotypes about different crowds of people, but that shouldn't define who that person is. They always seem to label what others are and try to push others to do the same. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I never thought of it like that when I was in school." When he said that, she thought of the times when the students of Gryffindor house tried to push her into dating James until she did. Then she wonders about the Slytherin house being labeled as the dark house; how many students of that house join You-Know-Who because of that?

"It's that sort of thing that pushes people into doing things they don't want to do in the first place. People should really mind their own business," he tells her and he goes into the kitchen for hot chocolate while she watches Harry playing with Michael. The phone rings and stops in mid-ring and she assumes Shun must have picked it up. She sees the logbook she gave to Shun on the side table. _'__I wonder if he written in it yet__,'_ she thought. She decides not open it because Shun said that people should mind their own business.

He comes back with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"So how are you fitting in to the neighborhood?" She asks starting another conversation.

"The people around here are nice but since I was away on business I don't know so much about the people here," Shun tells her as he gives her the mug. "I have to go on business again soon, but I don't want Michael to be alone."

"When do you have to leave?" She asks him, taking a sip.

"After the first week of January, but until then I'm going to train and play with Michael as much as I can."

"Why can't you just take him with you?"

"I'm not so sure bringing a puppy will be a good idea, but I'll try." He takes a sip. "How about you? How's the whole Police vs. the Gang going?"

"Huh? Oh! Well, we've had unexpected help from a bystander and we've been able to arrest about fifty gang members." She gives him the alternate version of the story; she almost forgot he's a Muggle and not a wizard. "However this bystander wears a mask and appears out of nowhere from the dark. However, many of the police department don't like him; they consider him dangerous and they want to arrest him."

"Is he like a super hero or something? Like Batman or Spiderman?" He jokes a bit and she laughs at that.

"Maybe, but that's all the details I've got." She takes another sip.

"So how come I never heard of this guy on the news?"

Oops, she forgot that detail since he's a Muggle. "Well the police department wants to keep it a secret for now." She answers quickly. "Other than that how is Michael doing here?"

"That pup started chewing my shoes once I brought him home and peed on my kitchen floor, but other than that he's playful." Then he whistles and the pup runs towards him, jumping on to his lap. Then he pets him. "Maybe when he's a few months older I'll take him to obedience school."

She picked up Harry and sat him on her lap and he starts pointing and chanting at the pup, "Doggy. Doggy."

"We should really head back; I have a meeting later today," she tells him, getting up from the couch. "Say bye-bye, Harry."

"Bye-Bye." He waves his little hand at Shun and Michael.

"Alright, take care, Lily." He walks her to the door and closes it after she leaves. She walk far enough away from the house and disapparates back to Potter Manor to get ready for the New Year's Eve Ball they were invited to.

The whole Ball was uneventful for her. It was not as an exciting experience as being in the club with Shun and the dancing isn't any fun either. It was boring just waltzing around the ballroom.

She and Harry have been visiting Shun every other day in the following week. At the end of the week, Shun told her he leaving on another business trip to investigate his missing man. He's also taking Michael with him. He never said the name of the missing person to her, but she tries not to be involved.

He gives his spare keys to her and to her parents to watch his house while he's gone. He left the next day, in the early morning. _'__I wonder where he went to,'_ she thought as she feeds Harry in the dining room with James. It's already been five months since Shun left and no word from him.

A phoenix Patronus suddenly appears saying, "Meeting of the Order tomorrow at 8 at Hogwarts."

The next day she and James arrived for the meeting after putting Harry to sleep. Sirius and Remus come in after them. They sit next to each other to hear what Dumbledore has to say.

"Padfoot, where's Wormtail?" She hears James whisper to Sirius.

"He told me his mother is ill or something so he couldn't make it for about two days."

"Good evening everyone," Dumbledore greets them, "First order of business; is there any news relating to the Death Eaters and Voldemort?" All the members flinch at the name.

"There are rumors circulating that You-Know-Who is hiding in one of the Death Eaters' manors," Moody tells him. "The problem is which one? And then there is that matter of a spy among us."

"Why can't we just raid most of the known Slytherin families?" Sirius suggests.

"We can't because it would be illegal to raid them when we have no proof of guilt. Besides we'll tip our hand to You-Know-Who and he'll move his base of operations," Moody answers.

"Perhaps I can help," A male voice suddenly says to the group. It brings all the Order members to their feet with their wands at ready.

"Who's there?" Moody readies his wand and yells. "STUPFEY!" He casts the spell, but it hits a vase instead. Next they hear him laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Sirius shouts at the unseen intruder.

"Nothing," his voice says in an amusing tone. "It's just funny how quickly you wizards act before I could even say anything." He pauses before saying, "Now I know why you're losing to Voldemort," They all flinch at the name again except for Dumbledore.

"Shut up! STUPFEY!" James tries to hit him using the sound of his voice, but fails since they could still hear him laughing.

'_Somehow that laugh sounds vaguely familiar__,'_ Lily thinks.

"Everyone put down your wands and let's hear him out," Dumbledore orders them. They reluctantly do so. "You may show yourself now."

"No thanks, I prefer being in the shadows."

His comment irritated James and Sirius. "You better watch your mouth! This man is Albus Dumbledore. Show some respect!" James growls and then orders, "Show yourself or I'll stun you!"

"If you can since you're doing such a good job so far."

His mocking tone only made James and Sirius more irritated. "You're that dark figure that always shows up when there's an attack. Shadow Lion, am I right? What kind of name is that? Lions are never dark," Sirius says, trying to ridicule him.

"I see you haven't learned how to act your age yet since you think my name matters in this. I'm guessing you must have been an arrogant fool as a little boy and that you're still one now."

Lily tries to hold in her laughter at that.

Sirius' face looks red in anger.

"James, Sirius enough," Frank Longbottom scolds them. "Shadow Lion, if we may call you that; tell us all why are you here?"

"At least you're a more reasonable person than some others here are. I have some information you might like to know," he says.

"How do we know we can trust your information? Are you a Death Eater?" Moody demands. "Show yourself."

"A very cautious man; that's a good trait to have in war. If I was a Death Eater I wouldn't have taken down most of them in those attacks so I'm not," he tells him still invisible. "Since you don't seem to trust me I'll just tell you that Voldemort is hiding at Malfoy Manor right now. You can choose to believe me or not."

"How do we know you're not the spy?" Moody asks him.

"Why are you telling us this? Who are you?" Alice Longbottom asks him, politely.

"I'm just a friend from the shadows." That's all he says and leaves the room.

"That guy couldn't have gone far. I say we find him," James suggests.

"Let him be, James. I believe he is already gone."

"We can still use our old map to find him, Dumbledore. Can we have it back?" Sirius asks him.

"Do what you want; it must be in Filch's office." James and Sirius run out of the room to reclaim their 'Marauder's Map'.

"Dumbledore, what do we do with the information he has given us? Do we ignore it?" McGonagall asks him.

"I don't trust that person, but the Malfoy's are big supporters of You-Know-Who so there is a chance he is there," Moody tells him.

"Why else would he go to the trouble to tell us?" Dumbledore counters him. "Perhaps he can help us in the fight against Voldemort. The matter with the Malfoy's; we'll raid their manor in a month from now so we have time to prepare to face Voldemort. We'll discuss about the spy later, but this will not be mentioned outside this room not even to the members who are not present today." As he finishes, James and Sirius walk in with a piece a parchment on his hand. "Meeting adjourned." The rest of the Order members leave except Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, and Dumbledore.

"Did you find your map?" Dumbledore asks.

"Yes, let me show you how it works." James lays the parchment on the table, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The inside of the castle appears showing them every floor, room, and every person inside the castle at that moment. They check the first floor; no one's there except the Order members leaving throughout the front door.

"Damn, he must have left already." Sirius states the obvious.

"Wait I thought I just saw someone on the seventh floor," she tells them.

"Let me see who it is; it must be a student," McGonagall says. They turn to the seventh floor and notice a dot moving on the map so fast they almost can't read the name and then it suddenly disappears from the map. They are all shocked, but not that the dot disappeared, but at something else.

"That's not possible; how can it be?" McGonagall was the first speak.

"I don't know." James answers, looking at the piece of parchment as if it's betrayed him. Beside him Sirius is looking pale.

"I can't believe it," Remus says.

"It looks as if a lost soul has returned to us," Dumbledore says in an even tone.

Lily on the other hand, for the first time in years, feels as if a great weight has been lifted from her heart and now she knows one thing for certain.

Severus Snape is alive.

* * *

**Me**: I've been trying to work on my others stories and trying to come up with ninpo techniques for Shun (Severus). That's why I want to see if you readers have any ideas for some ninja techniques, I'm open for suggestions. There are some conditions though, just type the name of the move and the description that is based on an animal and any elements you can think of. This has to be an original move and I'll translate it to Japanese if I can. Happy Chinese New Year.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ****I don't anything involving the Harry Potter series**

**Claimer: I own my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

**Shadow Lion**

**Severus 9**

As it turns out, helping to fight a war is a lot tougher when you have to take care of a puppy. However he does keep you company.

Before he went back to Hogwarts, Reg gave him a call while Lily and Harry were visiting.

"Hello." He said.

"Shun, it's me Reg."

"I figured as much so please quickly tell me why you're calling. I have some visitors."

"Your girlfriend perhaps?" Reg teased him, but then got serious. "I think I may have found another horcrux."

"How?"

"I just had a meeting yesterday with the Dark Lord and I saw that he kept Malfoy back to talk to him. I waited outside the room and when Malfoy left I saw something in his hand; it could be another horcrux because the Dark Lord trusts him so much," he explained quickly.

"Good work! Where would Malfoy hide it though?"

"Malfoy has a cellar under his drawing room and that's where he hides his dark items."

"Listen I don't have time to talk, but the next time we meet we'll discuss how to get it."

"Of course, you can't keep your girlfriend waiting," he joked.

"She's not my girlfriend," he whispered harshly into the phone.

"Ah, so there is a girl with you." Reg outsmarted him.

"Just make sure you're not discovered and try not to get killed in the meantime" He ended the conversation, frustrated by the fact that Reg tricked him to saying that. _'__Besides she's a friend, nothing more__,'_ he thought before going back to the living room.

Soon he went back to Hogwarts with Michael, but it was hard to sneak around with a pup since said pup was frightened at the sight of the ghosts. However, in the last three months he's trained Michael to be faster and stronger. He had gotten him when he was three months old so he had grown taller and was filling out. Also it was good that it was winter when they trained together outside at night. Michael soon recognizes his master in his Shadow Lion ninja suit.

Michael is a strong, loyal dog. His coat is shiny black and white with a muscular, well-boned body. He did teach him how to climb trees (it wasn't easy) and runs faster than a normal dog should, but he is still a pup. He didn't mean to train him like a ninja, but Michael watched him train in the Room of Requirements so decided to train him too.

The first attack of the New Year came two months after he came to Hogwarts; he was able to meet with Regulus again after knocking out some Death Eaters who were with him.

"So how are we supposed to get the horcrux now since it's close to the Dark Lord and when he's staying at Malfoy Manor?" Reg asked. "I can't risk stealing it or I'll get caught."

"I could tell the Order to raid Malfoy Manor and I'll be with them. During the commotion you guide me to the cellar; we'll look for it there and destroy it."

"That sounds like a good plan, but how are you going to tell the Order when there is a spy for the Dark Lord with them?"

"There's a spy? Never mind, there's always a spy in every group. I shouldn't be surprised," he said and then asked Reg. "Do you know who it is?"

Reg shook his head. "Sorry, but this person reports directly to the Dark Lord and we don't know who it is, but we know he's some kind of rat from what the Dark Lord told us," he explains.

'_A rat?'_ Shun thought suspiciously.

"I'll try to find out who this spy in the Order is so I can prevent him from hearing about the raid on Malfoy Manor and you'd better be ready when it happens."

"Got it."

Shun went back to the Order at Hogwarts and into Dumbledore's shadow again.

For a whole month he tried to identify the spy based on the members' behavior. From what he gathered the Order thought a man named Remus Lupin was the spy because he was a werewolf and Voldemort was recruiting them, but he could tell right away he is loyal to his friends. All of the members were willing to fight Voldemort except one, Peter Pettigrew.

The look in his eye proves he is the spy. He can tell right away he's a coward and doesn't want to risk is own skin. His problem now is how can he tell the Order to raid Malfoy Manor without letting Pettigrew know?

His opportunity finally came last night; Peter wasn't there for the meeting. His first objective is done, but now he has to wait for the Order to decide to raid Malfoy Manor. If all goes well, he can destroy both the horcrux and Voldemort all together.

But how will people see this defeat? He's been watching from the shadows on what goes in the hallways. From the look of things, it doesn't matter whether Voldemort will be defeated because the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin has so much hate and tension between them. He might be overthinking this, but if this continues there will be a continuous cycle of wars going on. Slytherin has always been labeled as the Dark House and he's noticed that most of professors favor the Gryffindor whenever there was a fight started between two students of those houses, even though the Gryffindor student was mostly at fault in the first place. Even Dumbledore seems to favor them as well.

'_They must be feeling so alone__,'_ he thought in the Room of Requirements, _'__so isolated.'_ It's already June and the school year is almost over. He almost feels like he was in their shoes. That must be why so many joined Voldemort in the first place. Their reasons for joining are most likely a hateful grudge for wronging them and having a sense of belonging. They're being influence because of all this prejudice against them. _'This isn't right for them,'_ he thought, _'just because they were sorted into that house doesn't mean they're automatically dark and evil.'_ He can see the resentment in the older Slytherins students' eyes. _'__I have to talk to Reg about this__,'_ he thought before going to sleep.

Luckily for him there's another attack by Death Eaters the next day. He figures this time he'll wait outside for them to come out in case they have a spell to spot him now. He blends into one of the member's shadow, grab hold onto his shoes as they apparate.

They appear in a field outside a village and they immediately start fighting the Death Eaters. _'__Where is Regulus?'_ He thought. Then he smells his scent here in the battlefield. _'__I better find him before it's too late.'_

Thank goodness he found Regulus after the Death Eaters disapparated in terror at the sight of him. He found where the Death Eaters have regrouped and throws some knock out gas at them. All the Death Eaters collapse to the ground except for one.

"Reg, are you here?"

"Of course I am." He removes his mask. He just pulled off his gas mask just in time and then checks the unconscious Death Eaters. "You can come out now, they're all knocked out."

He pulls out of the shadows. "I just want to tell you that I've already told the Order to raid Malfoy Manor and they're going to do it in a month from what I overheard them saying."

"That's good."

"Reg I want to ask you something." He says as he lean against a nearby tree. "Are most of the Death Eaters from Slytherin?"

Reg looks confuse. "Yeah I thought you knew that." He pauses. "Why do you ask?"

"From what I saw these past few months at Hogwarts... I think I can see why so many of them joined Voldemort." He sighs.

"Oh," Regulus understands now. "Being in Slytherin wasn't that bad...but I just wish we weren't treated like we were already Death Eaters once we were sorted." He sighs at that. "I know that some didn't want to join the Dark Lord in the first place, but they were pushed into it. I even admired him at one point until he turned out to be a monster and a killer."

"From what I saw these past months it won't even matter if Voldemort is defeated because, I might over think this but, the prejudice and house rivalry might soon make another cycle of wars possibly," he tells him. "You told me before that Voldemort punishes his Death Eaters and lashes out at them. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, none of us ever expected this from him and he never did anything until you took the Dark Mark." He bows his head in shame. "I wish I never joined him in the first place; he's ruthless."

"Do others feel that way too?" He asks him. "Maybe you can start a rebellion within the Death Eaters."

"Are you crazy? The Dark Lord knows when someone lies and can sense their thoughts. He uses Legilimency, a type of magic that he uses to enter their minds, find out if they're lying, and influence them; he can use it at any time. I'm glad you remind me to modify my memories or else I would be discovered instantly," he tells him.

'_That's new information to keep in mind__,'_ he thought, _'__hmm.'_

"Maybe you don't have to, just try to drop seeds of doubt to the Death Eaters about their loyalty to Voldemort."

"But how?"

"Find the Death Eaters that are scared of his power and drop hints so they reconsider their loyalty to him, but you have to do it before the Order raids Malfoy Manor. I'll try to talk them out of it then if you can't."

"What if that doesn't work? What if they're too afraid to do anything? You'll be killed if you try." Regulus asks him.

"Then answer me this, Reg. If you are so terrified of Voldemort; why do you go against him by helping me destroy the horcruxes?" He asks him. Reg opens his mouth then closes it. "Besides I'm sure many of the Death Eaters feel the way you do; you have to make them reconsider their options. Many of them probably have children to think about too."

"I can try to speak out to them and I might know what words to say." He notices the Death Eaters are beginning to stir. "I've got to go. You do your part and I'll do my part to bring an end to this war. Don't forget to modify your memories." Then he jumps high into the trees and goes back to the Order.

Now for phase two; reveal who the spy is in the Order. That would gain him some trust from the members of the Order. The problem is he needs to know if Peter has taken the Dark Mark so he can prove he's a spy. But from what he heard from Reg's older brother, he won't be back until tomorrow for the meeting before the raid at Malfoy Manor. He has to reveal Peter as a spy before tomorrow.

The next morning he sneaks into the library to find a way to fight against Legilimency. He finds that Occlumency prevents it; you just empty your mind and emotions. _'__Perhaps Dumbledore knows this and that's why Voldemort fears him__,'_ he thought. He sighs. _'__Looks like as if I have to reveal myself to the Order after I reveal the spy__,'_ he thought. He sneaks out the library and meditates on the roof, but not before bringing the destroyed horcrux with him. He meditates until he notices the sky growing darker and from the roof he can see the Order members' apparating in front of Hogwarts. He sees Peter among them. This has to go perfectly.

Right now he couldn't risk going inside the castle to the staff room, they might have some sensory spell or something that detects intruders. _'__Looks like I have to jump down and blend in to one of their shadows__,'_ he thought. He jumps off the roof and onto a tower then runs down the wall. He quickly jumps into and blends into, to his surprise, Lily's husband, James' shadow.

"Hey Prongs," Regulus' brother, Sirius, runs up to him, "do you have the map with you?"

"Sure do, Padfoot. With this we can see and find out where Shadow Lion is hiding in the room." He whispers to him. A map to find him? _'__Hmm, then it has to be magic__.'_ he thought. He's guessing it's a map that shows who is in Hogwarts and the location they're in. '_That's clever,_' he admits to himself.

"When we catch him, we can finally see who he really is." _'__I wonder what did I do to makes them angry at me so much__,'_ he thought.

He follows them in to the staff room, past the two stone gargoyles. He quickly jumps out from James's shadow and hides in a dark corner of the room. The members walk in and sit down. Dumbledore walks in last and closes the door behind him.

"Ah good, it looks like all of our members are here," Dumbledore says to them. "The first matter of business is the spy. Many of us are aware that there's a spy in our group and I think it's time we catch him or her." The members become angry with that.

"We can't accuse somebody of being the spy without proof."

"That's right; I say he's the spy."

"What? I would never spy for You-Know-Who."

"You're denying it so you are the spy."

"I am not!"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yells over them. "We can't accuse anybody of being the spy and point fingers. Since Voldemort has the advantage over us, we have information from our sources where his location is and will be raiding it very soon."

'_I guess I'm his source__,'_ he thought. Then he sees James taking out a piece of parchment. _'__Looks like that's my cue__,'_ he thought and he throws a kunai at it, pinning it to the wall and grabbing everyone's attention by the sudden attack.

"Who's there?" A disfigured man with a rotating eye says, pointing his wand. "Are you that Shadow Lion?"

"Now I'm hurt. I thought you'd remember me from my last visit," he teases him. "Of course, it's me."

"Why are you here?" James demands, looking angry. "I know you're the spy! Now come out so I can stun you."

"James!" He hears Lily scold him.

"Can't a man try to help you after I gave the location where Voldemort is?" Most of the Order is stunned by his usage of the name or they flinch at it. "I'm here to tell you I know who the spy really is." He sees Peter flinch at that and start shaking nervously.

"STUPFEY!" Sirius cast the spell, but misses him by about a mile. "Come out you coward and face us!" He roars.

"Why would I do that? Obviously you're aim isn't getting better and you couldn't hit me even if I was in plain sight," he mocks him.

Sirius turns red in anger. "Oh yeah? How is it possible that you know who the spy is when no one knows except You-Know-Who?" He counters.

"Simple, I know that he's a _rat_." He adds emphasis to the word 'rat' and then sees Peter is shaking even more and it looks as if James and Sirius know whom he's talking about. "And he has the Dark Mark."

"You're lying," Peter slowly gets up while everybody is paying attention to Sirius and James. "You're the spy I just know it."

He says nothing, instead he growls like an animal is in the room. _'__To add dramatic effect__,'_ he thought with a grin and jumps from shadow to shadow for excitement.

"STUPFEY!" James misses him and he moves again, getting closer to Peter.

"James, stop that," Remus yells.

"STUPFEY!" Sirius hits where he last was. "Come out you lying coward!"

He laughs loudly to add paranoia like he did with Reg the first time they met. "Oh? I think the only lying coward is..." He stops speaking and throws a kunai at Peter pinning him to the wall by his left sleeve, causing everybody to turn their attention to him. "Peter Pettigrew." Peter is shaking uncontrollably. He looks absolutely terrified.

"You lie, Peter would never betray us," James tells him.

"If he would never betray you..." He throws another kunai, angling it to rip Peter's left sleeve and showing _'...The__ Dark Mark, I was right__,'_ he thought. The members look stunned by what's in front of them. "Then why does he have the Dark Mark on his arm?"

Peter freezes and then two Order members quickly grab hold on both his arms.

"Peter...but why?" James looks hurt that his friend would betray him.

"He would have killed me." Suddenly he cries uncontrollably. "He would have killed me. Please don't send me to Azkaban …anything but Azkaban."

"Aurors take him to the Ministry and tell them to put him in a special holding cell." Dumbledore tells them and they drag Peter away wailing. "No, please, No!" They could hear Peter's wail growing fainter until they hear a pop sound, which means they'd disapparate.

"Now that this spy matter is finished, we owe our thanks to you, Shadow Lion," Dumbledore continues.

James got over his shock once he heard Dumbledore say his ninja name and gets angry.

"We still can't trust him. How do we know he won't betray us to You-Know-Who too?"

'_He really believes I would go to Voldemort even though I did so much for them already?'_ He thought incredibly.

"I swear allegiance to no one of the Magical world but know this I'm working to put an end to this war." He tells the Order from the shadows. "My reason for coming here is not only to tell you the identity of the spy, but to talk to you, Dumbledore."

"What business do you have with me?" Dumbledore asks in front of everyone. He's looking calm.

"Voldemort of course, but I have information that might interest you," he answers him. "But I want to talk to you alone."

"We will, but you have to show yourself first so we can talk."

'_Looks like I have to show myself__,'_ he thought sadly with a sigh.

"You all have to swear on your magic that you all will not attack me and arrest me," he tells them.

"I accept the terms and so do my colleagues." They all nod in unison.

He closes his eyes and step out from where he was hiding, out into the open. Everyone has their eyes on him, watching his every move.

"Alright, now everyone please leave the room so I can talk to this young man," Dumbledore orders.

"But-"

"No buts, Arthur." He tells the redhead man. They reluctantly leave the room and out of the corner of Shun's eye he sees Sirius taking his kunai off the map on the table. He throws another kunai near Sirius' head. "Leave the map here." Sirius leaves the map on the table, but before he leaves the room he glares at him.

He sees Lily leaving the room, but not before looking back with concern in her eyes. His heart jumps at the sight. _'__What in the world was that?'_ He thought incredibly.

Soon the only people in the room are he and Dumbledore. Dumbledore starts the conversation.

"So what business do you have with me?" He takes out a sweet. "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you, but let's cut to the chase," he tells him. "Are you familiar with the word 'Horcrux'?" Dumbledore chokes on his lemon drop, which pretty much confirms it. "So you are familiar with the term and I think you know that Voldemort has actually made some."

"How do you know ...Wait he made more than one?" Dumbledore asks in shock.

"Yes he did. I don't know how many, but I destroyed some already with inside help." He tells him. _'__If he knew of the horcruxes, why hasn't he searched for them__,'_ he wonders.

"How many did you find?"

"Four and I can show you." He pulls them out from his ninja suit and lays them on the table. Dumbledore looks speechless and points to three of them.

"Those are the relics of the founders," he states dumbfounded.

"I know. I destroyed the horcruxes, but what concerns me is this ring." He shows him the ring. "This wasn't damage as the others and from what my source tells me, it once belonged to the Gaunts and they live near a village where a family called the Riddles was murdered. I know that Voldemort is somehow related to both families. So tell me, is Voldemort's real name is T.M. Riddle?"

Dumbledore nods his head, speechless. "Let me see the ring." He gives it to him. "This ...This is one of the Deathly Hallows." Knowing this must be important he quickly takes it away from him.

"If you want to look at the ring more you have to tell me everything you know about Voldemort."

Dumbledore nods and motions him to sit down and sits down also.

"Lord Voldemort was once a boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was raised in the orphanage in London since he was born. His mother died giving birth to him after his father abandoned her. From what the woman at the orphanage told me when I was there that he had been an odd child. He went to Hogwarts while I was a professor and every summer he returned to the orphanage. He was sorted into Slytherin and became Head Boy in his final year. Once he graduated; he came into power, and began gaining followers, as you know. He once wanted to be a professor here for Defense Against the Dark Arts class and when I refused him, he jinxed the job so we haven't been able to keep a permanent professor for the position since then," he explains the story. He feels there's more to the story, but he decides he has enough information ...for now.

Dumbledore turns to him and states, "I'm very impressed that someone like you was able to find the horcruxes, but I must ask how you found out about them?" He asks curiously.

"I have a spy within Voldemort's ranks and he found out about the horcruxes by accident," he tells him only part of the truth. "I was able to convince him to be my covert ally and we searched for the horcruxes together."

"I see, whoever he is, he is very brave to betray Voldemort." Dumbledore says to him. "However you intrigue me more than one reason. At our last meeting you told us that Voldemort is hiding at Malfoy Manor, but that's not the only reason, is it?"

He nods. _'__Looks like Dumbledore is catching on__,'_ he thought. "My source told me there might be a horcrux hidden there and I plan to go in, get it, and destroy it right away. I just hope that is the last of the horcruxes so I can kill him," he tells the old man. "I also need you to teach me Occlumency before I face him."

"So you already know that Voldemort can perform Legilimency as well. I'm very impressed that you found out so much information in these past months since you've first appeared. Very well I will teach you." Dumbledore agrees, but he knows better that there has to be a price.

"In exchange for the ring," Dumbledore says.

"What is this ring exactly?" He asks him. "I will give it to you after you teach me Occlumency and you tell me what's so special about this ring."

"You're quite smart. You have my trust, but yet you do not trust me."

Clearly he will not tell him what's so special about the ring yet. "Trust can only be earned not won. I proved to you that I am against Voldemort by showing you the destroyed horcruxes. I've also defeated and captured many Death Eaters and given you information on Voldemort's location, but **I** don't trust **you** enough to tell you certain confidential information for I barely know you and what you are personally."

"Understandable, but I hope you will consider joining the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore offers him.

"I'm sorry, Dumbledore, but I can't." He declines the offer without hesitation. "However, I'm willing to help you as much as I can to end this war. I don't want to give any indication that I work for you to anyone. I'll be your ally in battle against Voldemort, but I have no allegiance to you."

Dumbledore nods his head, understanding. "I see; tell me Shadow Lion why are you involved in this war? I can tell you weren't from the start."

"I can't ignore a war that involves everyone's fate when someone is planning to kill innocent people," he tells him slowly. "I'm also here on another mission and that's all I'm going to say. You can bring everyone back in now."

Dumbledore wordlessly get up from his seat and calls everyone back in. Almost immediately James and Sirius point their wands at him.

"Not so tough now," Sirius sneers at him.

"Really? You think you can beat me two against one when I've beaten more Death Eaters than you ever could," he mocks them while sitting in a casual manner and crossing his arms. They were about to raise their wands.

"James! Sirius!" Lily scolds them, pulling out her wand and forcing them to lower theirs. "I'm sorry for my husband's behavior; he's just itching for a fight."

He chuckles a bit. Behind her, he sees her husband pouting. "I understand I'm sure your husband must be getting red all over by now since I did most of the fighting."

She laughs a bit at that and James looks furious. Sirius is biting his tongue and Remus is chuckling.

"Everyone, I have an announcement." Dumbledore says to the order. "Shadow Lion has agreed to help us out whenever he can so please respect him as you do to everybody here. Meeting adjourned."

Everyone walks out the room. He hears part of the conversation around him as they walk out of the room. James takes the map from the table before he leaves; grabs Lily's hand, and walks out along with Sirius and Remus. Soon everyone's left except for him and Dumbledore.

"My friend, perhaps you would like to sleep in my quarters," Dumbledore says to him.

"No thank you, sir I have a place I already set up here in Hogwarts. I will see you early tomorrow morning to start our lesson." He quickly leaves the room in a blink of an eye and goes to the seventh floor and into the Room of Requirement.

As he walks in the room, Michael wakes up and runs up to him as the door disappears.

"Hey boy, I'm sorry I'm late, but starting tomorrow I'm going to be very busy so our play time will be cut short." Michael whimpers a bit, but he pets his head. "Don't worry, I'll try not to make it long." He takes off his mask and Michael licks his face. "Ok Mikey, it's time to go to sleep."

The next day, early morning, he waits outside Dumbledore's office in the shadows. Once Dumbledore walks out from his office he appears out of the shadows behind him.

"Now would be the good time for us to start our lessons."

Dumbledore jumps in surprise and turns to him.

"My word, you work fast! As regards for the lessons we will start after breakfast," Dumbledore tells him.

"I already ate, thank you. I will wait for you in your office," he replies.

"Of course, right this way." Dumbledore walk towards the stone statue, whispers the password and walk into his office with him close behind.

He already knows what the interior of his office looks like since he's sneaked in multiple times, searching for his missing man and information relating to Voldemort.

"Have a seat while you waiting," Dumbledore tells him before leaving his office.

'_It's almost the end of the school year,'_ he thought, _'by the end of week I have to know Occlumency even if it risks revealing who I am.'_ He looks around the office. The portraits are still sleeping and so is the phoenix. _'__Come to think of it, I haven't made any progress on finding that missing man__,'_ he thought. He gets up and quietly looks through the school records. The few times he came to look for his missing person, he looked at many male students attending when Lily attended. First the graduated students in Gryffindor, next Hufflepuff, and then Ravenclaw. He didn't check the Slytherin students until now.

He sees Regulus' student record and he sees some graduates he recognizes as Death Eaters that he captured. _'Now that I think about, there were some Death Eaters from Ravenclaw, a few in Hufflepuff, and Peter from Gryffindor,_' he thought then shakes his head. _'__Wait, I've been looking at this wrong; the missing man I'm looking for was gone before Lily graduated. Since he's been gone for so long, officials labeled him dead. There were some students' records I looked in who were found dead before they could graduate and were in the three houses._ _Looks like that person is a Slytherin__,'_ he thought. Before he could look he hears someone coming so in a flash he returns everything to where it was before. Dumbledore walks in after he sits down.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting."

"No worries, let's start the lesson shall we." He says to him, getting up from his seat.

"You're quite eager, let's begin then," Dumbledore gets ready. "First you must empty yourself of emotions; I will try to penetrate your mind each time until you fully learn it."

'_Empty myself of emotions; how do I do that?'_ He closes his eyes and takes in a breath then open them. He has to keep his ninja family a secret from him.

"Legilimens!" He feels Dumbledore penetrating his mind and seeing the memories of his surprise attack on The Devil's Light. Some of his closest friends died in that battle. Then again he sees Aimi before she was blown up to bits. _'__NO! I'm not going watch this happen again.'_ He mentally throws Dumbledore out of his mind. He grabs the seat next to him, panting.

"Well, I must say that's a good start, but I told you to empty yourself of emotions, feel nothing." Dumbledore tells him.

"I know."

"Let's start again, get ready," He readies himself. "Legilimens!" He feels Dumbledore penetrate his mind again but this time he brought up his mental strength from his ninja training. He feels Dumbledore seeing him destroying the one of the horcruxes before throwing him out again.

"You're making good progress, you hold up your shields quite nicely." Dumbledore tells him. "However Voldemort will use any advantage to get in and try controlling you."

"Understood, let's continue shall we but this time give it all you got." He readies himself again and the third time's the charm. He can tell Dumbledore was holding back the first two times, but he has been trained to go pass his limitations.

"Legilimens!" It's stronger than he thought it would be, but before Dumbledore could look into his memories again he throws him out of his mind. It causes Dumbledore to stumble a bit, holding on to his desk.

"Impressive, you must have trained your mind very hard to accomplish this technique in one day. However, Voldemort will look for any weakness he needs to control you so I suggest you meditate and come back tomorrow for another session so you can get used to it," Dumbledore tells him.

"I understand." Dumbledore is too curious for him to ask him if he knows of any students that went missing a few years ago. _'He might try to blackmail me to do his bidding if he finds out,' _he thought. "Dumbledore, you should know I will be leaving Hogwarts once the school year is over."

"Then we have much work to do."

During the final week of the school year he goes to Dumbledore's office to practice Occlumency in the early morning and every afternoon he meditates, trains, or play with Michael. During the last session, Dumbledore tries to get more information about him, but fails to. However, he tells him they will raid Malfoy Manor on June 30th. Dumbledore did tell him what was so special about the ring. Apparently it's one of the Deathly Hallows. He does tell him the story of three brothers that Death gave them each something for their magic or so they thought. The elder wand, the resurrection stone, and invisibility cloak make up the Deathly Hallows. He could have use the stone to be with Aimi again, but because of the story he chooses not to. He has to move on and live his life. Aimi would have wanted him to. Dumbledore seems to need the ring more than he does, but he was hard to read. He has a feeling that Dumbledore missed someone special to him and want to see them so as he promised, he give the ring to him at the end of their last session.

At the last day of the week, he hides under the train along with Michael (it was easier when he was only a little pup but now he's heavier). Once the train finally stops at King's Cross, he quickly change to his street clothes and calls a cab to go back to Cokeworth. Once he's arrived, he walks to the Evan household.

"Ok Michael, behave for Richard and Iris." He barks in response. Then he rings the doorbell and Iris opens the door.

"Shun, my word I haven't see you in ages," she looks at Michael, "So is this is your dog?"

"Yeah, his name is Michael, but you can call him Mikey." The dog wags his tail.

"Come in, you must of been tired from your business trip." They all walk in to the living room and sit down.

"So how's your investigation going?" Iris asks him. He frowns at that. He hasn't found any clue who and where that person is.

"Not good. I'm at a dead end right now, but I'll just take a break." He tells her. _'__No use lying about it__,'_ he thought. "I'm hoping to meet with my source later today."

"Well, don't let it stress you too much, Shun." Iris tells him while rubbing Michael's tummy.

"Where is Richard?"

"He just called me a few minutes ago; he just got out of a meeting so he should be back any minute."

At that moment Richard walk into the room and sees him. "Shun, how are you, my boy? When did you come back?" Richard asks him. Then Michael gets up and greets him by licking his face. "Ok, down boy, down." He obeys.

"I'm fine and I just came back this morning." He gets up out of his seat, walking to the door. "We should get back home and unpack."

"Ok, but before I forget Lily wanted to talk to you; she said it's something important," Richard tells him.

"Oh. Tell her to come over when she arrives," he tells them. "Come Michael we have to go home." Michael barks in response. "We'll see you later." They left the house and went home.

He unpacks everything; he cleans his home, and finally checks his motorcycle, making sure all the parts function properly. Then he fills a bowl of dog food for Michael.

"I wonder what Lily wants to tell me," he says while scratching Michael's head. "Hey Mikey maybe she's bringing Harry, you remember Harry, don't you boy?" Michael barks in response, but he's not sure if that's a yes or a no. Then the phone rings in the hall.

"I wonder if that's her." He says. "Hello."

"It's me, Reg."

"Hey I wasn't expecting a call from you today. How did you know I was here when you called?" He asks him.

"If you haven't notice I was a Hogwarts student so I figured you would be back from there today but that's not why I called." His voice seems even. "I want to talk in person, but not at Grimmauld Place because my mother is there."

"Ok, do you want me to pick you up or should I just tell you the address?"

"Just tell me the address and I'll apparate there."

"Alright, I'm at Cokeworth in Spinner's End. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Spinner's End that's where..." He hears Reg mumble in the phone. "I'll be there early afternoon at 1 o'clock."

"You know it's a good thing you called me as I have something I need to discuss with you. It has to do with the reason I'm here in the first place." He tells him in a serious tone. "You might help me with my real mission here."

"Alright whatever you need, I'll help. See you tomorrow." The phone call ends here. Then he feels something tugging his pants and sees Michael with curious eyes, cocking his head slightly. "Do you want to outside boy?" He scratches his left ear. "We have been cooped up in that room in Hogwarts for so long; we could use more fresh air." He grabs the leash and hooks it on to Michael's collar and then they walk outside.

As they walk around the neighborhood and the locals greets them as the pass by. Soon they stop and play in the park. They leave the park after he teaches Michael some new tricks and he's done playing with the other dogs. They walk to at the spot where he and Lily met. He and Michael take a nap there until they hear someone calling them.

"Shun, there you are." He turns and he's not surprise to see its Lily. She runs towards them and then she stops, catching her breathe. She faces him and smiles. "Welcome back." Michael wags his tail. She looks very excited to see him.

'_I wonder why,_' he thought. "Good to be back, Lily." He smiles at her. For some reason, he feels his day brightening a lot more. "Your dad told me you wanted to talk to; that you told him it was important. What is it?"

She pauses, and then she says. "He's alive, Shun. My God, he's alive!" Her voice cracks up a bit and she's almost on the verge of tears. Michael looks at her in confusion.

"You mean..." She nods slowly. "That's great Lily."

"I know." She says quietly and then her tears start falling down her face.

"Hey, what's wrong Lily? You should be happy to know he's alive." He motions her to sit next to him while Michael lies down to take a nap. When she does he put his arm around her in a comforting way, sensing she's feeling down. Then he feels his heart skip a beat. _'__What the heck was that__,'_ he thought. "Tell me all about it."

"You see Shun, about a week ago we found a solid clue that he's alive, I know he's alive for sure but..." She pauses for a moment and leans on his shoulder and he feels his heart beating a little faster. "No one is happy to know that he's alive especially not James. They just think he's another Dea-gang member to deal with." She almost says 'Death Eater'. "But I'm just relieved that he's alive." _'For some reason, __I sense fear in her voice__,'_ he thought. _'__I think I know what's bothering her.'_

"I see now you're scared. You're scared to see him after he's been missing for a few years and that you don't know how much he's changed or how to speak to him now that you know he's alive." He could see he hit the nail in the head as she trembles a bit. "Don't worry too much about how much he changed, just be glad for now that he's alive." He tells her softly and pulls her closely enough to smell the strawberry shampoo in her hair that almost drives him crazy. "When you see him again try to talk to him and tell him what you're feeling. I'm sure he'll understand."

"I'm not sure I'll ever be ready to face him after what happened between us," she says quietly.

"You have to face him sooner or later. You need to let go of the guilt you have. It's already been a few years and I'm sure he won't hold a grudge against you for it." He softly whispers in her ear and she shivers. After a few minutes of silence, she finally speaks to him.

"Thanks for listening Shun, you're a great friend." Then she moves away a bit and he lets go of her.

"Tell me something; why didn't you talk to James about this?" Lily looks shock about the question and remains silent. "Sorry I'm just curious."

"No, don't apologize Shun," Lily tells him. "To tell you the truth, James doesn't know entirely what I feel about my friend's disappearance. He does know that I feel sad from time to time thinking about him but James doesn't know what it feels like to play a part in losing someone you care about. I just felt you'd understand that more than James does."

"I know how you feel...but you're lucky." Lily looks at him surprise and confuse. "At least you know your friend is alive," he sighs and closes his eyes, thinking about Aimi. "As for me ...I have to carry that burden for the rest of my life."

"You lost someone close to you too," she says this in a whisper. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be; it was entirely my fault." He hangs his head not daring to look at her anymore. "If I had done something she wouldn't have been killed ...right in front of me." He hears her gasp. "But it's useless to think about that now. After all she's dead and she's not coming back." He clenches his hand and mentally slaps himself for telling her this so now she's going to ask questions.

"Shun." He turns to face her, about to tell her not to worry about it, but before he can he feels something press against his lips.

Lily's kissing him, but instead of pulling away he returns it with intense, hidden passion. Somehow his heart feels like it wanted to do this for a long time now even though he only met her a year ago. Still, his feelings haven't felt this strong since he started dating Aimi. _'__Wait__,'_ he thought in his mind, _'__this is wrong. I shouldn't kiss another man's wife like this; we have to stop.'_ However his body doesn't respond, instead he wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Then she wraps both her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. He feels his heart pounding against his chest. As the kiss goes further, he feels a slight pain in the side of his head. _'__What's happening to me__,'_ he thought. He groans in pain and stops kissing her by grabbing her arms and pushes her back. Lily looks cross between shock and heartbreak. Then he clutches the side of his head with his hands.

"Sorry Lily, I just have a headache right now." _'__This migraine is getting stronger__,'_ he thought, _'__why?'_

"Shun I'm sorry ...I didn't ...I didn't think..." She stutters, blushing until she's the color of a red tomato. Then she looks down in embarrassment.

"It's alright, we just got caught up in the moment that's all. Oww…" He groans in pain. "It's just a kiss between friends; it's no big deal."

"Yeah, you're right." She calms her voice down and looks at him. "Are you alright, Shun?"

"I just need some aspirin and some rest," he reassures her.

"Look Shun, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright Lily, we just got… caught up in the moment. That's it. Let's just forget it and move on." But for some reason he can't forget.

"Oh ok," She sounds hurt. "So...what were we talking about?" She says this awkwardly. After a few moments of silence they couldn't hold it in and start laughing, causing Michael to wake up from his nap.

"I don't know for sure," he says this in between laughs, "We were just talking about something and now I don't know."

Their laughing soon calmed down to a mere chuckle. Lily looks at her watch and gasps. "Is it really the late already? Where did the time go?" It's almost six o'clock.

"Probably when we were laughing our heads off for no reason."

Lily giggles a bit before standing up. "Thanks for listening Shun, but I have to go now." She walks away a few steps before facing him again. "I'm glad you came back. See you soon." She leaves quickly.

After a few moments, the pain soon stops. Then he gets up and grabs the leash. "Come on Michael, let's go home." They walk back home and he cooks dinner for himself and brings Michael his dinner. After dinner Michael falls asleep on the living room floor while he takes a nice shower. He gets out and changes his clothes in his room and that's when he sees something on his nightstand. A framed picture of him and Aimi, holding each other close and looking very happy. He grabs the picture and brings it to the living room. When he walks in, he sees the calendar and he notices something special.

"Of course, I almost forgot about today." He says to himself in Japanese. Today is June 20th, Aimi's birthday. He sits down on his recliner, looking at the picture in his hand.

"Today you would have been 21, Aimi so Happy Birthday." He closes his eyes and sighs. Not only was today her birthday, but something else too. A few tears drop from his face and onto the frame picture. "I just wish we didn't have to spend your final moments on your special day. I'm so sorry." He puts the picture on top of the fireplace and goes back to his room to sleep.

Today was Aimi's birthday and the day she died.

The next day, he found himself being woken up by Michael jumping up on his bed.

"Hey boy, you sleep well." He barks in response. Then he gets off and pulls the blanket off his bed with his teeth.

"Ok Michael, I'll walk with you, but let me change first." True to his word, he does walk Michael the whole morning and takes him to the park. After they got back home he gets ready for his meeting with Regulus today and feeds and puts Michael outside so he can play on the lawn.

'_I wonder what Regulus wants to talk about__,'_ he thought. He cups his chin, thinking. One of his fingers brushes his lips then suddenly he remembers the kiss and the feel of Lily's lips on his. Then he shakes his head, blushing. _'__What am I thinking? It's just a kiss. I kissed many girls before so why does this kiss make it so ...different? But I have to admit she is a good kisser. No, don't think about that! She's married and has a baby boy.'_ Before he could think about Lily's kiss any further he hears Michael barking. He looks out the window and sees Regulus outside so he rushes to open the door.

"Reg, over here," he calls.

He comes over to him. "Hey Shun, I see you have a dog." Reg looks over at Michael barking at him and then Michael runs over to him.

"Yeah, his name is Michael, don't worry he's friendly." Reg pets him. "Come inside." Regulus follows him inside with Michael coming in after him. He closes the door behind them and guides Reg into the living room and they sit.

Reg looks around the interior of the room. "Wow, nice place you have here, very traditional."

"So what news do you have for me?"

"Well," Reg starts, "I did what you told me to do and it seems to be working, but others are getting suspicious about it."

"Ok, I think you've done enough work. Aside from that, have there been any meetings with Voldemort lately?"

"Yeah, a few nights ago we were told his spy in the order was captured. I suppose that was your doing."

"Yeah I revealed myself to the Order, as Shadow Lion of course, and exposed Peter Pettigrew as the spy."

"I still can't believe he's was the spy and here I thought Gryffindors are supposed to be brave and noble," Reg says to him.

"Enough with the house rivalry Reg, besides I could tell he was a coward the moment I saw him," he tells him. "What else happened at this meeting?"

"Let's just say he wasn't please to find out his spy got captured and took his anger out on us. When he found out it was you who exposed him, he got furious."

"Wait, how does he know it was me?"

"Well he knows it was Shadow Lion since he read about it in the _**Daily Prophet**_."

"The Daily what?"

"Oh yeah, you don't read that." Reg slaps his forehead in realization. "It's the Wizarding newspaper and you're what they keep writing about. They keep posing theories that you're a werewolf or something else, they don't know you by name but they do acknowledge your deeds. However the Ministry is executing an arrest warrant for you for being a suspected Death Eater."

"So that's why James and your brother were trying to stun me," He says. "What else happened at the meeting?"

"The Dark Lord wants you captured and be taken to him immediately so he can convince you to join him or torture you and kill you," Reg explains to him.

"Great! Both sides are trying to kill me."

"That's not all." Reg says in a warning tone that can't be good. "Peter Pettigrew escaped and the Ministry just found out this morning."

"Oh great, I should have killed him when I had the chance. Thanks for telling me, but we both have to be on our guard now."

"You don't have to tell me twice." He turns his eyes to a picture on top of the fireplace. "Is that your girlfriend?" He points to the picture on the mantle.

"She was... but she's dead now."

"Oh, sorry!" Reg apologizes.

"What other information do you have?" He quickly changes the subject.

"That's all I have to tell you. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Reg asks him.

"You know part of the reason I'm here is to find my memories, but I came here on a mission to find a missing man and find any information about him." He takes out a folded envelope from his pocket. "You see, my master forbade seeing what's inside, but I think you can help me." He passes it to him. "Maybe, you might even know the guy in the picture." He watches as Reg opens it and takes out the picture. Seeing his suddenly shocked expression confirms it.

"H-how? T-this c-can't be p-p-possible." Reg stutters and then looks at Shun with an incredible expression. "He's been gone for so long I thought he was dead. I knew this guy personally, but I'm not sure I could be much help finding him."

"Can you at least tell me his name?"

"H-his name is..." The doorbell rings cutting off Reg's answer. _'__What great timing__,'_ he thought in frustration. He gets up wordlessly and goes to the door and opens it. "Look, I'm in a middle of an important meeting; can you please come back later?"

"I think you can spare a few moments for us." He would recognize that sarcastic male voice anywhere. He looks at his visitor's clearly shocked.

It's Lily with her husband, James and their two friends, Sirius and Remus.

* * *

**Me**: I wasn't too sure that making those two kiss would make this chapter flow properly and that it was too soon for them to. After all they have known each other for almost a year in this story even though Shun (Severus) was away most of the time at Hogwarts and the chemistry between them seems great. Besides that I got some ideas for the ninpo techniques Shun (Severus) will be using in his battles in later chapters.

Also I've been trying to draw Shun (Severus) new look but it seem I made him crossed between anime and animated. However his Shadow Lion appearance is ok, I just need to add some minor details to finish it off. I'm still debating whether or not to create a DeviantArt account but I doubt I will. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and next chapter; you'll see how Lily feels about the kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ****I don't anything involving the Harry Potter series**

**Claimer: I own my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

**Shadow Lion**

**Lily 10**

Up to this point, Lily doesn't know what to think; this is too much for her as it is.

After she saw Sev's name disappear from the map, she knew it was a sign that her prayers for his return had been answered. However James and Sirius clearly didn't agree with her.

"Just great, another Death Eater to deal with." She glared at Sirius and he cowered back in fear.

"How can you be sure that Sev is a Death Eater? Just a few seconds ago, you thought he was dead."

"Come on, you know how he was at Hogwarts. I bet he's still dark as ever," Sirius retorted.

"Still it's a very old coincidence that Mr. Snape appeared in the map after Shadow Lion just left." Dumbledore pointed out.

'_Is he implying that...?' _Lily thought.

"Now don't jump to conclusions Albus, the map must have made a mistake," McGonagall told him.

"But the map doesn't lie so either Snape is alive or he's a ghost roaming around Hogwarts." James said to them.

"I can assure you he's not a ghost, I would have known if he was. Sir Nicholas would have let me know already." Dumbledore said. "I think that's enough commotion for one day, but I'll have all the ghosts search the castle and we'll continue this conversation soon. Good night."

After the night's events, she couldn't sleep knowing that Sev is alive. She couldn't talk about it with James since he was in a bad mood; he just found out one of his friends betrayed him, one of his Marauders. The only one she's able to talk to is Shun since he understands how she felt about Sev. However he hasn't come back from his business trip with Michael yet.

The next day she visited her parents to ask if Shun had come back yet, but he hadn't. Before she left she told them she had something important to tell him and left. She's been coming over almost every day on her break from work to see if Shun got back until a whole week later when he finally did.

She knew he would be there after her parents told her he came back. She hadn't felt so excited to speak to someone since she was a little girl...when she would go at any chance to talk to Sev about magic.

Ever since Lily found out he's alive; she's been feeling… uneasy about facing him again. She didn't know why until Shun told her. It's like he knows more about her than she does and understands her more than anyone else. There's something about him that makes him so mysterious and alluring. He never did tell her about himself much except where he came from and she could guess why. He basically told her he lost his close friend too (whoever she is) but it was worse than what she's going through. He saw his friend killed in front of him that must have been terrible to watch, not to mention he was standing there and unable to do anything to stop it. After that experience, he would understand how she feels, but it's more painful for him.

'_However he still didn't tell me about his past or his family__,'_ she wondered about that night while James was asleep. After he told her this, she kissed him. She blushed at that memory. She couldn't believe she'd done that. It's not that the kiss was bad; it was really good. She didn't know why she did that; she was just looking at him sitting next to her while he was looking up at the sky. His deep, alluring eyes looked so far away on his handsome face as his long, dark hair was flowing with the breeze. Then suddenly she kissed him. She can tell right away he's very experience from how he kissed her because it felt so amazing and she was so close she could even smell his husky scent.

Then she heard James snore a bit.

'_Wait! What am I thinking?'_ She thought. _'__I'm married I shouldn't be thinking this.'_ Then she realized she just kissed him after he told her about his pain. _'__Oh Merlin, he must think I kissed him out of pity__,'_ she thought. She looked at the time and it was one in the morning; she'd been thinking about the kiss for about four hours now, but finally she fell to sleep.

Sirius and Remus visited in the afternoon the next day while she was holding a sleeping Harry.

"I still can't believe that Pete escaped Azkaban," Sirius told them, reading the Daily Prophet.

"He must use his rat form to escape that's for sure," Remus said. "But we need to find him anyway." He notices Lily hasn't been talking at all since they've been there. "Hey Lily, are you alright?" Remus asked her. "You've hardly said a word."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind that's all," she told him.

Remus turned to James to see if he knew anything.

"Don't look at me. She was like that when she came home yesterday. I tried to talk to her about what happened, but she hasn't said anything since." James told them.

"Maybe it's that Shun guy you've been talking about," Sirius said.

"No, that's not it at all," she said, but they thought it was a sign of denial.

"What did he do to you?" James demanded.

"Nothing, Shun did nothing to me; we just talked," she answered.

"Then you admit you were with him yesterday." James stated. From her expression, it proved his statement. "What's so great about him?"

"James, he's my friend," she answered simply.

"That's not it and you know it. You've been going out a lot lately this past week. Are you seeing him behind my back?" James asked angrily. His loud voice causes Harry to wake up crying.

"Now be reasonable James." Remus tried to calm him down. Thank goodness there's a decent guy in the group.

"How dare you assume that James! He just got back from his business trip yesterday," Lily said, glaring at him.

"You know I want to see who this Shun guy is." Sirius cut in the conversation. "Let's go visit him."

"What! No we will not."

"Great idea, Padfoot! I can give this guy a piece of my mind." James stomped outside and apparated. The others followed him there with Harry.

Shun has a shock expression on his face when he saw them outside his house.

'_Merlin, I wonder what he's thinking this is__,'_ Lily thought.

"Hey Lily, I wasn't expecting you," he turns to her idiot husband and friends, "or your friends either." He tells them calmly. Michael hears her voice and runs toward her.

"Hey Michael, do you remember Harry?" The dog barks in response, and then he starts sniffing Harry. Harry giggles and starts saying, "Doggie, doggie."

"So he's a dog person. He can't be all bad, Prongs." Lily hears Sirius whisper to James. She hopes Shun didn't hear him.

"Down Michael," Shun commands him and he obey. Then he turns to them. "So what brings you guys here?"

"You see-"

"I'm Sirius and this is Remus." Sirius introduces him and Remus, cutting her off. "We've been hearing so much about you from Lily so we wanted to meet you." Sirius says. "So can we come in?"

"Really?" He gazes at her, raising his eyebrow. "Well now is not the best time; I have a friend over …"

"The more the merrier I say, let's go inside," Sirius cuts him off and barges into the house.

"Wait if you're coming in; take your shoes off first," he struggles to say as Sirius pushes him aside, but at least they take their shoes off first.

"Since you all are so eager to come in; you can sit in my living room while I get you something to drink. My friend is there too." He bends down to Michael and scratches his ear. "Michael, play nice with Harry, won't you?" Michael barks in response. "Good. The living room is over there," He points it out and then he leaves them to get the drinks while they walk into the living room.

"He seems like a decent guy, James." Remus says to him. "At least he can put up with your obnoxious behavior Sirius."

"Yeah, I don't see the-" Sirius abruptly quits talking and stop so suddenly that Remus runs into him. James and Lily also stop when they see who is also seated in the living room. They all see Sirius's younger brother, Regulus.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asks him in a demanding tone.

His brother stands up, facing him while putting something in his pocket. "I should be saying the same to you. I'll have you know Shun is my friend and I was invited here, unlike you lot," Regulus tells him. "It's rude to just barge in. Didn't mum teach you any manners?"

"She's the reason why I ran away and what's a Death …"

"Hey, I've got the drinks," Shun comes in holding cans of soda. He looks from Regulus to Sirius and back. "I see you are already acquainted with Reg."

"He's my little brother." He continues to glare at his brother and Shun looks surprised at this.

'_Shun doesn't know that Regulus is a Death Eater,'_ Lily thinks and then mentally slaps herself. _'He's a Muggle, of course he doesn't know about the magical world._ _Oh no, we just put Shun in danger just by showing up__!'_ she thinks in a panic.

"Really? I thought you two looked alike. It's really a small world." Shun grins, but he doesn't notice the two continuing to glare at each other. "I hope you like Coke because I ran out of coffee." He tosses the cans towards James, Remus, Sirius and Regulus, but he hands Lily's hers since she is holding Harry. As their hands brush against each other slightly, she suddenly feels her face slightly burning. "So why are you standing around? Have a seat."

"I'm not sitting on the same couch with _him_," Sirius sneers still staring as if he's waiting for Reg to attack.

"Let me guess? It's a case of sibling rivalry between you two?" Shun guesses.

"We're far past that." Regulus states angrily.

Shun senses this and raises his eyebrow, looking confused.

"Ok...How about sitting here Reg?" He points to his recliner; Regulus silently agrees to and sits down.

Michael barks and licks Harry's face, causing him to giggle and making a good distraction from the tension in the atmosphere.

"Harry, do you want to play with Michael for a bit?" Lily asks him and he nods his head, smiling. Then she lays him down on the carpet next to Michael. "Now play nice and that goes for you too, Michael." He barks in response. Then Michael quickly bites down on a piece a rope from the corner and brings it to Harry to play.

"So... how did you meet my brother in the first place?" Sirius asks him while taking a seat with the others, curious and he's not the only one. For Shun to call Sirius's brother 'Reg' would mean they're good friends.

"Well, I met Reg in my business trip." He answers then he looks at him and grins. "He kind of helped me out when I was threaten by a group of thugs in an alley however he didn't know how to fight properly so I treated his injures and we became fast friends."

Regulus glares at his brother again before he says anything. "It's true, Sirius." Then he turns to Shun, smiling and rubbing his neck. "Sorry about that Shun. My brother sometimes thinks of me as a coward and doesn't believe me most of the time." Shun nods, understanding the situation.

To Lily, Shun's expression reveals that he doesn't know anything about the magical world. _'__It looks like Regulus didn't tell Shun he's a wizard__,'_ she thought. _'But why not though?'_

"Well you got the coward part right." She hears Sirius mumble under his breath. Remus, who has sensitive hearing, tries to change the subject.

"So Shun, I heard from Lily you're a private detective working on the case, so how is it going so far?"

Shun frowned a bit. "Right now I'm at a dead end, so I'm taking a break." He answers.

As he says this Lily is watching James to see if he speaks up. _'__He's been very quiet since he came here__,'_ she thought.

"So are those real?" Sirius asks, pointing at the swords hanging above the fireplace.

"Yes, they're my prized possessions; they were given to me by my teacher." He takes one of the swords and shows them the blade. "This one is the Scorpion's Katana, as you can see the blade is very long." He put it back and grasps another one. "This one is a Shadow Katana, it's sturdy and durable to use." Then he puts it back and takes the final one off the wall. "And this one is my favorite most of all, the Ninja Dragon Sword." He shows them the blade and on it is a dragon design. "34 inches long and made from the finest material."

"But can you use them?" Sirius asks curiously. Lily won't be surprised if he wants to use them on his brother.

"Of course, but you have to master it to use it correctly." He drinks his soda, tosses it the can up in the air, and in a swift motion slices the can in half. It's amazing because there are no dent marks on it, it's a clean cut.

"Wow, the cut is so clean; how did you do that?" Regulus asks him.

"Years of practice, but there is one more thing I want to show you with this sword. Reg can you help me?" Shun asks him. He nods and they go into the kitchen.

"I wonder what my brother is doing with a Muggle like him." Sirius says this out loud. "He is a Muggle right?"

"I'm not sure, maybe Shun is a wizard." Remus says.

"Then he could be a Death Eater like your brother." James tells them.

"Hey!" Lily yells to grab the three idiots' attention. "I'll have you know I've spent enough time with him to know that he's a regular Muggle. If he was a wizard I would have known by now."

"I guess you're right, but still ..." Sirius looks around to make sure the coast is clear. "What do you think my brother is here for?"

Before she could say anything, Shun and Regulus come back with a giant plate and a big watermelon.

"Ok, Lily, please get Harry out of the way. I don't want him to get hurt."

She gets Harry who was struggling to get out of her arms to and play with Michael some more, to sit on in her lap.

"Harry just watch I'm going to do a trick for you." Shun got Harry to look at him.

"Ok don't blink at what I'm about to do." Then in a swift movement the watermelon got sliced into equal pieces, Harry must have enjoyed it because he's clapping and giggling. Then Shun grabs a piece. "Well, are you going to eat or what?" They all grab a piece while Shun cleans his sword and put it back where it was before.

"So what did you invite my brother for?" Sirius asks him after finishing his piece.

"Well, I was going to teach some martial art moves to Reg before you guys came here so that way he won't get himself beat up again." He turns to Regulus. "Is it ok if they watch?"

"I don't see why not." Regulus shrugs. Then Shun move his recliner far back in to the corner, making a large space for them while the others watch. Then Shun and Regulus face each other.

"Ok Reg, I'm going to show you a basic judo move, just come at me and try to punch me." As Shun instructed him, Regulus lunged at him, but Shun quickly grabs his fist and throw him over his shoulder to the ground. Sirius and James clap in applause.

"Your friend really knows how to entertain their guests," Sirius whispers to her.

Shun then teaches Regulus how to do it by showing him where to grab, shift his weight and do it quickly by using an opponent's weight against them. He also shows him how to knock your opponent off balance first to do it.

"You might need a little more practice to get it right, Reg." Shun tells him. "There is a different move that might be better; just come at me." As before he lunges at him, but this time Shun grab his arm and flip him to the ground. Regulus groans in pain.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Sirius claps in applause and so does Harry since he looks very excited to see Shun doing tricks.

Lily, on the other hand, was watching Shun the whole time. Compared to Regulus, he barely broke a sweat, but she could tell his face was glistening. She can even see a bead of sweat trailing down his neck to his collar bone and into his tight shirt. As she continues to stare at him, she starts to feel hot inside. Then she starts to feel a wetness leaking in between her legs. _'What in Merlin!-'_ Regulus' voice interrupts her mental confusion.

"I think that's enough for today," Regulus says as he tries to get up.

"Maybe next time," Shun replies and looks at the clock; it's almost 6. "Wow, a lot of time past when you're practicing."

"We better get going. It's getting late and it's almost Harry's bedtime." Lily says while she tries to calm herself and get up from her seat. Harry yawns to add emphasis.

"It's best we be on our way; it was nice meeting you Shun Hyou." Remus gets up and shakes his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Before we go, who's the girl in the picture? She's quite a looker." Sirius looks at the frame picture on top of the fireplace. She didn't notice it until now. She has to admit the girl in the picture is beautiful and looks quite happy with Shun having her close. He looks a little younger in this picture.

"Her name is Aimi and you're right, she's amazing."

Regulus takes a closer look and does a wolf whistle. "I can see why."

"Is she your girlfriend?" James asks curiously. This is the first time he speaks to Shun directly since he came in. She sees Shun's eyes fill with sadness, like remembering a bad memory. _'__She's the person Shun talked about yesterday__,'_ she realizes.

"She was, but now she's dead," Shun tells them.

"Oh… Sorry about that," Sirius tells him, taking the hint.

"It's alright. You better get going Harry looks tired out. Michael say goodbye to them." The dog barks in response.

"Bye Shun." They leave after saying good-bye. As they walk far from Shun's house they start talking.

"Shun seems like an ok guy, I don't see why you have a problem with him Prongs, except the fact he is better looking and stronger than you," Sirius says to James who glares at him. "He seems like a regular Muggle to me."

"See James, there is nothing suspicious about him," Lily says.

"He also doesn't know about the Wizarding world." Remus adds. "Shun must not know Regulus is a wizard the way he throws him on the floor without worry."

"I guess you're right, but still why would your little brother hang out with a Muggle if he's a Death Eater?" James asks Sirius.

"I don't know for sure if he is one, but I'm keeping an eye on him just in case."

"You know there is something familiar about him," Remus says thoughtfully.

"What do you mean Moony?" James asks.

"His scent," he explains. "I don't remember why, but his scent is vaguely familiar to me."

"Maybe you smelled the same cologne on him on someone else," Sirius suggests.

Remus shakes his head. "No it's definitely not that; it's on the tip of my tongue."

"You'll remember it soon Moony, but for now let's eat I'm starving," Sirius says.

"You just ate a large piece of watermelon. How are you still hungry?" James ask before they apparate. After the two apparate, Remus pulls Lily aside before she can apparate.

"Listen Lily, I didn't want to say this in front of those two, but can I smell Severus's wand?" Remus asks. He knows Lily carries his wand with her everywhere.

"Ok." She hands him Sev's wand, looking confused as she sees Remus sniffing it. _'__Why on earth he would do that?'_

"Ah ha! I knew it."

"What?"

"I knew his scent was familiar. Lily, Shun's scent and Severus's wand smell almost alike."

'_What_!' Lily thought. "Are you sure Remus?"

"Positive, Shun's scent is slightly different from the scent on Severus's wand but they are almost alike."

"Remus that's crazy. You know we saw Severus's name appear on the Marauder's map and Shun was away on business at that time and besides the two scents are not completely the same. Don't forget my scent could be on his wand since I've kept it for almost five years now," she tells him.

"Sorry Lily I guess I wasn't thinking straight. I do smell your scent on it, but I can still smell Severus on that wand." He hands back the wand. "However, I can't deny his and Shun's scent are almost alike."

"I don't believe it, Remus. If what you're suggesting is true then does that mean..."

"Yeah, there is a chance that Shun could be Severus and he doesn't even know it."

* * *

**Me**: It's not one of the best chapters I wrote but the sexual tensions just grew stronger with Lily. I hope you're all satisfied with that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: ****I don't anything involving the Harry Potter series**

**Claimer: I own my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

**Shadow Lion**

**Severus 11**

If there is one thing Shun prides himself for in situations like this; it is his acting skill. It was a total surprise that almost caught him off guard and ninjas should never let their guards down. Lucky for him he learned how to act in situations like this. He picked it up from Aimi since she was an acting prodigy in Japan. Once they've left, he lets his breathe out in relief. "Man that was close." He collapses where he's standing.

"Too close, I thought we were going to get caught when I heard my brother's voice,"

Regulus tells him. "It was genius telling them that fake story and looking as if you don't have a clue about magic."

"I just hope that Lupin character didn't think of anything suspicious," Shun replies. "He seems like the intelligent one in the group besides Lily and he is a werewolf, you know." Regulus looks shocked. "You didn't know?"

Reg shakes his head. "No…but that would explain why he disappeared ever month," Reg cups his chin, "and that why the Marauders called him 'Moony'. Why didn't I see it?"

"It's alright, Reg. By the way, when is the next full moon?" He asks Reg seriously. "Remember we have to apparate to the werewolf base to rescue the captured kids. We have to rescue them before the full moon"

Ever since he discovered that Remus Lupin is a werewolf and found out about that Voldemort was allying with the werewolves he confronted Regulus about it to see if it were true. Unfortunately for him it was true which made the situation harder for them. Following those discoveries, he had Regulus apparate him to the werewolf base during the Easter holidays. They had been scouting in the Forbidden Forest since Reg didn't know of the exact location at that time. They found it eventually on the last day of the Easter holidays, but Regulus had to go back to the Death Eaters so he didn't raise any suspicion.

Once they found it, Shun would spy from the shadows every month on the base to try and stop their plans. The last time he was there he saw the small pack of them in their regular form had captured a group of small children. As much as he wanted to save them, he couldn't. He needed a well-executed plan first and more information about them. He didn't get a chance to ask Regulus yet because the whole thing seemed short noticed and rushed at the time due to the danger they might pose in the war.

"I remember; the next full moon is two days so we have from now until tomorrow night to rescue them." Reg tells him. "But don't worry about Lupin; he looked convinced enough by your amazing performance."

"One of the rules of being a ninja is to take control of the situation." He grins. "Besides the easy part is being yourself; you just act like everything is normal for you and that nothing unusual happened."

"I guess that's why it's so convincing, but did you have to flip me to the ground? I think my brother made a crack with that one."

"Well it's supposed to be convincing them that I was teaching you some judo moves and make it look like I knew what I'm doing. Beside you do need to learn how to defend yourself other than just using your wand," he explains. "You could be disarmed in a fight so you need to learn another form of fighting."

"Or I could use my backup wand." Reg replies.

"Yes, that too. Oh that reminds me; I have something I want to show you." He guides Reg into the basement and turns on the lights, showing him his spacious training room. He cleaned it yesterday and bought a jade incense burner in the form of a dragon.

"Ok...You're showing me your basement that has a large mat on the floor." Regulus states and then adds, "It's anticlimactic by your standards."

"Reg you should know by now that everything is not what it appears to be." He walks over to his incense burner. It's in between two wide scrolls that are written Japanese; one says 'Art of the Ninja' and the other 'Embrace the Shadows'. He presses on the space in between the scrolls and then pushes on a secret panel. The panel flips around, showing a large arsenal of different weapons. Reg is speechless as his jaw drops to the ground.

"This is what I wanted to show you. I had the basement fitted with hidden compartments to store my weapons with the help of my ninja clan."

"Those are a lot of weapons you have." Regulus holds a battle-axe. "I didn't know ninjas used a battle axe."

"Well the weapon is only used to smash through castle gates and doors; it requires great skill in battle."

"So why did you want to show me this?" Reg asks him while putting back the battle-axe.

"I was thinking I could train you how to use one of these weapons." He answers. "That way you can protect yourself if you got disarmed and defend yourself better against your enemies."

"I like that idea." Reg grins.

"Choose your weapon."

"Hmm…how about those?" Reg points to the pair of sai. The sai is a traditional martial arts weapon. The basic form of the weapon is that of a pointed, prong shaped metal baton, with two curved prongs called _yoku_ projecting from the handle. It is generally used in pairs.

"These are called sai and it's basically a defensive weapon. I can show you how to use it." Shun takes the pair off the wall and gives them to Reg. "It suits you quite well."

"So how do you use it?" Reg holds his weapons awkwardly.

"First, grip the sai properly; wrap your fingers around the handle and place your thumb where it meets the center like you're doing a 'thumbs up'," he said as he adjusts Reg's hands on the swords. He grabs a bokken. "Good. I'll be using this wooden sword to attack you while you try to block it and disarm me. Also words of advice; when I attack you don't try to just block me head on. Instead spin your sai around in your hands so that way your muscles or bones won't get damaged. Let's begin."

He quickly made the first move, catching Regulus off guard, but Reg blocks his attack so roughly that it almost made him lose his balance. Regulus tries to attack him with the sai he's holding in his right hand, but Shun smoothly deflects his attack with ease. However, Reg takes the opportunity to strike by trying to slash him across the face with the other sai, but he ducks aside to dodge the sai. They keep attacking and blocking, but finally Shun uses his bokken and finally disarms Reg. After a few more practice sessions, Regulus collapse on the floor, sweating and exhausted.

"I think that's enough practice for one day," Shun lowers his bokken. "You're off to a good start and at this rate you can master the sai in no time."

"Thanks." Reg puts back the weapons in their proper place.

"Before I forget; can I have that picture back?" He asks and Reg gives him the envelope back reluctantly. "Are you going to tell me the name of the man in the picture?"

"Let me ask you something first. Where did you get that picture?" Reg asks him curiously.

"I don't know. My master had it and gave it to me so I could find him for my mission." He shrugs. Now that he's thinking about it, he should have asked his master where he'd gotten it. "He ordered me to gather any information about him to find him, but he never did tell me where he'd gotten it and I never questioned him. So are you going to tell me his name?"

"Ok. His name is..." Suddenly Reg clutches his left arm in pain. "The Dark Lord is calling. I've got to go."

"Remember to modify your memory once you get outside." Shun guides Reg outside quickly and makes sure he does the memory charm before he disapparates. After Reg leaves, he closes the door and goes into his study. Michael follows him there.

"What a day this turned out to be. At least you got to play with Harry, right boy?" His dog barks in response. He sits down in his chair, holding the envelope with the picture inside in front of him. "I never even got to find out the name." Michael whimpers and then he starts scratching his ear. Shun looks over Michael and sees his alto saxophone in the corner of the room. He hasn't played the saxophone since high school. He used to play it on romantic picnic dates with Aimi; he hadn't played it since the day of her funeral. _'It wouldn't hurt to play it again,'_ he thought.

"Hey Mike, do you want to hear me play?" His dog barks happily which means a yes. He grabs his saxophone, checks the reed and mouthpiece, and lifts the strap over his head, settling it around his neck. "I'm a little rusty; I just want you to know that." Michael cocks his head slightly. Shun starts to slowly play a smooth jazz tone, but stops abruptly. _'__This is a good chance to put Michael asleep with a lullaby__,'_ he thought. _'__So I can finally go out to eat.'_ "Come on Michael; let's go to the living room."

They go into the living room and Michael curls up in his bed. Shun starts to play Brahms Lullaby and Michael falls asleep halfway into the song. He puts his saxophone back in his study and tiptoes out the door. He gets on his motorcycle and rides to the nearest fast food restaurant and orders a hamburger with fries. While he's eating he feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

'_Someone is following me__,'_ he thought as he finishes eating and walks out of the restaurant. _'__Should I go straight home? No, if they're D.L ninjas I should go to London and walk around to find out who is following me__,'_ he thought as he gets on his motorcycle.

He arrives in London and parks on a random street. He walks around aimlessly. There are many people walking in the crowds, but after a few blocks he finally spots his tail.

There is only a man following him, wearing a blue jacket and a red cap. He notices him for the third time which means that man is following him. Once is just a stranger, twice is coincidence, but the third time is a tail. _'__It's time to get rid of him__,'_ he thought as he walks into an alley far from the public. As soon as he reaches a part that is dark enough to conceal him he calls out, "Alright come out, I know you're there." He says turning away from the wall. He hears footsteps coming closer then they stop.

"It was very admirable of you to go far away from the public for their own safety." He hears the man chuckle.

"Tell me what you want and go," Shun orders him. The man is hiding in the shadows; he has to be a ninja. Lucky for him, he's prepared.

"You know why I'm here." He comes out and is wearing standard ninja gear with the symbol of the D.L., a white and red patch that has a skull with horns on his shoulder.

"For revenge when I took down your organization, the Devil's Light," Shun mocks him. "You made a big mistake following me here." _'Damn it, I can't use my ninpo techniques on him like I usually do or I'll attract attention to myself,'_ he thought.

"It's the _Demonic Light_ to you," the man retorts.

"What difference does it make? Either way your organization is done."

The man chuckles sinisterly. "Fool! Do you think you took down the _entire_ Demonic Light. I'm going take you to my friends and torture you until you beg for mercy." He takes out his sword and tries to slash him, but Shun uses a shield he had hidden behind his back to block the attack. As the enemy backs away, he tosses his shield, making it to spin towards him but misses.

"Giving up already?" The man mocks him, but he doesn't notice that Shun's shield zigzag from wall to wall.

"Not quite." Then the shield hits the man hard on the back of his head, knocking his opponent out. He catches his shield with ease.

"Thank you Itsuki," he says to himself. Now, as this man saw his face, he might as well get something out of him before he kills him with his own sword. He ties him up with the man's chain, stripping all of his weapons, takes off his mask, and slaps him to wake him up.

"What! Where am I?" The man looks around from side to side.

"You might as well talk. I know there are like two more ninjas after me and I want to know where they're hiding." He grabs the guy's sword and then he kicks him in the ribs.

"I'll never squeal and you can't make me."

"I can and I will." He approaches him and kicks him in the ribs hard, breaking a rib or two. Then he grabs the man by the leg, high jumps to the roof of a tall building, and hangs him over the edge of the building.

"No you wouldn't." The man panics. There was a long distance from the roof to the ground below. That would be enough to kill him and make it look like a suicide.

"Better hurry because my arm is getting tired." He loosens his grip on the man's leg, allowing him to slide down. "Oops! I'm losing my grip!"

"Alright I'll talk; we're hiding in one of the warehouses south from here near the river," the man squeals. "It's next to a steakhouse and a donut shop, now please let me go."

"I'll let you go alright if you tell me how you found out my identity." It's not easy to spot a ninja in the crowd.

"We have your scent with us from that surprise attack that's how we were able to find you. I was sent to take you and bring you there. Now please, put me down the blood is rushing to my brain."

Shun throws him back on the roof, gags him, and knocks him out again. _'__So they have my scent__,'_ he thought. '_I think it's time to tie up some loose ends.'_ He changes to his standard ninja clothes rather than his Shadow Lion outfit and collects the weapons he took from the enemy. _'I can't let good weapons go to waste,'_ he thought as he put them on his person. He grabs the unconscious man and leaps toward the warehouse the man has described and lands on the roof. Through a skylight he sees two other ninjas sitting talking and assumes they must be waiting for their friend to come back with him.

"When do you think he's going to come back with the target?" He hears one of them ask.

"It might take a while till he finds him; London is huge place to find one person," the other one replies.

"But we have his scent," the guy holds up a ripe piece of fabric. "He couldn't possibly mess up something so simple. We need to take our target to our superiors or they will have our heads."

'_What superiors? Are they implying there are more of them running about?' _He thought, but he dismisses it for now. As they talk he sneaks into the warehouse, leaving the third guy tied up on the roof.

"I'm going to the bathroom, be right back." The ninja gets up and goes to the back of the room. Shun follows him there.

The enemy is about to walk in the bathroom when he grabs him from behind and knocks him unconscious. He then strips him of his weapons and put him in a sack. Next he leaps to where the other ninja is sitting and shoots a sleeping dart at him, knocking him out. He ties him up and strips him of his weapons as well. He lines up the three rival ninjas and kills them by pricking them with poison. He put each body in a sack and buries them far outside of London where no one can find them. Shun goes back to London, collects their weapons and drives back to his home to rest after an exhausting day.

The next morning he brings Michael with him to the tennis court in the park. Dressed in his tennis gear, he practices his serves while Michael chases the ball. He retrieves the ball and brings it back to Shun.

"Excuse me," He turns and sees a pretty woman about his age, carrying a tennis racket. She has violet hair and brown eyes, somehow she feels familiar to him, but he lets the thought pass. "Is it alright if we play singles?"

"Sure, Michael, you go sit down on the sidelines." He tells him and points to the side. He obeys. "I'll serve first." Michael watches the ball going side to side in the court, it's a close match and it ends after he topspins the ball and wins the match. The two approach each other and shake hands.

"You're really good; you can go pro with those skills." She shakes his hand firmly. "I'm Hikari." _That name…could it be? No it couldn't."_

"Shun, are you by any chance Japanese?" She nods. "Well thanks for the match but we have to go. Michael," He whistles and Michael comes to his side. "Maybe we'll see you around. Let's go, Michael." He turns and walks away stopping when she says, "I see you don't recognize an old friend when you see one, Shadow Lion."

He stops completely and Michael looks at him in confusion. He turns to her. "You're... the Moonlight Vixen," he guesses. His and Aimi's best friend and Aimi's distant cousin who is also a ninja ally: Hikari Suzuki.

She smiles at him with a mischievous glint in her eye before removing her disguise, revealing her black hair. She's always been the master of disguise. "Yes, how've you been, Dragon Striker?"

Only one person he knows has ever calls him by that high school nickname. _'__That's definitely her,'_ he thought. He opens his arms and they meet with a hug. "I've been great; I didn't know you went to live in London after you left."

She puffs out her cheeks in annoyance. "I am a tennis pro, you know; I thought I told you that before." She slaps his arm. "And the least you could have done is call me up when you came here."

"Ow! Sorry, but I have had a lot in my mind." He rubs his neck and Michael looks between the two of them.

Hikari bends down and pets him. "So when did you get this beautiful pup." Michael licks her face.

"I got him on Christmas day in London, so...you want to come over to my place to catch up?" He asks awkwardly.

"Sure," They pack up their tennis gear and head out. "So are you still in the middle of your last mission or..."

"I'm still in the middle of it, unfortunately," he answers her quickly.

"That's too bad. Hey, maybe when you're done with your mission, you can be a tennis pro like me."

"I don't think I can," he says to her, but she shakes her head in disagreement.

"Come on Shun. You were the best tennis player in high school and you had tennis scholarships lined up for you after you made it into the nationals." She slaps his back and he winces at the slight sting. "They didn't call you 'Dragon Striker' for nothing. Speaking of which, do you still have that tattoo on your back?"

"Of course I still have it. If you've forgotten; that tattoo covers the most of my back! If you recall, you and the others on the tennis team made me get the tattoo in the first place." He remembers being dragged by her and his teammates into the tattoo parlor after his team had won a match. They thought it would enhance his image if he had a green dragon on his back, but he was in pain for about a month afterwards.

"Sorry, I have to admit that was stupid, but it suits you so well." She holds her hands up in defense. They finally arrived at his home and walked inside.

"I see you brought Japan with you," she jokes on the interior of the house.

"Well, it wouldn't feel like home if I hadn't." He rubs his neck. "I'm getting something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"Just some water will do." He goes into the kitchen, leaving Michael with her, and grabs two bottled waters. When he walks back into the living room, he sees Hikari sitting on his sofa, holding the frame picture that was supposed to be on the fireplace. She doesn't seem to notice him yet so he lightly taps the cold bottle water on to her neck. She turns to him and he gives her the water. He sits down next to her.

"I see you haven't gotten over of Aimi's death." She says to him.

"Well...ever since I arrived to this country, the memories of her seem to resurface over time." He expresses himself carefully. He doesn't want to tell her about wizards being real and magical items and whatever, but who would believe him if he tried?

After a moment of silence he feels her clasping his shoulder. "Shun there is something you should know." She tells him in a sincere tone. By the look on her face, he can tell she is serious.

"What is it?"

"Aimi... Aimi was still in love with you after the break up." She says this softly.

"I know." He tells her simply. He has been expecting this; after all she was Aimi's best friend and her cousin.

"And that...wait... You know? How?" She asks him, looking confused.

He hangs his head. "Did you really think I didn't know? I could always tell when she was acting. Even after the breakup... I knew it wasn't because we were more like brother and sister, but...it was to help me. I knew that deep down Aimi still loved me and that there wasn't time for a relationship until the D.L was destroyed," he explains to her.

"She knew I would continue fighting them and wouldn't come back to London so she broke up with me to bring me back to reality because I was too obsessed with it and trying to avoid going back to London at all cost." Everything he says is true to his heart. He was too afraid to go back to London no matter how many times Aimi tried to persuade him so he became obsessed with fighting the D.L. to keep him from having to go back.

"I see...but Shun there's more to it," she tells him weakly. Now he's confused. What more does she has to say after telling her all that?

"You see ...well, you might not like to hear this, but..." She quickly takes a drink of water.

"Just spit it out already." _'__What is so important that it makes her so nervous to talk?'_ He thought. After a moment of silence, she finally gains the courage to speak.

"She was pregnant with your child when you guys broke up," she says it quickly.

He suddenly feels like a crash just happens. _'What! Aimi had my child,'_ he screams in his mind. After a moment of silence he manages to find his voice again. "B-but ...there's just no way, I mean I know we, but, why didn't she tell me?" He stutters out. It's true they'd had a sexual relationship after going together for a year, but they had always use protection.

"She knew if you knew she was having your child that you'd stay there permanently and she didn't want to burden you with a child so ...she tried to get rid of it," She says the last part quietly.

"You don't mean that she..." She nods her head, confirming the unspoken question. _'__Why? Why didn't I noticed it before?'_ He thought in despair as he pictures Aimi's conflicted face. "But Aimi would ever..." He knew Aimi would be against something like that.

"No, she didn't get rid of it on purpose; in the end she wanted to keep it and she was planning to tell you ...but she had an accident with the baby."

'_She had a miscarriage. Our child died before I could get a chance to find out__,'_ he realized. He sees memories of Aimi flashing a smile every time she sees him. _'__After all the times I saw you Aimi, why didn't you tell me?'_ He clenches his hand into a fist, feeling his nails biting the palm of his hand. _'__Just how much did you suffer because of me? How much did you go through after our baby died before it had a chance to be born?'_ He feels his tears trailing down his face. _'__If I have had known we were going to have a baby...'_ Suddenly he feels angry that she never told him. "Is that all you came here for? To add to the guilt I already have?" He yells at her, but she's not fazed by it.

"No, but I did come to give you this." She takes out something from her pocket and places it in his hands. A small medallion with the standard Forest Shadow's symbol: a crescent moon with a quarter of it covered by the top part of a tree. It has a Japanese kanji for Shadow Lion above the tip of the tree and centered on the medallion.

"Aimi made this medallion especially for you once you left Japan to go on your path in life," she said with her voice starting to crack up. "She always thought about you, you know even when she saw you with someone else. You were always in her mind."

That shocks him to the very core. Now he feels more guilty than ever.

They sit there in silence until he finds the will to speak again. "Can you please just go? I need to be alone for awhile. Come back later." She nods and quietly leaves the house. Michael looks at him, confused by the entire commotion. However, he lays his head on Shun's lap, showing his concern by licking his face and cleaning the stray tears running down his cheek.

He looks down on the medallion. _'Aimi,'_ he says in his mind. _'__Even when you're gone, you're somehow still here.'_ Then he puts it on, around his neck and he buries his face in his hands. _'What…kind of horrible person am I?' _He asks himself. _'__I never thought how much it must have pained you seeing me so many times after our breakup. I always thought I understood you and saw right through your acting, but now I'm not so sure especially after losing the child we once had, Aimi. Now I wish I could tell you how I feel.'_

Aimi was the first person to open his heart. He knew that when he first saw her they had made an instant connection. When he first joined the Forest's Shadow he felt isolated from everyone because he was a total outcast to them. Even though some have approached him and been friendly toward him; he somehow always felt insecure around people as if he was afraid of getting hurt. Then Aimi helped him out by introducing him to her friends and practically dragging him to hang out with them. After a while, he became more relaxed with her friends and became more open towards them. Soon he made close friends he can trust in the Forest's Shadow and in the high school Aimi attended. He never felt so alive before, enjoyed his life, and it was all because of her.

Not to mention they grew so close to one another when he became a ninja and attended their final year of high school. Once he was fully healed, Aimi had started tutoring him in most of the subjects and taught him Japanese before school started which was how their relationship began. On his first day he found out Aimi was an acting prodigy when he saw her perform alone in an empty classroom after hours and learned how much she loved acting.

After that their relationship gradually grew into a more personal and emotional level. It wasn't until a year later that they officially became a couple. Hikari once noted that everyone knew from the start that they loved each other and would ultimately end up as a couple. They knew each other's thoughts and feelings, their hardships and self-conflicts, and their strengths and weaknesses. They supported and pushed each other to do their best. Despite all the personal drama and the dangers of being a ninja, they somehow manage to separate their personal life from their ninja life.

They were truly happy together, that's just it. He supported her acting dream and she pushed him to be a ninja and a tennis pro. It was as if they were in their own world, a place no one could go except them. It was them against the world.

He wasn't too dependent on her because of his memory loss; they gave each other their personal space and fought from time to time. They had to support themselves sometimes. However thanks to Aimi, she gave him a purpose in life again and despite having the memory loss, he didn't care. As long he had Aimi, his friends, and the Forest's Shadow for support, he didn't care about his unknown past.

But now that Aimi and most of his close friends in the Forest's Shadow are gone; he has to move on for them and for his sake. They gave their lives for everyone in the Forest's Shadow clan to live and that is something he will keep doing, living in their place.

He glances at the clock on the wall; it's almost noon. _'This has been one eventful morning,'_ he thought and he has a sudden urge to laugh. Then he gets up, feeds Michael he eats a sub sandwich for lunch. After lunch he's feeling bored with being cooped up in this house. He takes his saxophone case from his study and calls, "Come on Michael, we're getting some fresh air."

They walk outside to the spot near the river, hoping Lily will come today so he can vent about everything that just happened. For some reason he feels the need to talk to her only. He realizes that he hasn't been completely honest with her and he doesn't want to make the same mistake like he did with Aimi. He has to be more open with her instead of trying to deal with his problems alone. Even though Aimi still loved him despite that, he doesn't want to make the same mistake again.

'_But I'm different now__,'_ he thought. _'__This time everything is going to be different; I'm not going to mess up this time.'_ However after what happened yesterday she might want to keep her distance, but he needs someone to talk to right now. _'__Please come, Lily__,'_ he prays in his mind. _'__I need you.' _As Michael lies down to take a nap, he takes out his saxophone and starts to play a bit of smooth jazz that sounds rather depressing.

"That's a nice tone you're playing." A familiar voice says and he knows who it is. "Hi, Lily."

* * *

**Me**: I bet you readers were wondering what kind of relationship Shun (Severus) had with Aimi at one point and this explains it. However I'm not sure if I explain it well enough and that I wrote everything in this chapter so suddenly. Anyway a little spoiler for the next chapter, Shun (Severus) and Lily will have an emotional moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: ****I don't anything involving the Harry Potter series**

**Claimer: I own my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

**Shadow Lion**

**Lily 12**

"Hi, Lily." Shun says, facing away from her.

After hearing his voice and the sad song that was playing a moment ago, she quickly remembers her conversation last night after Remus told her he and Severus might be the same person.

"It's just not possible Remus; it's impossible," she told him. "We both saw Sev's name appear on the map at Hogwarts and Shun was away on business at that time. They just can't be the same person, but they could just be two different people that smell similar. Besides Shun is a Muggle."

Remus had scratched his head at that thought, pondering it. "That could be true, I can admit that. Sometimes I do smell two people that smell similar; maybe my senses are getting weak or something."

"Good, now let's go; James and Sirius must be waiting for us." She apparated back to Potter Manor with Harry. Remus followed behind. They went inside and found James and Sirius waiting for them in the living room.

"What took you guys so long to get back?" James asked after she'd put Harry down to sleep.

"Nothing really. Some Muggles passed by so we had to wait until they were gone before we apparated back here," Remus smoothly lies to him.

"Oh well, we'd better get going; we have work tomorrow. Good night, everyone." Sirius grabbed Remus and apparated.

"I'm going to bed early James; I'm really tired. Good night."

"Ok, just remember tomorrow Sirius and I will be gone for two days on Auror business. We're trying to find You-Know-Who's army of werewolves and prevent them from turning others into werewolves."

When she went to bed and James fell asleep next to her, she starts to think of the possibilities that Shun could be Sev, but his name appeared on the map at Hogwarts while Shun was away in business. _'__Come to think of it, Shun never did tell me where he went __to__ on business__,'_ she thought. _'__Also he's been keeping to himself since he moved there.'_ She started to wonder if he really is Sev, but if he, he would have known about magic already. However, he doesn't show any indication he knows about it at all. _'__What is he hiding then?'_ She thought. _'__If he isn't Sev; why is he keeping to himself instead of talking about himself more?'_ There's so much she doesn't know about him, but she's going to find out sooner or later. She soon fell asleep.

Now that she's here with him; it's a good chance to find out more about him. James and Sirius are going away for two days on Auror business later tonight so she has plenty of time. "Hi Shun! I didn't know you played the saxophone," she sits down next to him.

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

'_So true__,'_ she thought to herself. "I'm kind of surprised to see you after that surprise visit yesterday." She suddenly feels herself blush. "To tell you the truth it was Sirius's idea to come over."

He chuckles slightly but he averts his eyes away from her.

'_Something seems wrong__,'_ she thought.

"Oh good because I was afraid that your husband and his friends were going to beat me up for kissing you...unless you didn't tell him?"

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him and even if I had I wouldn't let them do that to you."

"Thanks." He grins and then focuses his attention back on his saxophone.

"So what song were you playing before?" Lily asks him.

"It's not really a song. It's just a few notes I was playing around with."

"Well ...can I listen to you play?"

"I guess." He shrugs and then he starts playing a soft, sad, jazz tone. As he plays, she let herself sink into it and relax. Even though it's kind of sad; it's also calming as well.

"You know, I never took you as a jazz player," she tells him.

He stops playing. "Well in high school I was in a music class where we had to pick an instrument and learn how to play it for a grade. I picked the sax because I honestly think the guitar is overrated beside I already knew how to play the guitar. I thought learning how to play a different instrument would be fun."

'_At least he's talking more open about himself__,'_ she thought. She suddenly notices Shun's eyes looked sad. "Shun, what's wrong?" She asks him.

He looks away from her and looks down at the medallion around his neck.

She's never sees him like this, but then again she doesn't know him too well. "Whatever is bothering you Shun you can tell me." He remains silent. "Ok, don't tell me then." She starts to get up and leave, but he grabs her hand.

"Sorry...it's just that...I want to tell you, but I don't know how." He looks troubled, which is the first time she sees him like this.

She sits back down next to him. "Just try your best." Lily puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He starts playing with his medallion. "I know that I haven't been fair to you." He starts out, sounding nervous. "I haven't talked much about my past to you and I've noticed you've been wondering about it for quite some time now."

When those words left his mouth, she suddenly feels like a horrible sneak who's trying to pry a bad memory out from him. Even though she wants to know more about him, all of his secrets; this isn't the way to do this. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"But I do want to and it's only fair to tell you what's troubling me. I know you want to help me and besides I need to get this off my chest," Shun tells her sincerely. "You see, this morning I ran into an old friend from Japan and she told me something that shook me to my very core and I just don't know what to do now." He sounds depressed.

"What is it?"

"It's about Aimi; she's my girl- I mean- my dead ex-girlfriend."

Suddenly Lily feels jealously rising within her but wait... _'__So the girl is his ex, but why is he troubled about her now ...besides her being killed in front of him__?'_

She must have had a look of confusion because Shun says, "I must be confusing you so let me start from the beginning." He takes a deep breath and starts talking. "I first met her was after I suffered a massive injury to my head and she was the first person I saw after I recovered. When I recovered, her father offered me a place in his organization and I got to see her every day. She was intelligent, beautiful, heartwarming and graceful."

The more he talks about her like that the more jealous Lily feels. _'__But why am I feeling jealous over someone who's dead__,'_ she thought as she shrugs it off.

"We gotten to know each other for a year then we started dating for two years but then we soon broke up. People thought it was more of a brother-sister relationship because we were really close, but it wasn't." He pauses to take a breath. "I realized our breakup was to help me get back to in touch with reality. I became too obsessed with work and she knew that. I knew we were still in love, but we never got back together so a lot of words were left unsaid and it's too late now."

"What's wrong then?" She asks him, remembering the words he had said the last time they talked like this. "You said so yourself that you moved on because you knew she would want you to."

"What's wrong is that this morning her best friend, who is also her cousin, told me that Aimi was pregnant with my child after our breakup." He sounds angry with himself and she hears herself gasp. "But she had a miscarriage and I never knew until now." He bows his head in shame. "She also told me Aimi always thought about me and I guessed she must have thought I never thought about her." She sees tears start to trail down his face and he places his hands over his face.

"Just what kind of person am I?" He asks out loud, in despair, causing Michael to wake up, but she doesn't notice because she's too busy focusing on Shun. "Every time I saw her... Every time we talked to each other or just passed by each other I always saw her smiling at me and I never knew...I never knew how much she'd suffered ...because of me." He starts to choke up at the last part.

'_I've never seen him like this__,'_ she thought as she hugs him. _'__This is too painful for him to bare it alone, but what can I do?'_

"And you know what the best part is? She made this medallion especially for me." He shows her it around his neck. A crescent moon and some of it is cover by the top part of the tree, in the middle is some kind of language she doesn't understand that she guesses is his name. "She did so much for me, but I caused her so much pain and suffering in return. How could she even look at me after what I did to her?"

'_I don't know what to do to help him? What can I say to some who obviously feels guiltier than anyone in the whole world?'_ She thought desperately. '_Oh, what would Shun tell me if I was in the same position he is right now?'_

"It's because she loved you," she blurts it out. After those words leave her mouth, Shun suddenly stops crying and looks at her with a confused expression.

"It's because she loved you," she repeats in a calm voice. "She cared about you more than her wellbeing. I would do the same if I was as madly in love with you as she was." Lily blushes at the last sentence.

"Even if what you say is true; how can she still love me after I caused her so much pain?" He asks slowly looking away.

"Weren't you listening to a word I said? She cared about you even if you caused her pain. She loved you very much." She grabs him by the hand and drags him back to his house with Michael following them. Shun still remained silent as they enter his house and sat down in the living room. "I'll leave you alone to think, but I'm coming back to check up on you later." He nods his head slowly, not showing his face.

She didn't want to leave in the state he is in but she has to go back home and take care of Harry. After one last look of him, she leaves his house and walks a few blocks away before she apparates to Potter Manor. There she sees James and Sirius with suitcases in their hands.

"Hey Lily, we're heading off now," James greets her.

"Ok, but be careful." James comes over and gives her a quick kiss. They barely have any time to kiss nowadays with the war going on; the kiss is nice but...

"Come on, Lily you know me. Don't be such a worry wart." He grins at her.

Sirius walks over. "Yeah, I got his back." He wraps his arm around James's shoulder.

"Come back soon." They disapparate to where they were assigned. She walks inside to check on Harry who is playing with Remus on the living room floor.

"Hi, Lily."

"Remus, can you babysit Harry tonight?"

"Sorry, but I can't Lily, I'm going to be out of town tonight; it's going to be a full moon soon." Remus reminds her. "One more thing; Dumbledore wants us to meet the day before the raid on Malfoy's Manor at the Burrow."

"Thanks for telling me. Get well soon." Remus hands her Harry and disapparates.

"Looks like, it's just you and me now Harry." She holds him and carries a baby bag for Harry. "We can go visit Shun. He could use a happy face right about now." She apparates them and they arrive in Cokeworth out of viewing range from Shun's house. As she and Harry walk closer to his house, she sees a woman with black hair at the front door. She looks pretty and foreign; she could be Shun's friend. The woman looks like she's trying to decide if she should knock or not.

"Excuse me," Lily says to her. "Are you a friend of Shun's?"

The woman turns to her. "Yes and I guess you're his friend too." She says as she looks her up and down and Lily nods. "My name is Hikari. What brings you here?"

"I'm Lily. Harry and I were going to visit him, but I guess we can come back if you want to talk to him privately." She starts to walk away.

"No wait," Hikari stops her. "If you're friends with him then you won't mind being with us because he could use some cheering up after what happened." It looks as if she's expecting Lily to ask what happened.

"So you're the person Shun talked to this morning about his ex-girlfriend, Aimi." She sees she caught Hikari completely off guard.

"Wait Shun told you that! But what…" Suddenly the door opens before the woman could finish her sentence. Shun must of heard some noises outside his house. He had changed clothes after she left. He is now wearing a V-neck shirt and a pair of jeans. Even though they're just regular clothes somehow he looks very sexy in those. Lily feels herself getting hot.

"Hi, Lily." He smiles at her. Then he turns to Hikari, looking confuse. "Hi, Hikari. I wasn't expecting you for a few days."

"Well, I wanted to check on you because I'm your friend, but since you seem to think so lowly of me; I guess I should leave, Shun." Hikari puffs out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Relax, I'm just joking." He turns to Lily. "I see you brought Harry with you." Then he takes Harry from her. "How've you been, buddy?"

"Shu." Harry tries to say his name as he waves his arms in glee.

"That's close, little man but you're making it sound like 'shoe'." He turns to them. "Let's go inside because this is no place to talk." He leads them into his living room and Michael comes running in, excited to see Harry and vice versa.

"Doggie." Harry squeals as Shun lays him down.

"Play nice with Harry, Michael who barks in response. Shun brings Harry a tennis ball to play with.

"So Dragon Striker, how did you met Lily?" Hikari asks him as she sits down on the couch in a casual manner.

'_Dragon Striker?'_ Lily thought. '_Does she come here often?'_

"We met when I first arrived here; her parents are my neighbors." Shun tells her.

"So Hikari, why do you call Shun 'Dragon striker'?" Lily asks her.

"Oh well, that was Shun's nickname in high school since he was so good at tennis. He even has a tattoo of a dragon."

"Yeah, after you and my teammates forced me into getting one." He tells Hikari and then he turns to Lily. "Trust me; you should never let Harry get a tattoo. It's not that bad getting it, but after you do; it'll irritate your skin like crazy for a while and don't forget it's permanent unless you want it painfully removed."

'_Good advice when Harry gets __older,' _she thought wisely.

"Don't be such a baby!" Hikari sticks her tongue out. Somehow she feels left out of this conversation and thinks they are too familiar with each other.

"So do you still have it?" Hikari asks and he nods his head.

"That's a relief since it took me forever to convince him to get it because he's so stubborn." She giggles in the memory and Shun glares at her. "By the way, why are you here?" Shun asks her.

'_That's something I what to know __too,' _Lily thought.

"Well first I want to say I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"Apology accepted," Shun replies quickly.

"I haven't even said it yet," she cries out in amazement.

"There's no need to and besides I know you. You didn't mean to keep it from me; I was kind of out of it during the time." He rubs his neck and grins at her in an innocent manner.

Listening to Shun's explanation makes her feel that she should have accepted Severus's apology after he called her Mudblood... that way, he wouldn't have disappeared. _'__After all we were childhood friends__,'_ she thought as she remembered some of the good times they had together.

"What's the second thing you were going to say?" Lily asks her.

"Oh right! Shun, how would you like to try out for professional tennis?"

"I thought I already told you no."

"Please Shun, you loved the sport and you're still good at it."

"Yes, but I'm busy with my investigation." Lily notices Shun motioning at her with his eyes.

"Investigation?" Hikari asks then she says, "Oh right the one you told me about, but when you're done, will you consider it?"

"Maybe," Shun answers. "Speaking of tennis, shouldn't you be practicing?" Hikari looks at her watch and gasps loudly. Harry and Michael look at her strangely. "Oh no, my coach is going to kill me for not coming to practice. I've got to go! It was nice meeting you, Lily." She grabs her things and leave quickly.

"Do you think she's going to be alright?" Lily asks, noticing him holding in his laughter.

"Don't worry Lily; she's always been like that since I met her; an annoying scatterbrain."

"That isn't nice to say about your friend," she scolds him.

"Oh come on! Haven't you ever had a friend who annoys and teases you a lot?" He dares her.

"Yes, I do." She thinks of Sirius. "But I won't say he's a friend; he seems more like a little brother the way he acts sometimes."

"Is it Sirius?" He must have seen her expression because his face shows that he knows he got it right.

"So how are you feeling after ..." she changes the subject.

"It still hurts, but I'm better now." He smiles slightly at her and then looks at Harry playing with Michael. "After you left I was thinking that I shouldn't dwell on what happened in the past. Now I just have to improve for the future."

"That's good to hear." She looks at the clock, it's almost six. "I better get going; I have to feed Harry and put him to bed." She picks up her baby bag and lifts Harry who begins fussing. Michael starts to whimper slightly, hearing Harry fussing.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Shun opens the door for her walks outside with them. "You know you've been visiting me a lot since I came back from my trip. Is there something I should know?" He asks her.

She feels herself blush. _'__He's teasing me__,'_ she thought.

"No there is not." She tries to look angry with him, but fails. Then she and Shun start laughing. Harry starts giggling too.

Suddenly thunder booms loudly in their ears and the rain pours down hard. Harry starts to cry because they're getting wet.

"Come back inside." Shun said.

Lily hurries back inside, but Harry continues to cry so Shun takes Harry from her and pats him gently on his back. Both of them have gotten drenched within a few seconds.

"Come on little buddy, it's just water. It's not going to hurt you." Shun soothes him and his crying eases.

Lily stomps her foot to the floor. "What just happened? It was sunny just a moment ago and suddenly it's pouring," She yells in frustration.

"It looks as if it's going to rain overnight too." Shun replies looking out the window at the sky. The clouds almost look black. "You and Harry might have to stay here for the night."

"You know we could try running to my parent's house."

"And have Iris yell at me for letting you and Harry get drenched and possibly getting sick. There's no way I'm letting you out there." He points out the window; it's raining harder than ever.

"Fine." She says to him.

Shun gives Harry back to her. Then he goes in the living room and starts a fire to warm up the room while she dries Harry off. She hears the phone ring, but then it stops. She feeds Harry some baby food and Shun brings lasagna into the dining room. Lily finishes feeding Harry and eating with Shun.

"You two can sleep on my bed tonight and I'll sleep on the couch." He hands her a cup of tea. She notices he hasn't looked at her directly during the entire meal.

"That's nice of you Shun." She finishes her tea and takes Harry to Shun's room so she can put him to bed. Michael follows behind. Harry finally falls to sleep and Michael is sleeping on the floor next to the bed. She looks around Shun's room. _'__It's cleaner than I expected it to be__,'_ she thought. She had gone over to Sirius's home once and it was messier than a pig sty.

'_It's hard to believe Shun is still single__,'_ she thought. _'__Then again he did lose the women he loved.'_ She comes back into the living room and sees Shun staring at the fireplace with the lights out and a blanket and pillow beside him on the couch. She walks up behind Shun quietly to surprise him.

"You know it's not nice to sneak up behind someone." He said without turning around.

'_How did he know I was there?'_ She thought incredibly. Suddenly she feels him spin her around but, she trips causing her to fall with Shun landing on top of her. Then she feels Shun's arms around her.

"My God, Lily it looks like you're out of practice," he teases her.

"Well, I wouldn't have tripped if you hadn't spun me around like that!" She pounds on his chest. She looks up to see him turn his head away. _'__Why isn't he looking at me?'_ She thought angrily. "What is it?"

"What?" He looks at her in confusion. He sits back up, crossing his legs.

She sits up too. "You're not looking at me."

He looks dumbfounded and asks, "You're upset because I'm not looking at you?"

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?" He looks away from her, appearing a bit red in the face.

"You keep looking away from me. What's wrong?" She asks him, leaning closer to him and forcefully turning his face towards her.

"Well I ...you see … hmm …Maybe you should look for yourself." She hears him mutter, trying to avert his eyes and blushing. She looks down at herself and freezes. Her blouse had come unbuttoned when Shun was spinning her around and they had fallen. Her red bra and even the outline of her nipples could easily be seen now. She quickly covers herself with her arms.

"I can't believe you; you should have said something right away instead of staring at my chest." She yells at him angrily.

"I was not," Shun says to her out of shock, putting his hands up in defense. "I was too embarrassed to say anything and I did try not to look."

"So you did look."

"I did not."

"You did too."

"I didn't."

"Just admit it! It's not like you weren't enjoying it like every guy."

"Who says I was?"

Lily realizes they must have gotten closer to each other during the argument and in the middle of it she threw her arms down, giving him full view of her breasts. They are just sitting there on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"What do you mean by that?" She murmurs while looking away. She couldn't believe they were having this conversation; it's Shun for Merlin's sake. _'__He's not the type of person to do that__,'_ she thought.

"I'm not like most guys," he whispers.

She turns to see Shun has gotten closer to her and suddenly she feels hot in between her legs after hearing his incredible husky voice. "Does that mean you didn't like what you saw?" She asks softly after a moment of silence. She tries to look away from him. The light of the fire on his face made him more handsome than in the sunlight and the look that he's giving her right now made her feel even hotter.

"It's not that I didn't like what I saw, but the fact you compared me with other guys." She could feel him coming closer. "You should know I don't like labeling people, especially me. Do you really think I would stoop that low?"

His voice makes her shiver all over. _'__It's as if he's being seductive without really trying__,'_ she thought incredibly.

"No...It's not how ...I really think of you." She could feel his hot breath on her skin and then she feels his lips on her neck.

"How do you think of me, Lily?" He asks. He has her in his arms so there is no backing out.

"Well ...I think ...you're ...generous ...kind ...thoughtful ..." She pants in between the words, feeling Shun sucking the skin on her neck. She feels his hands roam on her back causing goose bumps to break out on her arms.

"Amazing ...handsome ...mysterious ...incredible." As she continues, she feels Shun gently laying her down to the floor. She doesn't even know why she keeps talking. She feels his tongue on her neck, slowly licking her skin and suddenly feels her panties getting soaked.

'_Oh Bloody Hell, I'm wet!'_ She yells in her mind. When Shun finally lift his head up and she looks into his eyes. His dark eyes are so mysterious and alluring; it's hard to turn away. His gaze is too much to bear so she closes her eyes and her legs too, trying to stop herself from becoming wetter. _'__What am I doing? I have to stop this before it gets out of hand.' _Suddenly she feels his hand in her pants, rubbing between her legs, making friction through her panties to make her wetter. Then she hears herself moan loudly as she slowly open up her legs more to him.

"Hmm… If that's what you think, I guess it's time for me to share." He whispers to her making her ear tingle and pull his hand out of her pants. Then she feels pressure against her lips. She opens her eyes and sees Shun kissing on top of her. She wraps her arms around his neck kissing him back. There is no denying him now and she definitely doesn't want to stop no matter what excuses she can think of.

"I think you're ...gentle ...independent ...strong-willed..." He kisses her in between those words as she feels his hands exploring her body. She feels one hand on her back near her bra and his other hand around her waist. She plays with his ponytail and takes the hair tie off, causing his hair to fall freely, and caressing his hair with her hands. Lily wraps her legs around his waist, feeling the hard-on through his jeans.

"Sweet ...graceful ...and finally ...beautiful." He gives one long lingering kiss while his hands stroke up her body and unhook her bra. As their lips part, Shun quickly removes her blouse and bra and his own shirt within a matter of seconds.

Shun sees her breasts in full view while she feels his muscular body with her hands. _'__My word... His muscles are huge!'_ Then Shun quickly kisses her again, pressing their bodies together. She kisses him back and opens her mouth, allowing his tongue in and darting her tongue inside his mouth. As their tongues fight for dominance, she suddenly feels Shun's hands on her bum and suddenly lifting her up against the wall. Her feet are on the ground, but she could hardly stand if Shun wasn't supporting her.

He kisses her neck and breasts while stroking her nipples causing them to harden even more.

She feels her jeans unfasten and remove by Shun and she kicks them aside. Shun does the same with his jeans and boxers. Then he presses her up against the wall and she can feel his hard erection. He sucks her nipples and gropes her bum, causing her panties to become wetter. She hears her heart pounding and she moans loudly. All she wants is for him to enter her right now.

Then he kneels down and removes her panties. She is completely naked now and sees Shun moving his eyes gazing at her body. He puts her legs over his shoulders and suddenly she feels his tongue inside her. She moans very loudly and closes her eyes to enjoy every stroke of his tongue. In the process she holds on to his hair for dear life as she feels his tongue going deeper inside while he squeezes her thighs. Then she feels herself explode in pleasure. Then Shun grab hold of her legs and wrap them around his waist with his member paused in front of her entrance. He stops abruptly and asks, "Do you want us to continue? Because there is no turning back from here."

She could not seem to find her voice. After that amazing and pleasurable experience she doesn't really want to stop. No, she wants more of it. She simply nods her head.

Shun slightly grins at her and says, "Let's continue this on the couch then."

* * *

**Me**: This, by far, had to be one of the best chapters I ever wrote in this story and hopefully there will be more chapters like this to come but this the first time I wrote something like this. Also I was planning to write the whole thing but I didn't want any trouble because of it, oh well. You got to read Lily's side and you all will definitely see what Shun (Severus) thinks and more in the next chapter, hence the M rating.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: ****I don't anything involving the Harry Potter series**

**Claimer: I own my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

**Shadow Lion**

**Severus 13**

Finally the sleeping drug he put in her tea came into effect after they finished their second time together. The point of putting the drug (that his clan made for ninja missions) into the tea was that he was planning to put her into a deep sleep before Regulus arrives so he wouldn't worry about her finding out what they're up to. What he didn't plan on was sleeping with her.

He had to admit that, it was pretty amazing. Though he could tell after the first time she has never experienced very intense, but satisfying love making. He guessed she hadn't had much sex probably since Harry's birth. He is surprised that Harry and Michael didn't wake up from the muffled screams of pleasure coming from Lily.

The first time was very intense and satisfying for his taste, the second time was slower and more pleasurable for both of them. He could tell she wanted more after the first and he made sure not to disappoint her.

He makes sure Lily is unconscious (debating in his mind whether to make love to her again, but decided against it). Now that she is lying next to him, he ponders on what happened tonight.

Something inside him made him give into his urges and sleep with her. He knew things were going too far when he heard her first moan. He was also aware of the growing sexual tension between them. Yesterday, for example, when Lily visited with her husband and friends, he noticed she was aroused. He could practically smell her hormones increase suddenly after he finished his spar with Reg and the shock of realization on her face which meant she was aware of it.

Truth be told, he was both surprised and somewhat happy when he found out Lily was sexually attracted to him and he wasn't faring well either. Ever since the kiss, he saw her in a different light. He had to admit he was somewhat attracted to her when he first saw her, but the more time he spent with her, he wanted nothing more to hold her, care for her, and be by her side. He also quickly caught himself staring at Lily's lips and how soft they might be against his, but luckily no one noticed yesterday.

However if there is one thing any ninja knows, it's to take advantage of a situation so he questioned her during intercourse. He didn't want to take advantage of Lily like that, but she didn't give him much of a choice.

Then again, he never heard Lily say 'no'. She said the opposite in fact, quite a few times during their lovemaking out of sheer bliss.

Having sex is one way of getting any information from someone. Some serious ninjas in his clan do it for information; others just do it for sex. The first question he gave her was 'what are your three sizes' and she answered it in a heartbeat meaning she's too 'distracted' in processing what he's asking.

He asked several question regarding the Wizarding world but he mostly asked her personal questions about herself (which he will keep in mind for later). However he stumbled on important information regarding the Order. It seems her husband, James, and Reg's brother, Sirius, are away on Auror business to investigate the whereabouts of Voldemort's werewolf army. He'll disregard the problem for now since those two can't possibly find the base tonight, but that is not the only problem. If anything, what happened tonight completely scared him.

Ever since the day he started training to become a ninja, never once had someone broken down his defenses like Lily did tonight. The only person who was able to do that was Aimi. He's thinking of this as he stares at her naked form, he sees her beautiful breasts swollen from him sucking them and maybe from feeding Harry. Then he shakes his head. _'__What's wrong with me?'_ He asks himself in his mind. _'__When did I ever let someone do this to me?' _

It's not that he didn't enjoy having sex with her; it's just that in the middle of it he realized he had gotten too soft since he first arrived here and held back. Is it because of Lily? Does this mean he is falling in love with her? _'__No I can't! I can't get close to her anymore or she'll be in danger__,'_ he thought.

Even though she is a witch who is fighting in the war, there is also the factor of the Demonic Light still running loose. He has to report this to Itsuki soon and he can't allow himself to become soft and hold back. A ninja's life is filled with only danger, pain, and sorrow. He has to be ruthless to his enemies. Even if he had the chance to be with her, he can't let her be involved in a world where she clearly does not belong and wouldn't last a single day in.

On top of that, he just confessed to Lily his feelings of Aimi earlier today and after that they suddenly had sex. Even though he had to move on for Aimi and his sake, he somehow feels that he betrayed Aimi. Aimi would want him to find someone else, but she wouldn't want him to go after someone else's wife. Also he wouldn't want to put Lily in that position of being an unfaithful wife. _'__I'm becoming too attached to her and she is obviously getting too attached to me. It's for the best if I don't have a place in her heart. I'll just be the supporting friend to her and that is all.'_ He decides in his mind._ 'As for the Wizarding World, from the beginning I've been too soft towards the wizards and it's high time I show them the true wrath of a ninja.'_

"Shun." He hears her moan out his name as she shifts closer to him, using him as a pillow. He could feel her breasts at his chest and her legs tangle with his. This is just making this harder for him now, literally.

He wraps his arm around her, groping one of her breasts and gives her a long, soft kiss on her lips one last time. Every time they kiss, he feels like all his pain, grief, and sorrow wash away from him like the sea. He almost regrets letting her go like this.

Thank goodness the effect of the drug will make whoever takes it will have no recollection of what happened or what they did. The memory of them together might appear as a dream to her. The problem now is that even though she will forget what happened, she is going to feel very sore in the morning.

Wasting no time he moves Lily to escape from her grasp, covers her up with his blanket, and put on his boxers. He gets his special salve that helps relieve muscle tension and soreness from his medicine cabinet. He spread the salve all over her thighs and waist and then gathers her clothes.

All her clothes are wet from the rain and from their 'intimate' session and he decides to wash them for her. Just before he put her clothes in the washer, he smells an intoxicating scent from her panties. The scent reminds him of the feel of her lips, the taste of her wet folds, his tongue on her soft mounds, and her whole body pressed against his. He almost wants to keep it as a souvenir of tonight, but he decides against it. He takes one last sniff of her scent, enjoying the sweet aroma, and then throws it into the washer.

He walks upstairs slowly to check on Harry in case he woke up from the noise. Luckily Harry and Michael are still sleeping. So he walk back to the living room quietly and look at the clock, it's almost ten. _'Regulus should be here any minute now,'_ he thought as he stares at Lily's sleeping face. Her face is flushed from the sex they just had, her lips are a bit red from all the kissing, and he could see a light hickey on her neck, but he doesn't want a dead giveaway so he puts a small ice pack on it. However that cause Lily to shiver and he can see her nipples harden through the thin blanket. _'__Why is everything so complicated?'_ He thought. He couldn't help but groan at the sight.

Once he sees the hickey diminished, he places the ice pack back in the fridge but when he walks back into the living room, he sees Lily move and part of blanket fall off her body showing her tender breasts in front of him with her hard nipples in full view. He has to admit her breasts are very perky and a nice size that fit his hands quite nicely, larger than normal.

He walks over to her so he can cover her again but stop himself. _'__Maybe it'll be alright to...' _ He slowly places both his hands on her soft breasts and massages them, feeling her hard nipples in the palm of his hands. He hears Lily moans out of pleasure. Then he slowly bends down and starts sucking them for what seems like an eternity to him.

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself." He hears a voice behind him and he jump from what he's doing. He turns to see Regulus, wearing a black robe, standing there in his living room, looking like he saw something he shouldn't see.

"How did you get in?" He must be losing his edge if Regulus is able to sneak up to him like that and he didn't even sense him coming in.

"Your door was unlocked," he states it simply in a whispered tone. "For a ninja like you, that's pretty reckless, but I can see why." Reg move his eyes towards Lily then turns away since she is naked under the blanket. Shun quickly covers her. He sits on the edge of the couch while Regulus sits in his recliner.

"So," he coughs slightly. "You saw what I was doing. Just so you know, I wasn't going to do anything to her."

"Really? Because to me; it looked as if you're continuing where you left off." Reg looks down at his boxers and then at Lily sleeping on the couch. "And with Potter's wife no less."

"Look this is the first time we slept together and it just happened." He glares at him, daring him to say otherwise.

"I believe you, but shouldn't you be quieter around her as she might wake up," Regulus warns him.

"Don't worry, I gave her a sleeping drug so she won't find out what we're up to," he explains to him. "She won't have any recollection of what happened last night either."

"So she won't remember you shagged her," Reg clarifies and he nods.

"When you're a ninja, you have to take advantage of the situation." He shrugs a bit. "She wanted it very badly as well and she said so, but you still have to be quiet since her son is sleeping upstairs right now."

"Does her husband know she is here?"

"No I don't think so." He hopes not.

"So much for the 'Golden Couple'." He hears Reg says to himself.

What? "What are you talking about?" He asks.

"You know her husband, James Potter, right?" He nods. "You see during my Hogwarts years, he was always asking her out, but she kept rejecting him. He constantly tried to impress her into going out with his arrogant self. He envisioned that together they would be the couple people will admire and envy. They started dating when he was Head Boy and she was Head Girl. They say he changed from being an arrogant prick, but he still treated all the Slytherins, even the first years, as Death Eaters in training even when he was Head Boy." Regulus explains to him angrily. "If he had really changed; he would at least apologized for the way he and his stupid Marauders treated us."

"I think I know what you're saying." He remembers Lily telling him about her husband's antics and how he bullied her best friend. Now he that he's hearing another person's perspective, he can partly understand more what the war is about. "Lily told me about it, but she gave me a modified version of the story." He pauses before saying. "Other than that, I guess another factor in why so many Slytherins joined Voldemort were these 'Marauders', right?"

"Yeah you can say that along with Dumbledore always turning a blind eye when they bullied us to the point where one of us is sent to the hospital wing." He fumes in anger. "Even my own brother did it my first year after I was sorted into Slytherin."

So Dumbledore is pushing most of the Slytherins towards Voldemort. Those two are like two sides of the same coin when it comes to power and manipulation, but that's going to change. Somehow he can relate and with this information, he might be able to change the status quo.

"Reg, you have to let that go or else your resentment will consume you," he replies, trying to calm him down. "You're not at Hogwarts anymore. Now that you've told me this; I think I can use it to change the outcome of this war."

"What do you mean?" Reg asks calming down.

"Well if I can change how this war is going to end; I might just change people's views on things. If either Dumbledore or Voldemort win, prejudice will still exist however if we can convince some of the Death Eaters on our side to go against Voldemort; we might start a revolution if I speak the right words to them."

"You're still on that idea huh?" Regulus asked calmly before saying, "Well there's a slim chance that could work, but I'm just not sure ..."

"Don't worry, I know what words to say to them; it might not affect them so quickly, but as long as we have the power to choose our own destinies, anything is possible. I'm going to remind them of that."

"You sound confident about that."

They sit there in silence until something crosses Shun's mind. "By the way, how was that meeting yesterday?"

"Well, the Dark Lord ordered us to kill Pettigrew if we find him since he's useless to him now." Reg tells him. "Basically both sides are looking for him so he has no place to go."

"That's great because now I don't have to worry about him as much. Anything else?"

"Well, you should know that they successfully infiltrated the Ministry now with more members."

"I see. Is Voldemort still going to be in Malfoy Manor a week from now?"

"Yes I'm positive and I think there is going to be a meeting on that day too for new members to take the mark; it's a rite of passage."

"Brilliant because I want to be there the day the Order raids the place and you have to take me there," he tells him. "Listen I've been working on a plan and this has to go perfectly. First you apparate us to the manor and go inside. You show me where the drawing room is. When the Order raids the place, you take me to the hidden room while everyone is distracted and we find the horcrux. Once we destroy it, I'm going to make an appearance and challenge Voldemort. The rest is up to me…"

"Whoa wait a minute. Are you crazy? I thought you're going to try and convince the Death Eaters, not to commit suicide. We don't know if that is the last horcrux he made," Reg interrupts him.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. It's time to put an end to this war once and for all," he tells him. "Even if we don't destroy all the horcruxes he made; we still have some advantages against him. Wizards typically depend on their wands, correct?" Reg nods. "Well for me, I can use that against them. If you take the wand out of the equation then they're powerless without it. Some can do wandless magic, but only for minor things."

"That's true, so what you're saying is if you take the Dark Lord's wand, you'll have more of an advantage over him." Reg repeats what Shun just said for clarification.

"Yes, but even if I can't take his wand away from him, I can rely on the fact since he made horcruxes to make his **soul** immortal, it doesn't mean his **body** is untouchable. That means I can hurt him and with my skills I can ultimately defeat him in many different ways." However, he needs something to protect himself if any spells hit him at that time especially spells from Voldemort. He'd read about goblin made items that are indestructible. If he could have a weapon or at least some armor would help him. They suddenly hear his washer beep.

"What is that?" Reg asks.

"That's just the washer, excuse me." He gets up and put the clothes in the dryer and after the dryer is done he finally has clean clothes for Lily to wear. He almost forgot Lily is sleeping on the couch, naked. He walks back with her clothes in hand.

"What are you doing?" Regulus asks him his face turning bright red.

Standing beside Lily and blocking Reg's view, Shun slides her panties on her with the blanket still covering her. "What does it look like? Lily will wonder why she has no clothes on if she wakes up." Then he slides her jeans on. He has a hard time with the bra though, he tries to put it on her without Regulus looking and struggles with it until he finally gets it hooked and then he puts her shirt on. He carries her upstairs, walks into his room, and places her next to Harry under his blanket. Then he walks back down into the living room.

"Now that that is over with, I need a favor from you."

"What is it?"

"Is there any chance of getting some goblin made weapons or armor?"

Reg shake his head. "It'll be a hard time getting them because goblins believe whoever makes them owns them. Goblins are neutral in the war and I suggest we don't get them involved."

Reg has a point there; he shouldn't involve the Goblins in this and besides if he wants to end this war he has to do it his way.

"Why do you want them anyway?"

"I was just hoping to modify my Shadow Lion uniform to protect myself from the more deadly spells like that shield charm _Protego_, right?"

"That's how you say it and as for modifying your ninja uniform, I think I can enchant it, but it can only rebound minor jinxes, curses, and spells. For more powerful spells it can reflect or lesson them. Will that be enough?" Reg asks him.

"I think I can make due, but how long will it last?" He'd read somewhere that enchantments don't last that long.

"Hard to say, it might be a few months until the enchantment is gone."

"That's more than enough time. Follow me; my suit is in the basement."

"You might want put on your pants first." Reg points down. He looks down on himself and realizes he's still in his boxers; his pants are still on the floor. Reg tosses his pants to him since he's closest to them. Shun puts them on along with his shirt. On the way down the basement, Regulus starts talking. "I got to say, Shun; you're one hell of a guy to have an affair with Potter's wife."

"I am not having an affair with her!" he snaps at him.

"Then why did you sleep with her?" Reg counters. "Honestly, when I saw that it was that Muggleborn, Lily Evans from Hogwarts you were groping on the couch, I was shocked that her of all people she would do this sort of thing. I thought she's the type that would never cheat on her husband."

If there anything he hates more in this world; it's putting labels on people. "Really? Who says she couldn't if she wanted to? People shouldn't judge what others do; besides we weren't planning on doing anything together." He trails off seeing that Reg has a smirk on his face.

"I know you enjoyed it; it's all over your face. If I hadn't interrupted you while you were groping her in her sleep; you would have shagged her a lot more." He put emphasis on 'a lot more'.

"I would do no such thing!" He hissed at him, but Reg grinned even more.

"Oh, but you would have. It must have been one nice shag you had with her."

'_I can't believe we're talking about this__,'_ he thought. They get to the basement and he grabs his Shadow lion suit.

"From the way you were eyeing and groping her rack; it must have been pretty amazing for you."

"Tonight is just a one nightstand; I don't plan to do anything more with her in the future," he states simply. But the more they talk about it, the more he wants to run to his room, strip her clothes off, and make love to her all night long.

"Thankfully you use protection or else she might become pregnant, right?"

He abruptly stops and causes Reg to bump into him when Reg said that. They completely forgot about using protection.

Regulus must have seen his shocked expression because he says: "Oh no, you didn't use protection!"

"No, we stopped during our heated moment and used it." He says in a sarcastic tone. "Of course we didn't use protection; we were too caught up on what we're doing at the moment."

"Well ...if she does end up pregnant and Potter finds out you knocked her up; he's going find you and kill you." Reg clasps his shoulder. He has to relax; there is always a chance she won't get pregnant.

He takes a deep breath. "Ok, let me worry about that later, but for now just apply the shield charm on my suit." He lays his suit on the floor in from of him. Regulus takes out his wand, cast the spells, causing Shun's to suit lift up and float in midair. The suit glows a bit before it came to rest back on the mat. "That should do it," he lowers his wand and faces him. "Back to matter at hand. How was it with Potter's wife?"

"Enough already, you hentai!" Shun yells at him. Luckily the basement is sound proofed so no one can hear them.

Regulus gives him a look of confusion. "Huh?"

"Just forget it." Shun quickly dismisses his Japanese slip-up. Then he quickly dons his ninja suit.

"You have got to teach me how you change clothes so fast," Regulus tells him and then he raises his wand. "STUPFEY! REDUCTO!" He shoots two spells directly at him, but once they come in contact with the suit, the spells deflect.

"It works, I didn't feel a thing." He pulls out his sword. "Now let's start practicing. Grab your weapon so we can get started." He tosses him the sai, but Regulus looks confused. "I can't believe it; did you really forget about tonight? We planned to go to the werewolf base."

With everything that happened with Lily tonight, he had forgotten about the werewolves. "Shit! I completely forgot. How come you didn't mention it earlier?" He yells at him.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you decided to shag someone tonight of all nights!" Regulus throws his hand up in anger.

"Just forget it, but you have to tell me the whole situation about the werewolves since you didn't tell me much about them before." He tells him. "Just give me the short version."

"Fine, the leader of the pack is Fenrir Greyback; he usually targets children to bite and take them away to raise them. You-Know-Who wants that so they can grow up to hate the Ministry and he can form an army to attack them."

"Is there a reason why the werewolves hate the Ministry so much?" He asks. He had read about them, but he doesn't know what the current issues are.

"There's some prejudice people against werewolves such as a woman named Dolores Umbridge, who is trying to pass some laws restricting werewolves, saying they're vicious creatures even though they're humans. No surprise really; she hates half breeds and half-bloods." Regulus tells him. "Trust me Shun, you could not stand being in the same room with that toad. There has been talk about curing the werewolves, but she wouldn't allow it."

"I'll take you word for it." That made sense since there is a large army of werewolves being shunned by society because of a woman who would not allow the poor victims to be cured. "Now that's covered. Let's go."

"Sure …Wait a minute; please tell me you have a plan first."

"Of course I do; I'll just make one when we get there." He wordlessly packs his weapons, smoke bombs, flash bombs, knockout gas, and since he's going against werewolves, he's bringing some stink bombs. Then he lit a cigarette and use the smoke to mask his scent like any ninja would.

"But are you sure you can take on an army of werewolves?" Regulus asks him. "I know you're a ninja, but this seems impossible for you to do alone."

"Don't worry Reg; I have a few tricks up my sleeve you've never seen before." He replies. "Tonight is a chance to strike before they kidnap more children."

"But you have no plan and this is too sudden. What are you going to do once you get there?"

"Once I get there I'll scope out the area and see how many I have to kill to save any person kidnapped by them," he tells him. He walks up the stairs to the front door with Regulus following behind. He looks at his clock and it's only eleven.

"Are you sure it's alright to leave Potter's wife and her kid here while you're away?" Reg asks him.

"The drug I gave Lily should give me plenty of time to come back before they wake up, but first..." He lit another cigarette and uses the smoke to mask Regulus' scent.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm masking your scent so when we get there they won't smell you when we apparate and you might want to wear this." He gives him a ninja mask. "So no werewolves will recognize you."

"How far should we apparate from their base?" Reg asks as he puts on the mask.

"Just about 30 meters away from their base. If everything goes right I should be finished before one." He submerges in Regulus' shadow, grabs his feet, and they arrive in the Forbidden Forest.

"Ok what do we do now?" Regulus whispers as Shun emerges from his shadow.

"All you have to do is hang on." He put his arm over his shoulder.

"What? Whoa …" They jump to the highest branch of the nearest tree and jump from branch to branch until they see the werewolf base in the Forbidden Forest. Its location is on the side of a rocky mountain. It's looked the same as when they first found it - a large camp for bandits. There are at least a hundred tents. He sees what looks like a jail cell full of children, looking frightened and helpless. He's not sure if they have been bitten yet or not, but either way he has to save them.

He sees some older children in the range of about ten to fifteen who look as if they lived here for a while; they look mean and ready to attack someone. However there is a large group of children in the bunch that are isolated. The adults are gathering around a large, vicious-looking man with matted grey hair and whiskers. He has pointed teeth and long yellowish nails. He could easily see he is Fenrir Greyback who Regulus told him about.

"Stay here and stay hidden. I'll be back and tell you what you need to do." He jumps onto another branch to get a closer look.

Like the last time he was here, this base looked as if it was made to be an underground stadium since it was dug very deep and wide. Also the thickness of the trees helps cover the base so it wouldn't be found easily. There are openings that lead down to the large base and if he blocks them, he could trap them easily, but they could disapparate out of there unless Regulus cast an Anti-Disapparition spell over the area.

From his high view point he could see all the adults are meeting with Greyback in the center of the base and all the young children are gathering near the large, wooden jail cells to scare the children being held there. It is far from where the adults are right now. It looks as if all the adult werewolves are arguing so he has enough time to get set up. He jumps back. Regulus jumps in surprise.

"Regulus listen carefully, you have to put up an Anti-Disapparition spell over the base," he whispers to him.

"What are you going to do?" Regulus whispers back.

On the side of the rocky mountain Shun sees several boulders he can use to block all the openings around the base. "Just trust me, I've got it." He jumps from branch to branch and lands on the side of the rocky mountain, behind the boulders. _'It seems I have to use the doppelganger technique if I want make this quick.'_ He thought. '_It's been awhile since I used my ninpo.'_

He closes his eyes and concentrates. He then opens his eyes and he sees six shadow clones of himself. Without saying anything, he lift the large boulder, his shadow clones follow suit. They quietly place the boulders over the openings, blocking any exits, while the werewolves are busy arguing loudly. Then have one of his clones dig a pit around the base as a final insurance.

He and his shadow clones sneak into the base by diving down from the branches and landing without being detected. They first target is the children who are terrorizing the ones in the jail cell. When that is done, he closes his eyes and concentrates joining the six copies back to his body. He feels a tug in his body and opens them. They're gone and now it's time to get to work.

Hiding in the shadow of young child, he gently rolls the knockout gas canister in the middle of the crowd without them noticing. The gas activates and the gas mists around the children, causing them fall to the ground asleep. He quietly goes past them as the children in the wooden jail cells watch him in awe. He put his finger to his lips and winks at them, signaling them to be quiet and they nod in response. He slowly lift the large, wooden jail cell up, causing some surprised responses from the children inside, carrying all the children outside the werewolf base by jumping over the boulders on to the tree branch and quickly land about 10 meters away from the base.

"Are any of you children bitten yet?" He asks them in a whisper tone. Some shake their heads; others just sit there scared to say anything. "It's ok now, you're safe, and you can trust me. Tell me when were you all captured?"

One brave kid of the bunch approaches him, he looks about seven or eight years old with brown hair and brown eyes. "Most of us were captured a few nights ago by them; they were planning to bite us tomorrow night. My name is Brad O'Nell; I knew someone would save us." Shun does a head count and finds there are twenty kids.

"You're a brave kid, you know that." He reaches out and messes up his hair. "Do any of you know what the werewolves are arguing about?"

"Something about going to Hogsmeade village soon; that's near Hogwarts where my brother goes." A little girl pipes up. She step closer to him and grab hold of his ninja clothes. "Will you please take me back home to my mommy, Mr. Shadow Lion? I miss her so much."

He feels his eyes widen slightly as he recognize her as the little girl he saved from the fire almost a year ago when he made his first appearance in the Wizarding world. She has dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, and is clutching a small teddy bear.

"Don't worry; you'll all see your parents soon, but first..." He takes out his sword and immediately all the children back away from the bars. He swiftly slashes the wooden bars, freeing the children and puts his sword away. "You all have to be very quiet."

"You're so strong and cool! Are you from Gryffindor like my dad?" Brad asks him eagerly.

"No, I'm not. I'm a Slytherin." _'__Wait. Where did that come from?'_ He looks back and sees the boy's surprised expression. "Now everyone, I want you to grab hold of me. I need to take you all to a safe spot first." Almost immediately every scared child grabs hold of him tightly from head to toe. He bends down and scoops up the little girl from before. "Hang on tight." He jumps on the highest tree branch then jump on the tree where Regulus is. He places the kids sitting on some branches close to Reg.

"Do you have to bring the kids here?" Reg asks as Shun places four kids on each branch.

"No time to do anything else because sooner or later the werewolves are going to find out what happened and I have to go back now or otherwise they'll start hunting for them. The treetops are our safest bet." He looks down at the base where the adult werewolves are still arguing and see the children werewolves running to the crowd of adults to bring them the news. Then he hands the little girl to Reg.

"Reg, please watch the children. Did you put up the jinx?" Reg nods. "Time to go to work. Wish me luck." He jumps out of the tree, unsheathes one of his swords and throws some smoke bombs at them. They start coughing like crazy.

"What the heck?"

"What's going on?"

The smoke clears and in the middle of the crowd of adult werewolves stands Shun.

"That's him, the one the Dark Lord wants. Capture him." Shun hears Greyback yell and immediately they charge without thinking, but he quickly jumps out of the crowd and land on top of a large tent. When he looks over at the crowd of werewolves and staring at the many faces made him realize something.

All of them were humans from the beginning of their lives. He starts to think. _'__Regulus told me werewolves are dangerous to society but...everyone here is human. Now I'm here seeing them organizing an army. If this continues, this could be the Wizarding world's downfall, not that I care if it does since they probably deserves it, but if I'm going to change the system I'll have to change the people's opinion because they have feelings too. I can see why Voldemort wants to have them on his side. However just because they got bitten and can turn into werewolves doesn't mean they're not human anymore. I will help them somehow, but first have to convince them that they shouldn't fight against the wizard society. That's going to be hard considering what they've been through, but maybe instead of convincing them I should try a different approach.'_ He put his sword away.

"So this is the infamous werewolf army I keep hearing about." Everyone stares at him as if they can't believe that he is not fighting them yet and they are even more shocked when he starts clapping. "Bravo! I've got to say I'm very impressed with your efforts and your accomplishments what I've heard of them."

"What do you want? Are you going to fight us or not?" Greyback asks in a demanding voice.

"No, I have no intention of fighting everyone here. It'll just be too easy for me. After all to me you all are nothing more than Voldemort's puppets waiting to be sacrificed."

"Grr …don't just stand there capture him!" Greyback barks in anger.

"Tch, so typical." Before anyone could move, he quick blends into the shadow of someone nearest him. Everyone looks around in confusion.

"Tell me something; why do you serve Voldemort and Greyback?" They look in many different ways to find the source of his voice. "All of you were bitten by the same man that took your lives away and now you serve him and Voldemort. Why?" No one answered him.

"I repeat, why do you serve those two? If I were you I would pay him back for biting all of you in the first place."

"What makes you think you understand how we feel? We were shunned by the Ministry and treated like outcasts!" Someone yells out. The crowd roars in agreement.

"That may be true, but don't forget you are still humans," he tells them from the shadows. "I know how it feels to be treated like an outcast, to feel powerless and worthless to do anything about it. I had felt the same pain you all do, but do you really believe joining the man who bit you will solve anything. He captured you and bit you to become a part of his pack. He's going to use all of you and Voldemort will use you too."

"The Dark Lord promised us a sanctuary in the wizard community once he takes over; he's our savior," another person counters. The crowd cheers for the Dark Lord.

If that's what they think then they're wrong. "Ask yourselves this, would your savior care if any of you were to be arrested and sent to Azkaban? Would he send someone to rescue any of you? He's just going to use you like he would any of his followers. He has tortured his own followers for mistakes they've made even when he has a tantrum. Greyback will use you just the same. Why do you think he bitten you all in the first place?" He moved from shadow to shadow, closer to Greyback and while doing so he decides to get the crowd wound up by creating some swift movements. "It's a shame really. You can do so much better than being Voldemort's puppets so why work for him if he is going to throw you away once he's done with you."

"Don't listen to him," Greyback yells.

"You see he's even denying it is true, but you know deep down inside your minds he would. I know all of you have been shunned by society, but taking revenge is not the answer. It won't make you feel any better. Even if Voldemort does take over, would you feel any better knowing you are hurting people to get it? Do you want to make everyone feel the same way you do? To go through the same thing you all went through? Well that's not how life works." He emerges out of the shadows once he gets closer to Greyback. As he comes out of the shadows everyone backs away quickly from him, creating a circle around him and Greyback.

"Every life is different and you all have the power to make your own choices and to choose your own destiny. You don't have to follow this man." He points to Greyback. "If anyone should pay for all the pain and misery you have had; it should be this man and Voldemort that caused it. Voldemort wants you to suffer; he wants you to be angry at the world. Why else would Greyback bite so many of you? He took you away from your families and if you believe this is your family now; why didn't he order a rescue when you were arrested? Families stick together, but it seems this kind of family doesn't bother to risk their own hides to save each other. So tell me now; why do you serve this man and Voldemort?"

They are silent until one person speaks his mind, "Then where do we go? Tell us that. Who do we turn to when no one gives a damn about us?" Everyone seems to nod in agreement. They seem to soften up and the children seem to be thinking for themselves now from the look in their eyes.

"Do you really have to rely on someone with power? You all have the power to make a difference in this world, you all have a choice and that's not true what you say. Many people are trying to cure you and others like Umbridge are getting in the way of that, but you can all agree anything is better than serving Voldemort." There are some murmurs of agreement.

"You have the power to choose your own destiny and trust me it's better to choose for yourself than to have others order you around like a slave. If you all are worried where to go; you can make a sanctuary of your own for werewolves. It doesn't have to be in a wizard community. Build your own society if you want, far from the Ministry and deep in the forest where no one can judge you for being a werewolf and where everyone is equal. You have the ability to make your sanctuary a reality with your own hands. You don't have to take revenge on the Wizarding World," Shun says, talking with his hands.

"Don't listen to him; he's trying to trick you! Attack him!" Greyback orders them, but they seem hesitant to follow his orders.

"Everyone, the choice is yours to make. You can attack me now like Greyback has ordered you to or you can just walk away from the tension of this war. Decide for yourselves!"

"I've had enough of this!" Greyback lunges at Shun along with some loyal servants, but he jumps out of the way and lands on another tent.

"There are people willing to help you like the families you had before all of this. Many people such as Potioneers are working on a cure or something to help prevent you from turning into a werewolf. I know you all have someone you left behind who really cares about you more than anything and is worrying about you right now."

"What you're saying are meaningless words," Greyback argues. "Look at us! We are treated like outcasts by the wizard community; the very people you say that want to help us. You are lying! All of their families even treat them like outcasts and they would have been too if I hadn't given them a home! There wouldn't be any hope for them if they were to return home. You're only giving them empty promises."

"You say there is no hope for anyone here however, if that is the case then I would not try to speak with you right now if I knew it would be hopeless, but it's not!" He yells out, making sure everyone hears him. They seem to be wavering about who they should listen to. "I want to help you, but I know it can't be done easily. I know all of you want to be accepted in society and treated equally, but with the war going on, it's not possible. There will be a time where wizards will help you integrate back into society. I know this because I'm going to actually change everything."

"Now you're speaking nonsense. What can a person like you can do?" Greyback asks him. Then he turns to his pack. "Do you all actually believe this nonsense?" There's only silence.

'_I can see in their eyes they want to believe me but they still have doubt in their eyes,' Shun thinks._ He says aloud, "You all should know that there is no such thing as 'no hope' because there always is hope for all of you, but you need to make an effort to find it. You all have to believe in your own power if you want to make a difference. Like all of you, I have the power to make a change."

"ENOUGH!" Greyback yells on the top of his lung, catching everyone's attention. "Since every one of you wants to hear this man sprout out empty promises, I challenge you!" He points at him. "A battle to the death. The last man standing is leader of the pack."

"I agree to your terms, but to make it fair; I won't use any of my weapons against you." He says this out loud so everyone can hear. He makes his stance. Greyback cracks his knuckles and charges at him. He dodges the attack however just as Greyback charge at him he calculates all of his movements. '_Always know your opponent and be five steps ahead of them,' Itsuki always said__,'_ he thought as he dodges a punch from pack leader. He makes the next move. He punches him in the face and sends Greyback flying into the crowd. The crowd looks at him in awe, surprised at the sheer strength he has in one single punch. The moment when Greyback is temporarily disabled, he sees a familiar face in the crowd.

Remus Lupin.

'_Is he spying on the werewolves for Dumbledore? Of course, what else is he here for?'_ He thought as he sees Greyback getting back up with help from a few of his loyal servants and quickly charging at him again. However, he deflects his attack by jumping over him so he can get a clear kick to Greyback's face when he turns around.

As Greyback falls back from the kick, Shun grabs his legs, spins him and throws him, sending him crashing into a tent. _'__Greyback is not down yet__,'_ he thought. _'__I'm able to take him on a fistfight, but sooner or later, he's going to play some trick. I have to make sure he stays down.'_

He jumps high into the air as Greyback emerges from the wreck and he punches him viciously as he lands on him. He backs away quickly once the vicious man is back down again. _'__It's not over yet.'_

Right on cue, Greyback stands up looking very angry. Greyback focuses his energy on charging and attacking head on strongly with his hands and teeth. He has a lot of stamina and speed as well so it will be hard to tire him out, but his guard isn't that great. _'__If I can get close enough, I could paralyze him so he can't move and if he has some tricks up his sleeve, I'll just counter them with some of my own tricks.'_

Then Greyback charges at him again but this time his hands somehow turn into claws. He's charging faster this time and it looks as if he's using his werewolf speed. _'He would expect me to dodge him by jumping over him based on his form so he can grab my legs, but I won't give him the satisfaction.'_

He makes a fake jump and as expected Greyback tries to grab his legs, but while he's in midair, he kicks him in the chest multiple times. Then he grabs the arm that tried to grab him and throws him over his shoulder to the ground.

Now Greyback is on his back. Still holding his arm, he uses this chance to paralyze it temporarily and crush his hand to make it useless. Then he let go and backed away from him. He punches Greyback, sending him flying up high into the air and then with his own speed and jumping abilities, he quickly jumps 25 feet up into the air to meet Greyback who is starting to fall back down. He clutches his hands together and hits him right in his face, sending him back to the ground and making a large dent, almost like a crater. He lands slowly with ease, a few feet away from Greyback. He figures attacking his body would be pointless because of his strong build so aims at his ugly face.

He can tell from the roar of the audience that they're amazed at what they're watching, some especially enjoying Greyback being taken down. If only he can completely gain their trust.

"Did you see that?"

"Of course, you dimwit."

"I can't believe it."

"Greyback is losing."

"That guy is not even breaking a sweat."

"He's so strong."

He sees Greyback trying to stand up. He's clutching his paralyzed arm with his good one and then points at Shun and roars, "YOU! What did you just do to my arm?"

He can see he has a broken nose now and blood is dripping down. "I just made your arm useless for the time being." He put his hands together and bows respectably, but it seems to anger Greyback more when he's calm. "Come on, is this all the Great Greyback has to offer? You're not much of a challenge," he taunts him.

Greyback pulls out his wand.

'_Great, he can do magic too. I should have guessed that, but perhaps I should show my own kind of magic.'_

"CRUCIO!" The curse flies towards him. He quickly looks behind him to see some children watching and if he dodges it now, it'll hit the children behind him. He looks down and sees a long piece of wood from the wreck. _'__Hmm, I wonder if the spell stops on contact when it hits something.'_ He uses his feet to kick up the long piece of wood to use it like a bat.

The spell comes into range and he hits it; however as the spell hit the wood, the force of it made him drop the wood. _'Hmm, I was hoping that I could rebound the spell at him__,'_ he thought.

He looks at Greyback just in time to see him cast another Crucio straight at him. There is no time to block so he dodges it just in time; only to see that now the curse is heading for the children. Without thinking, he quickly jumps in front of the children and summon a vertical earth platform to block it.

"Are you children all right?" They nod silently in awe about what almost happened. Then he quickly sends the earth platform flying back at Greyback by giving it a strong kick before Greyback could cast another curse.

Greyback stands there, gaping at what happened before he realizes that the earth platform is coming at him and realizes it was too late to cast a shield charm as it crashes into him.

Once it does, Shun can hear the crowd murmur about what he did. Wasting no time he charges at Greyback.

Barely recovered from the crash, Greyback sees him charging at him through the smoke debris and grins at his chance. "STUPFEY!" The smoke clear as it shoots toward Shadow Lion, but before it hit him, he splits into two causing the spell miss its target. "WHAT IN MERLIN-!"

Shadow Lion joins into one person again and punches Greyback, sending him flying across the field and into another tent.

"Is that all you got Greyback? I'm not even warmed up yet!" He taunts Greyback after he regains his feet.

Greyback growls out of sheer anger and points his wand at him. "CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" This time Shadow Lion made no attempt to dodge the spells. Instead he literally catches the two spells with his hands in a swift and graceful motion. Everyone witnessing this display gasps in amazement.

Greyback stands there, shocked. "HOW? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" Shadow Lion, on the other hand, is just as confused as the rest. His body was going through the motions and now the two Crucio spells are in his hands. _'Does this… have something to do with the shield charm Regulus put on my suit? No, it's something else."_ Then his eyes widen slightly in realization once he notice a certain aura other than magic protecting him._ "My Ki! It's reacting to the spell. Does that mean… Ninpo is a force equivalent to magic?! However it seems to be stronger than magic and perhaps I can use this to my advantage.' _

"Oh were you being serious Greyback?" He 'crushes' the two spells in his hands and opens them, releasing the residue as if it was dust in the wind. "Because you're just wasting my time with those feeble spells of yours."

Greyback stands there gaping at him, but snaps back to reality after he made that comment. "FEEBLE?"

"Perhaps it's time to show you what real power looks like?" He makes his stance, spreading his arms wide apart and concentrating on his ki and forming electricity in his hands.

"**Raitoningutaigākurō!**" (Lightning Tiger Claw!) With great speed, he shortens the distance between them, allowing the masked man to, literally, sink his lightning claws into Greyback and the shock cause the werewolf to cry in pain with scorched tears on his clothes and fresh wounds on his torso. As Greyback falls in his knees, clutching his wounds, Shadow Lion distance himself away from the pack leader. The crowd watches this in awe and murmurs among themselves of what they just witness.

Greyback cries out in agony. "What kind of magic is that?"

"The kind of magic no wizard can ever hope to accomplish." He answers in a calm yet serious tone. "Not even Voldemort himself."

"W-who, or what, are you?" Judging how Greyback is trembling on the ground means that he is starting to fear him.

"Oh how rude of me; I forgot to introduce myself to you." He slightly bows, knowing that would irritate Greyback slightly. "I am the Shadow Lion. You can say I'm a warrior with my own kind of justice."

As Greyback struggles to get up, Shadow Lion crosses his arms and continues to talk. "But I must say I'm kind of disappointed. I expected so much more from you, Greyback, the most feared werewolf of the Wizarding World; I expected you to put up more of a challenge for me."

"Why…you…" Greyback growls.

"Not to mention what I just did to you, I only use a mere fraction of my power." Shadow Lion added, which is also true.

Greyback widen his eyes in surprise. "You what?"

"I held my powers back enough so you can feel enough pain to endure, but it seems you couldn't." Shadow Lion shakes his head. "Tck, odds are that you have no chance on winning if that's all you can do. So the question now is: What can you do?" Keep in mind, I can easily kill you if I choose to, but I'm giving you a chance to do whatever leads you to win. So what are you going to do, Greyback?"

Greyback stands there and starts to think about his chances and that is what Shadow Lion wants him to do. It's a simple fighting tactic in the Forest's Shadow clan; intimidate the enemy knowing that your strength overpowers his. By letting the enemy knows that the situation is hopeless for him and the odds are not in his favor, his line of thinking will lead him to either surrender or do one last attempt that could possibly lead to his own downfall. He doubts that Greyback will surrender that easily, but anything is possible and Greyback could find a way to overpower him. Either way, he is prepared for Greyback's final trick. Shadow Lion sees Greyback coming to a conclusion and grins as if he's just won. _'This is it,'_ Shadow Lion readies himself, _'the moment that I've been waiting for.'_

Greyback quickly grab a small boy from the crowd with his good arm and use his wand near the child's face. The boy trembles in fear. He suspected as much, using an innocent child as a hostage. However the circumstances have changed; to do something like this means he has no care regarding what happens to anyone in his pack except himself and no honor in a fair fight.

"Let him go Greyback; this child doesn't concern us."

"That may be so, but if you don't surrender now; I'll kill this little boy."

"You would kill this boy in order to win; you have no concern for your pack, do you Greyback?"

"I will do anything to win and take you back to the Dark Lord."

Shun looks around the crowd and sees hateful eyes staring at Greyback.

"It's survival of the fittest and this just proves you're weak."

"Protecting everyone from harm is not a weakness and this doesn't concern your Dark Lord. Let the boy go now!"

"I will if you surrender." He grins madly. "Just put your hands up and walk up slowly and then I'll let the boy go."

Shun puts his hands up and walk towards him slowly. As he walks closer he analyzes any possible way he could disarm him and save the boy.

"That's it, nice and slowly." Greyback growls lowly. "I can't wait to sink my claws into you."

He's practically in front of him now. "You are a fool to think you could change our destiny to overthrow the Ministry." As Greyback moves his wand away from the boy to shoot another spell at Shun up close, he quickly knocks his foot off balance with his. Then he grabs his arm and flips to the ground, taking his wand.

"Go now." He tells the boy. The boy nod and runs away back into the crowd. He turns back to Greyback and snaps it in half with two of his fingers. Then he backs away almost getting attacked by Greyback. Just as Greyback tries to claw him, he submerges in his shadow and remerges behind him to leg-sweep him to the ground and acting quickly; he grabs hold of both his arms, puts his foot on his back, and pulls on his arms with a tight grip.

"Gahhh." Greyback screams in agony as Shun pulls his arms far enough back to almost dislocate them.

"You dare harm an innocent boy just so you can win this fight." He twists his arms hard to the point of almost breaking his bones.

"What are you all waiting for? Attack him." Greyback addresses the crowd. They stand still, watching. "I order you all to attack!"

"Unlike you, they are all still in touch with their humanity. You all shouldn't hate humanity in the first place because everyone here were born into this world as a human and don't forget you are still human too." Not only is he talking to everyone watching, but to Greyback also. "I don't see why you should try and take over the Ministry if it's not going to make everyone happy." He spoke directly to Greyback now. "Everyone wants different things and you can't force them to see things your way; that's why we are called individuals and that's what makes us human. That's why I believe anyone can find their own happiness." Then he feels a tug on his pants and looks down. It's the little six-year-old boy Greyback held hostage.

"Mister, when will see my mum and dad again? I miss them." Small tears form in his eyes.

"Soon, what's your name little boy?" He bends down on the boy's level while still gripping Greyback's arms.

"What are you saying, kid? Attack him." He tries to order him from the ground.

"Thomas Grey."

"Well Thomas, if you really miss them; why don't you go look for them?"

"But I don't know where to go." Tears start to fall of his face.

"I don't know where they are either, but I want to help. Where are you from?"

"Crowford, sir." That's where he made his first appearance.

"Don't cry Thomas. Don't worry I'll take you there, I promise, but first let me take care of this bad man."

"Ok." Thomas backs away. Then Shun turns back to Greyback. He holds both his arms with one hand to tie them, with titanium coil he carry with him and his legs together.

"Looks like you lose Greyback." He walks away from him and head toward his sword.

"Wait, aren't you going to kill me?"

"To me, this fight is invalid when you use Thomas as a sacrificial lamb." He grabs his sword from the ground and walk back towards Greyback, holding the sword close to his face. "You dare take advantage of people who are suffering and use them until they are useful no more. If any part of you is still human, you should know about honor in battle, but I see now you have none, having no remorse for your crimes." He withdraws his sword. "I'm not going to kill you, but your pack will decide your fate." He turns away. The crowd watches in amazement.

"You're a coward then if you don't finish the job. This just proves you're not a man of your word."

Shun closes his eyes and takes in a breath, trying to restrain himself from killing this man once and for all. "Sometimes the best thing to do is walk away from the temptation of it all and let it go. I don't have to prove myself to you or to anyone else and if you think I'm not a man of my word than you're wrong. I never said that I'll kill you when you lose." Then he turns to the crowd. "Everyone, you can decide whom you want to follow and decide what to do with Fenrir Greyback; it's your choice. If you choose to follow Greyback, I won't stop you." He starts to walk away, but stops after taking a few steps.

"Thomas Grey." He addresses the little boy who jumps a bit.

"Yes sir," the boy pipes up.

"If you still wish to go home, you can follow me." He speaks in a soft tone and continues walking and the crowd moves to create a path for him. He feels another tug on his pants and look down to see Thomas.

"Ok Mr. Shadow Lion, but what if my parents don't like me anymore?" The boy starts to weep.

He sighs and bends down on Thomas's level. "Your parents will still love you because you are their child. I'm willing to bet that they will be overjoyed to see you again." He answers him in a tender tone. He lifts Thomas up and carries him on his shoulder.

"Aww …isn't that a touching moment! Too bad your pride will be your end because my pack knows who their real leader is and they want to overthrow the Ministry," Greyback says and then orders, "Everyone, untie me now and kill him along with the little traitor!"

This is it, judgment time. He's waiting for their first reaction.

He's waiting...

And waiting.

"No Greyback, we've had enough," a brave soul speaks to him; it is a woman who is in her twenties. "All of us know this was never what we wanted to do in our lives, being kidnapped by you and forced to hate humanity. I don't know about everyone else, but I've had enough. I'm done." The majority of the crowd seems to agree with her.

"Then you're a traitor too; everyone attack the traitors!" Again, the crowd does nothing.

"Is this really what everyone thinks? Then everyone here is a traitor to our cause!"

"Who is really the traitor here, Greyback? We never asked for this and you took advantage of our pain and suffering only to make us into an army to take over the Ministry and you're the cause of that pain," a different person speaks loudly.

"Yeah!" The crowd yells in unison. "Let's get him!" Almost everyone jumps on Greyback.

"What! No, please. I made you who you all are, you can't just... Gahhh!" Most of the werewolves that jump on him are clawing him, biting him, and hurting him in all any possible way.

Shun could hear the yells and screams coming from Greyback. Then he notices Greyback looking at him during the attack. _'__It'll be mayhem if I was in the middle of all that__,'_ he thought.

Soon the mob slowly backs away and opens a path to reveal Greyback severely hurt. From the look of things, his face is scarred and bruised, his legs are now crippled, and his arms are broken with multiple cuts all over his body. He appears to be bleeding to death.

"Being attacked by your own pack, Greyback; that must sting badly?" He puts Thomas down and walks towards the crowd surrounding Greyback.

The same woman, who spoke her mind and pretty much saved his bum walks towards him. "I think I speak for all of us; you should kill him."

He nod and take out his sword. Then he turns to the crowd. "Are you sure you want me to kill him?" He asks everyone there. He sees everyone talk to the person next to them until they turn to him and they all nod but he notice some of them appear to have mixed feelings and anger towards him. _'Those are Greyback's loyal followers,' _he thought.

"Very well." He walks towards Greyback, who is, for the first time, trembling in fear. "Fenrir Greyback, for your crimes against humanity, for the pain and misery you caused others, I sentence you to death." He lifts his sword, ready to strike.

"Just w-who in the world are you?"

He bends closer so only Greyback can hear. "I am the Shadow Lion, the man who will end everything." Then in a swift motion, he kills him by stabbing him in the heart. It's a good thing the children can't see over the crowd of adults. He withdraws his sword and turns to the crowd around him. They look confused about what happens next so he jumps up high and lands on top of a nearby tent, grabbing everyone's attention. "Fenrir Greyback is dead and now you are all free to decide what you want to do. I have no intention of being your pack leader, but I ask you to please help me defeat Lord Voldemort."

There is a roar from the crowd.

"You must be crazy."

"Yeah, there is no way you can defeat him."

"Please listen to me." He gets their attention. "I'm not forcing you to fight him alone, but all of you together are a force to be reckoned with. Voldemort knows that you all are a powerful group to have in his army and that's why he allied with Greyback in the first place. If you were all to go against him, he doesn't stand a chance with his Death Eater army. Unlike him, who wants to use you, I want to help you all bring you back to humanity and the way to do that is to start a revolution and defeat Voldemort."

It took some time to convince them all to join his revolution. He tells them if they defeat Voldemort, they will not only end the war, but would begin their way back into society. He speaks about how Greyback forced them all on the path they are on now and kept them away from their homes. The example he uses is the base surrounded by trees with boulders blocking the exits. He knocks a boulder on the ground making it into a bridge; thank goodness the pit he dug around the base isn't that wide.

Eventually they agree to help him. The woman who spoke up against Greyback is Melinda Payne who actually was forming a resistance against him. They talk in Greyback's tent and found some letters from Voldemort telling them about his plan to invade some towns in order to capture a few more kids before the school year starts.

They also search for any information regarding the kidnapped children and where their homes are. He tells her about the plan to invade Malfoy Manor where Voldemort is hiding in six days. He convinces her to keep the appearance of siding with Voldemort so they can surprise him on that day when the Order raids on Malfoy Manor. Shun tells the pack he nominates Melinda to be their leader and they seem to agree. He also warns her that Aurors might be searching for them so they should lay low for a while until the Order raids Malfoy Manor.

"I'll be back later today to help you all as much as I can before the full moon." He spots Remus Lupin in the crowd about to leave. "For now, all of you rest and keep your strength up. I will return; I promise you that," Shun assures them. "As for the children who want to go back home to your parents. Please come outside the base and I will bring you home safely." Melinda addresses them. Very few children want to go home; the older children don't know if they want to go back and face their parents. He melts in to the shadows, surprising everyone and follows Remus.

He sees Remus going through the tents, but he stops him by appearing in front of him, causing Remus to jump back in surprise and take out his wand.

"Hello there, going to report this to Dumbledore are we?" He asks him. He disarms Lupin before he has a chance to defend himself and pull him out of hearing range of the other werewolves.

"Listen, swear on your magic that you don't tell anyone the events that occurred tonight and if you do tell..." he activates his gauntlet by pulling back his forearm, making three steel blades come out near Remus' face. "Then I have no choice but to slash your mouth off, so do you swear by my terms?"

"I…I s-swear on my magic I'll not tell anyone the events that occurred here tonight,"

Remus tells him. He looks as if he's going to pee his pants.

"Good." Then he melts into the shadows again.

He returns to the children he left with Regulus. As it turns out they saw and heard almost the whole thing, but they didn't see him with Remus. Eventually, they take them all back to their respected homes by side-along apparating them along with Thomas Grey and a few of the other werewolf children who want to go home. Each parent cried for joy at having their children back again and thanking Shadow Lion for rescuing them, especially the little girl's mother in Crowford.

"Thank you so much Shadow Lion, you save Melody's life twice now! How can I ever repay you?" The mother cries in joy and hugs her daughter tightly.

"There is no need to repay me, but may I talk to Melody for just a minute?" Melody turns to him and her mother reluctantly let her daughter go and steps aside. He bends down to her level.

"Now Melody, do you promise not to tell what happened tonight? You can just say I saved you we escaped, ok?"

"Ok." She grins at him. "Thank you Shadow Lion."

He asks all the children who were captured to keep quiet on what actually happened at the werewolf base and they all agree. He hopes he was able to show them that everyone is different and to treat the werewolves fairly.

When he and Regulus take the children who are now werewolves back to their homes, he explains and reasons with their parents to love them and treat their children the same. He can tell by their eyes that they're telling the truth and will love and will treat them with compassion at the full moon.

He got a chance to meet Thomas Grey's parents and they didn't mind care that he's a werewolf; they're just happy their son back. He also asks all the parents not to report this to the media because Voldemort might hear the news and attempt to target their children again. They agree to remain silent.

That doesn't mean that a handful of parents will not report this to Dumbledore, but he's expecting that. He tells the children that if a bearded man comes, asking what happened; they should tell him that Shadow Lion was able to sneak into the werewolf base and guide the children back home.

Once everything is settled, he and Regulus return to his home and look at the clock; it's almost three in the morning.

"Man that was a long night." Regulus collapses into his recliner. "What I can't believe is that you convinced Greyback's entire werewolf pack to work for you. I got to say you're not your average guy."

"I'm surprised myself that they actually listened to me and want to work with me. I was expecting some werewolves to challenge me for pack leadership or leave the pack since I'm not a werewolf." He sits on the couch. He's expecting some of Greyback's loyal followers will try to kill him to become the pack leader. That is what he's hoping because of what he got planned for next.

"It's what you told them that made them want to work for you. Your words and actions seem to give them hope for a possible future for them. I've got to say; you're an inspiration."

"Is that so?" He cocks an eyebrow. "Pray tell."

"The way you talk to them, the emotion you put in your voice when you said those words to them, the way you respect and fairly treat the werewolves, and how you shield those children when they were about to get hit with the Crucio curse without hesitation. It shows to the werewolves what kind of person you are and shows how much you want to help them." Regulus explains to him. "When I saw and heard everything in their base, I could tell you right away you make a better leader for them to have than Greyback."

"Really? I just spoke my mind and what my ideals are and that's it," he tells him. "But I doubt that I gained the whole pack's trust yet. I just have to prove it to them."

"How? You have less than a week to do that before the raid on Malfoy Manor."

"It'll take some time, but I know how to. Regulus, can you ask your house elves to make about roughly 400 breakfast meals?"

"What! Why? It might take the rest of the night and all morning to make that much, besides there are about 200 werewolves, why 400?"

"Reg, I doubt they had a real meal in a long time and they must be starving. I don't want them to go hungry, please." He clasps his hands together in a begging position.

"Fine," Regulus groans. "But don't expect me to have the elves make lunch for them too."

"Don't worry, I'll supply the food for lunch and bring about 400 plastic plates and spoons, I'll just need your magic to enlarge a big pot for that."

"Hmm …this seems like too much work for us to feed an entire werewolf pack. I'll send Kreacher to help you."

"Thanks. It's going to be a full moon too. Does Voldemort send someone to deliver the Wolfsbane potions?"

"Not that I know. We don't have a good potion maker in our ranks, but we might have captured some to make it. I'll go check."

"Good, otherwise we're going to face 200 angry werewolves tonight and if that happen you and Kreacher apparate away and I'll handle the rest."

"Ok. From the way you fought Greyback tonight you can handle it just fine. By the way, one of the children you saved told me you said you are from Slytherin. Why did you say that? You don't even know what blood status you have in the wizard world." _'__That's true but that doesn't matter now__,'_ he thought. _'__It won't change who I am and even if I do regain my memories, everything I experienced as a ninja won't disappear.'_

"I don't know." He shrugs a bit. "For some reason, I just said it without thinking as if out of reflex."

"Maybe your memory is coming back and if you're really from Slytherin like me; you're a step closer to finding out who you are."

'_It's too early to tell since I've only got a fraction of my memory back, but for now I should keep an open mind__,'_ he thought. "Maybe, but for now if you excuse me I'm going to change and go to sleep." He quickly changes out of his Shadow Lion ninja suit and into his pajamas. He lays down on his couch after putting his suit in the basement.

"Alright I'll come back later today and tell you the news in the Daily Prophet. Good night." He left the house and disapparated on the spot.

'_Finally I can sleep now,'_ he thought as here relax on the couch and take off his shirt. After a few moments he rests his eyes and sleep after a long, exhausting night.

* * *

**Me**: First of all, I apologize in advance for those who wanted to read the start Severus and Lily's relationship in this chapter. Severus/Shun is a ninja, so understand that he has other things in mind besides being with Lily. Second of all, I'll be busy with my first year in college pretty soon so I'll try to focus on writing two stories at the same time during the rest of the summer. I might be laze off one in a while with everything going on with my life. So wish me luck. I hope you like the chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: ****I don't anything involving the Harry Potter series.**

**Claimer: I only own my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

**Shadow Lion**

**Lily 14**

Lily opens her eyes at hearing Harry crying next to her. She looks at the clock on the nightstand next to her to see it's 3 in the morning. She groans and tries to get up, but feels her head spinning and a little soreness below her waist. Once her head clears, she realizes …this is not her room.

"What happened to me last night?" She asks herself. She tries to remember back before she went to sleep but couldn't. All she remembers is putting Harry to sleep in Shun's room.

'_Oh that's right, I'm staying in Shun's house__,'_ she realizes. _'__I guess I was exhausted and went to sleep after I put Harry to sleep, but why do I feel a little sore?'_ She guesses she must have slept wrong. Then she tends to Harry and he stops crying after rocking him in her arms to sleep again. After Harry falls back to sleep; she lay him down on the bed and walk downstairs to get the baby bag. On the way she walk past the living room and sees Shun sleeping on the couch, shirtless.

She couldn't help but gaze at his body. _'He does have a nice figure,'_ she thought. Seeing his muscular chest move as he breathes and how his muscles flex a bit in his sleep. _'__It's still hard to believe that a handsome guy like him is still single__,'_ she thought. She also enjoys how some of his sweat glisten his skin at night and adores hearing his light snoring.

Shun turns on his side to sleep, shifting the blanket, showing her the tattoo on his back. The tattoo covers most of his back and the design is a dragon that has green scales. _'__But it almost looks like a snake to me__,'_ she thought. She trails her finger tips along the tattoo on his back without thinking, touching his long silky hair, causing Shun to shudder a bit at her touch. Then she quickly withdraws her hand. _'__What am I doing?'_ She thought. _'I shouldn't be doing something like that.'_

She quickly and silently walks back upstairs and lies down next to Harry, trying to calm herself. Something inside her wants to touch him, but her rational side stop it. She, however, still craves to feel his skin against hers and just the thought makes her heart race. _'__Maybe in the morning I'll calm down__,'_ she thought. She closes her eyes and falls to sleep. She opens her eyes to find Harry is patting her face.

"Mama." Harry says and puts his thumb into his mouth. She gets up from Shun's bed and picks Harry up. She looks at the clock; it's almost 7:00. She notices Michael is not in the room.

"Come on Harry, I'll prepare your breakfast first and then we can finally go home." Harry tilts his head a bit as if he's confused about something.

They walk downstairs to the kitchen hearing Shun singing in the kitchen. He is fully dressed, making scrambled eggs. It sounds like he's singing in another language because she couldn't understand it. He also seems to be listening to a strange contraption attached to his belt and with headphones while Michael eats his breakfast.

"Oh oh ohhhhhh." Shun sings up the scale and does a little dance where he's standing. She covers her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing of this sight. _'Someone is full of energy today,'_ she thought with amusement. Just then, Shun spins around and freezes, looking embarrassed when he sees her and Harry watching him. Harry on the other hand just enjoys Shun dancing by clapping his hands together. Shun takes off his headphones.

"Please don't tell me you saw that."

"Ok, I won't." She lets out a giggle as she sits on a nearby chair next to the dining table. "But you do have a lovely singing voice." She sees Shun blush slightly and turns back to the stove.

"I made you some breakfast." He tries to change the subject. He places the scrambled eggs on the plate with his spatula and put it on the table in front of her and Harry. "Morning buddy." He ruffles Harry's hair a bit.

"Would you mind holding Harry while I get his bottle, Shun?"

"Not at all." She hands him Harry, who looks very happy to see Shun. Then Shun sits at the chair where she had been sitting. She walks to her baby bag in the living room.

"Hey Harry, can you say my name?" She hears him ask Harry and hears Harry giggle. "Come on buddy, say Shun."

"Shu, Shu." She hears Harry chant. She returns back to the dining room and sees Shun bouncing Harry on his knee. _'They almost look like father and son next to each other,'_ she thought. She walks back into the room. Shun stop bouncing Harry, gets up, and hands him back to her.

"What is that around your waist?" She asks him as she's never seen anything like it before.

"Oh this is a CD player, it holds a disk inside and I can listen to music on it." Shun explains and grins. "It won't be in sold in stores until next year in Japan, but I have some connections and got them before anyone else could."

"Fascinating." She's been in the Wizarding world so long she barely knows how technology works now.

They eat their breakfast in silence which is kind of awkward for her. _'__When was the last time we sit together in a room not talking to each other?' _ She thought. She sees Shun eating his breakfast, looking like he's deep in thought. _'He has something in his mind right now. Maybe it's about his investigation...or it's about his dead girlfriend.'_

Since he finally opened up to her and poured out his emotions about his dead girlfriend, she's been feeling ...uncomfortable about the subject. _'__At least Shun will move on knowing the truth and he needs to keep his mind off his girlfriend; she has been dead for a while now. After all, Shun moved here almost a year ago.'_ Her eyes widen, she just realize something. She realizes she doesn't even know when his birthday is after a year of knowing each other. She'll ask him and that might keep his mind off certain things. "Hey Shun."

"Hmm?" Shun continues eating his breakfast.

"When is your birthday?" She asks as Shun finish his meal. Then he looks at her, confuse.

"Why would you want to know that? My birthday is nothing special." Shun tries to be modest and put his hands up. "Just don't plan any birthday party for me please."

"Why?" She has a feeling it involves Aimi.

"I'm just not big on parties. Aimi threw my birthday party one time with close friends, but somehow most of students in my high school class came and everything got crazy. Since then, only Aimi and I celebrated my birthday together," Shun explains to her and she sees him smirk_. 'He must be thinking about that memory__,'_ she thought. _'__I wonder if there is anything in his life that doesn't involve her.'_

"But if you must know, it's on August 1st." He continues, rubbing his neck and she blinks her eyes at that.

"Really? That's the day after Harry's birthday day, July 31st." Shun looks shocked and excited at the same time.

"Seriously! That's great. It looks like we get to celebrate our birthdays next to each other." He grins at Harry. Harry smiles in return as much as a baby can manage. "I'll buy you the best birthday present I can find." He takes all the plates on the table, washes them and sits back down after finishing.

"And after we celebrate your birthday, maybe we can have a neighborhood party for you since it's going to be a full year since you moved here." Shun looks fine until she said that. Now he looks upset. _'__What did I say?' _ She thought as Shun stands up and moves away. He walks to the living room and sit on his couch, putting his two hands together in front of his forehead and sighs. Then she follows him there while holding Harry.

"Shun, what's wrong?" She asks. Shun is hiding something, and it's obviously has to do what she said moments ago.

Shun sighs again. "I'll be honest Lily; there is something you should know."

"What is it?"

"You know how I'm usually away because of my investigation?" She nods. "Well, what I didn't tell you is that I have a set time limit by my employer and if I don't find the person missing in a year I'll ..." He trails off.

"You have to leave." She continues slowly and letting it sink in. _'__I can't believe this__,'_ she thought after a few moments in time. '_I know we've been only friends for almost a year now but I felt like we've been friends almost my entire life, it's not fair.'_ Shun first came here in August so he's going to leave in. "Don't tell me..."

"My time here is going to end in two months if I don't solve my investigation and leave on the same day I arrived here, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Lily."

She feels her heart breaking at every word he says. He avoids looking at her after he says that and Harry looks between her and Shun, wondering what's going on.

It's completely unfair, how can he find one person here in London in a year? That's too much to ask for. She doesn't want Shun to leave. For the first time in years, she is able to talk with someone who is like a best friend to her, who understands her more than anyone. She just can't lose him like she lost Sev; her heart can't bear losing another best friend.

There's a moment of silence in the room until Shun finally speaks up.

"But I'm getting close. I might not know where he is, but I feel it in my gut he's close," he continues with determination. "When I find him, I can stay and that's why I'm going away on business again."

"For how long this time?" She asks. She hopes it's not the whole two months.

"Well this time, I'll be working most of the afternoon and night searching and that way I can see you in the day time."

She knows what he's trying to do, he using all of his energy to do what he can to solve his investigation at the same time he's going out of his busy schedule to spending his remaining time here with her just in case. "Oh, so when are you going to start?"

"Later today actually. I have a few leads so I know where to go," he tells her. "I was actually planning to do it earlier, but you know what's happened with all the surprise visits I keep getting."

That's true: James and Sirius made an unexpected visit when he had Regulus over, his friend Hikari drop by just yesterday, and today she's here with him now after staying over his house for the night. Now she feels like a nuisance blocking his investigation because she wants him to stay. "Don't worry Shun, I promise I won't bother you on your investigation by visiting you so much." She tells him.

"You don't have to promise me that," he says sincerely and reaches out to hold her hand. "You've never been a bother to me and if you have problems you need to talk about, let me know."

"That's very sweet of you to say." She smiles at him and he smiles back.

They sit there staring at each other for a long period of time ...until Harry got tired from the long silence and pulls on her hair hard.

"Oww, Harry!" She picks Harry up to face her. "No pulling mommy's hair, okay?" Harry just giggle and clap his hands. _'__Sometimes I swear that James, Sirius, and Harry are going to be the death of me__,'_ she thought.

"Perhaps it's time you and Harry return home." Shun stands up and offers his hand. She gladly take it and he guides her and Harry to the door. Then he hands her Harry's baby bag.

"Good luck with your investigation Shun," she wishes him luck. Hopefully, he finds his missing person so he can stay.

"Thanks, I have a lot of work ahead of me, but I know I can find this guy. I can feel it," he says with determination in his voice.

That's one of the things she admires about him, being so ambitious. Just like Sev. "That's the spirit! Say bye-bye Harry."

"Bye-Bye."

Shun chuckles a bit. "Bye-Bye to you too, Harry." Shun waves as they walk away from his house and then walk back inside.

Once they are far enough away, she apparates to the front of Potter Manor with Harry, who whimpers and looks scared at the sudden action. They walk back inside and into the living room where Remus is waiting for them unexpectedly.

"Remus I thought you were out of town because of the full moon tonight, what are you doing here?"

"That's not important right now Lily, Dumbledore called an Order meeting at Hogwarts and everyone's waiting for us." Remus takes hold of her arm, leads her back outside Potter Manor, and apparates outside of Hogwarts.

"Remus, slow down." She tries to keep up with him and steady Harry in her arms as Remus leads her in the staff room. Once they got in Lily tries to calm Harry down.

"Good now this meeting will finally start. James and Sirius will be arriving shortly."

Dumbledore addresses to everyone once she sits down next to Remus. She sees Arthur and Molly who is pregnant with their seventh child, her two brothers, Fabian and Gideon Prewitt, Professor McGonagall next to Professor Flitwick, the Bones', Moody, Kingsley, Mary MacDonald, and the Longbottom's with their son, Neville.

"What's the big emergency, Dumbledore? Molly and I have to get back home before the twins wake up from their nap." Arthur says to him.

"It'll be quick, Arthur." He turns to everyone. "I called this meeting to talk about the man known as Shadow Lion."

James and Sirius walk into the room just as Dumbledore says that, putting them in a bad mood. The topic of Shadow Lion causes some silent conversation around the room.

"I know some of you have doubts about this man but we can trust him."

"Can we really trust that man Dumbledore? Remember Pettigrew betrayed us and we don't even know anything about this Shadow Lion." Professor McGonagall asks him. "You have been meeting with him since a week before the school year ended. Do you have any information regarding him?" Everyone seems to take an interest in her words and they lean in closer.

"I'm sorry to say that there is not much I learned about him no matter how hard I try to pry, but I trust him." Dumbledore starts off. "However, I only know he has gone through many battles and seen many losses, more than any of us."

"How do you know this Albus?" Moody asks him suspiciously.

"He wanted to learn Occlumency from me, and I was able to go into his mind and see his memories, however I only saw only glimpses of his past." Dumbledore answers him. Only a handful of members in the Order know about Dumbledore being able to do Legilimency.

"But did you see his identity or his origins at all?" Frank Longbottom asks him, but Albus shakes his head.

"No, I made a few attempts, but he's made sure I don't know his identity and as for his origins, I found something odd when I entered his mind."

"What is it?" Lily asks.

"There seems to be mental block in his mind regarding where he came from when I was trying to look into his childhood just before he threw me out of his mind."

"So basically we know close to nothing about that git." Sirius announces.

"We ought to capture him, everyone saw how he came out of nowhere wearing those odd, black clothing. He could be a Death Eater for all we know." James speaks out. Everyone around seems to agree but Lily notices something odd the way he said that. _ 'Did I sense fear in his voice?' _ She thought.

"Constant Vigilance! Potter's brought up a good point. Never in my life have I seen that kind of magic when he …err …emerges out of the wall and my magical eye could not sense his presence in the room." Moody says. "He can't be trusted."

"Personally Alastor, Shadow Lion may have strange abilities, but I think we can trust him enough to help us. I mean he could have taken us down if he wanted to, but he didn't," Edgar Bones remarks.

"It could be a ruse so he can gain our trust and then betray us later for You-Know-Who," Moody counters.

"That might be true, but this news might change your opinion about him," Dumbledore starts out to explain. "As you all know Greyback's pack is responsible for kidnapping children and turning them into werewolves to increase his army."

"What does werewolves have to do with Shadow Lion?" Sirius interrupts.

"Let me finish, Sirius. This morning, I received news from one of our members, Anthony O'Nell, whose son was kidnapped by Greyback. He owled me early this morning that Shadow Lion saved his son and at least twenty kidnapped children last night."

You can hear a small pin drop in the room after he said that. Lily notices that Remus is avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Albus, are you sure boy is telling the truth?" Amelia Bones asks him.

He nods. "After I read the letter, I quickly flooed to their home and talked to his son. The boy seems to be telling the truth and told me how Shadow Lion had rescued them without drawing attention." Dumbledore explains. "An impressive and difficult accomplishment for just one man alone which why it is important to have him _officially_ join the Order."

"Didn't Shadow Lion already agree to help us?" Mary MacDonald asks.

"He told me himself he has no interests in joining the Order, he only agreed to stop Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore explains as everyone in the room shudder a bit. "All the more reason to have him to join the Order; he may be the trigger to turn the tides around and end the war."

"Why should that creep, Shadow Lion, be in the Order anyway? We don't need his help." James boasts.

"Don't forget that Shadow Lion took down more than fifty Death Eaters alone for the past year with ease and that he saved many people's lives while doing so. He has skills that none of us and Voldemort's army will ever have. He is also acting as a free agent so if he was to join us; we would have an advantage over Voldemort before Voldemort himself would convince Shadow Lion to join his cause." Dumbledore explain. "We need his power to end this war so if anyone of you makes contact with Shadow Lion, report to me immediately. Meeting is adjourned."

The order departs one by one except Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, and Professor McGonagall. Apparently James and Sirius are still... hostile on the subject of Shadow Lion.

"Are you sure we can trust him, Dumbledore?" Sirius asks.

"With my very life. His looks may be dark, but he has good intentions. We can trust him and that is the end of the discussion."

"Professor, did you find anything about where Severus might be?" Lily asks suddenly. From the corner of her eye, she sees James pouting a bit. She's been meaning to ask him in the meeting, but she didn't have a chance to.

"Sadly no, Lily. I even talked to Sir Nicholas to see if Severus became a ghost, but no luck," he answers.

"Lily, why are you even asking about that sneaky Slytherin?" James asks her, looking annoyed.

"Well he has been missing since before our sixth year; I would like to know what in the world happened to him." She retorts back.

"Well I-"

"I almost forgot." Dumbledore interrupts what could have become a fight. "O'Nell's son also told me that Shadow Lion was from Slytherin." The room became silent.

"What!" James and Sirius shout out.

"You're saying he was a student in Hogwarts?" Remus asks with a surprise expression.

"Albus are you sure?" McGonagall asks him calmly.

"Yes, Shadow Lion said so himself to the young boy during the rescue and let's not forget the first time he appeared during our meeting is the same day we discovered Severus Snape is alive." Dumbledore says to them. "That can't be just a coincidence."

"You're saying that Snape is Shadow Lion! That's ridiculous." Sirius argues.

"Dumbledore, you said so yourself that you don't know his identity. Are you hinting that you know where Snape is?" McGonagall accuses him.

"That is not what I'm suggesting at all. We don't know the whereabouts of young Mr. Snape, but one thing is clear; he and Shadow Lion are connected somehow. The boy also told me he has someone working with him as well. Until we find out more about Shadow Lion and his partner; this information will be kept between us." Dumbledore signals them to leave.

They apparate to Potter Manor and she put Harry in a playpen in the living room that contains toys for him to play with and occupy himself for a while. Remus has just left. She takes a nice, long shower which gives her time to think.

Her thoughts are about Shadow Lion. When he first appeared he was brave and skilled and single handedly saved a village from attacking Death Eaters. Now she's not sure about him after finding out about Severus being alive. His ways are mysterious for starters, but there was something familiar about him when she first spoke to him; it was like talking to an old friend. She didn't even think that he and Severus might be the same person until today.

If Shadow Lion is Severus then where has he been all this time? And how did he learn to do the amazing things he did as Shadow Lion? Also why didn't he come back to Hogwarts their sixth year? There are so many questions running through her head. If Severus is Shadow Lion then the first thing she will do is to slap him in the face for worrying her for so long. If he is not Shadow Lion, however, then maybe he is working with him to fight You-Know-Who; something she'd never expect him to do, but proud if he is doing it. Like Dumbledore said; there is some connection with Severus and Shadow Lion and if she finds Shadow Lion, he might lead her to where Severus is.

On the other hand, Remus thought Severus and Shun were the same person by their similar scents. She wanted to believe that might be true, but Severus and Shun are two different people; they don't look alike except with the eyes and hair color. Also she knew Severus is not as carefree and as friendly to people as Shun is. Sure, Shun is mysterious when it comes to his past, but she understands not to pry it out of him. He can tell her when he's ready. She has to admit they both have some of the same facial features, but what are the chances both of them are the same person? She laughs to herself at that thought. She finishes her shower, get dressed, and leaves the bathroom.

"Would you believe it if Snape_ is_ actually Shadow Lion? That would be hilarious if it were true." She hears James tells Sirius as she walks into the room.

"Yeah, there is no way that greasy git would have talent to pull that off!" Sirius laughs uncontrollably.

"He couldn't even win a proper fight against one of us back at Hogwarts; if he is that Shadow Lion character then I'll die out of pure shock!" James brags. She could feel her rage boiling. "Besides I bet he's probably trying to capture Shadow Lion for You-Know-Who."

"Oh shut up James!" She yells at him.

James stares at her. "What did I do now?" He asks, looking confused.

"You know very well what you did."

"Clearly I don't because all I was talking about was Sniv-Snape." He quickly covers up the slip-up.

"Exactly, you keep talking like you know Severus is working for You-Know-Who. Has it ever occurred to you that he might be helping Shadow Lion instead by fighting against You-Know-Who?"

"Come on Lily, you know how he was back at Hogwarts, making deadly potions and creating dark spells." James tells her. "He knew more curses than the seventh years when he first came to Hogwarts! Besides why are you still defending him anyway?"

"Because everything you keep saying about Severus are not true at all. He didn't know more curses than the seventh years in our first year and the only reason you thought he couldn't fight is because you always ganged up on him three against one!" She criticizes him. "You know if it wasn't for your constant bullying of Severus; maybe he would still be here with us."

"Now, now. Let's not fight here." Sirius tries to put himself between the two of them.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who finally cut ties with him after he called you that nasty word." James counters, ignoring Sirius. "He's a slimy Slytherin and they are all destined to be Death Eaters anyway. No question about it."

"Maybe if people like you weren't so prejudiced when they were first sorted into that house; maybe most of them wouldn't have chosen to join You-Know-Who in the first place." She counters. "Don't forget we just learned that Shadow Lion was from Slytherin too and he's fighting against You-Know-Who."

"What do you mean 'people like me'? What's this really about, Lily?" James asks her, looking angry.

"Come on now. Let's be reasonable." Sirius tries to calm the situation.

"I want you to grow up James and stop with all the Slytherin prejudices. We've been out of Hogwarts for five years now. Just get over your hatred of Sev."

"You're one to talk! You keep saying I should get over my hatred of Snape, but you haven't gotten over him, have you Lily? You're just like a sad little girl who misses her toy; you should be the one to grow up."

"I have grown up James. I admit I do miss him and want him back, but I'm mature enough to be patient until I see him again. You, on the other hand, have not matured at all since we graduated from Hogwarts."

"You know what, screw it Lily. I don't need to be lectured like this!" James starts to head to the fireplace.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Far from here! Maybe by the time I get back, you'll have cooled down." James grabs a bit of Floo powder. "You know ever since you met this Shun character, you've been acting differently."

"What does Shun have to do what we're talking about now?"

"Don't you see it; you have a thing for him. I know you do, why else you keep visiting him?"

"I visit him because he's my friend, James. Is it too hard for you to let me spend time with Muggle friends from time to time? You are always with your friends on your free time so why can't I spend time with my friends too?"

"Forget it, Lily we'll continue this later. LEAKY CAULDRON." James throws down the powder and disappears in a green puff of smoke.

"Sirius, do you know what's up with James lately?"

"Don't worry; I think he's jealous that you spend time with Shun a lot. I'll try to cool him down, Lily. I know he's letting his jealousy get the better of his thinking."

"Well tell him there is nothing to be jealous about; Shun and I are just friends." She tries to hide the sound of disappointment in her voice when she said that. "Besides Shun is not looking for a relationship right now; he has a lot on his plate and he might be moving back to Japan if he doesn't finish his case."

"Wait, he's going back to Japan!" Sirius exclaims.

"Yeah, but if he finishes his case then he gets to stay." She explains to him. "It turns out he has a set time limit of a full year to find his missing man for his employer and he has two months left before his deadline is up, can you believe it?"

"No I can't, usually it takes more than a year to find a missing man." Sirius sighs. "It's too bad; I was hoping to talk to him about the motorcycle I saw parked in front of his house the first time we visited and ask if it's his."

"If you mean the green one then yes, that's his. He told me one time he got it imported from the U.S."

"Man, I hate to see that kind of guy leave, but I guess it can't be helped." He shrugs a bit. Then he walks to the fireplace and grab some floo powder. "I'll go and talk to James. LEAKY CAULDRON." Sirius disappears the same way James did.

After a few moments, she hears Harry crying in the playpen. "Coming Harry." She comes over and picks him up. "Looks like it's just you and me now, Harry."

* * *

**Me**: For those who are wondering, I read somewhere before that the CD was invented from about roughly 25 to 30 years ago, give or take. Anyway back to the story, things are starting to heat up and the next chapter will be more exciting as Shun works with the werewolves pack. Until next time, I hope everyone is enjoying their summer. R&R.


End file.
